I love you till the end
by jade sheppard
Summary: cette fanfiction se déroule après tentation/new moon , Bella et Edward s'aime mais qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je commence une nouvelle fanfiction, pour une fois ce n'est pas un all human , donc pour résumer , cela se passe après les événements de Tentation à quelques différences près cependant , donc Bella a dix-huit ans , Edward et toute sa famille sont des vampires , en revanche à la fin de tentation Bella a eu une explication avec Jacob , ils sont donc juste amis. Hormis notification , tout sera en pov Bella.**

Le soleil perça par la fenêtre et me fit grimacer. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Quelle heure était-il ? Nous étions samedi et donc, pas d'école aujourd'hui et à vrai dire j'en étais ravie car j'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir fait nuit blanche. J'étais fatiguée comme si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, mais l'idée de passer la journée avec Edward et sa famille me fit tout de même bondir du lit.

Les dernières semaines et même les derniers mois avaient été forts en émotions et il me faudrait sûrement du temps pour m'en remettre complètement. Après une courte douche, je décidai de mettre une robe puisque nous avions prévu de fêter enfin le retour des Cullen à Forks. J'avais dû convaincre mon père qui n'avait pas encore pardonné à Edward de m'avoir abandonné et ce qui en avait résulté.

En fouillant dans mon placard, mon choix se porta sur une petite robe noire simple et des ballerines, les talons n'étant pas mes amis. Je descendis les escaliers avec entrain et retrouvai Charlie dans la cuisine en train de lire son journal :

"- Bonjour Charlie."

"- B'jour Bella." me répondit mon père du bout des lèvres en avalant une gorgée de café.

"- Charlie, tu vas encore faire la tête longtemps ?"

"- J'arrive pas à comprendre que tu lui pardonnes aussi facilement ce qui s'est passé..." marmonna mon père.

"- Papa, on en a déjà discuté. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'aime Edward et je sais pourquoi il a agi comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus."

"- Ce n'est pas mon cas." grogna t-il en posant son journal.

"- Tu ne peux pas simplement être heureux pour moi ?"

"- Si c'était si simple d'être parent,..."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris place en face de lui. Je me servis une tartine même si je devais admettre que la fatigue m'avait coupé l'appétit mais je ne pouvais décemment pas partir le ventre vide. Le regard de Charlie se posa sur moi :

"- Tu vas bien ? Tu as une petite mine. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester ici."

"- Charlie, rien ne m'empêchera d'aller là bas. Tu étais d'accord, non ?"

"- Bon très bien. Mais quand même je te trouve une sale mine."

"- Tu sais comment faire plaisir aux femmes…" riai-je.

"- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."

"- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit." dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse.

Je grignotai ma tartine et fus aussitôt envahie par la nausée. Je la finis malgré tout en espérant que ça passe. Edward avait prévu de passer me chercher dans une heure et il fallait que je comble cette interminable attente. Je remontai l'escalier et, en passant devant le miroir, je ne pus que constater qu'en effet j'avais une mauvaise mine. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que ça passerait inaperçu. Mais évidemment, cela aurait été mieux si j'avais eu du maquillage. Sous le regard inquisiteur de sept vampires il serait impossible de faire comme si tout allait bien mais après tout ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue.

Je me posai sur mon lit et attrapai le livre sur ma table de chevet : JANE EYRE.

J'avais déjà lu ce roman de nombreuses fois mais je prenais toujours autant de plaisir à lire cette oeuvre si avant gardiste pour l'époque. Je commençai à lire mais mes yeux avaient du mal à se fixer sur les lignes et, avant que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais rendormie.

Ce fut le coup de klaxon de la Volvo d'Edward qui me tira du sommeil en sursaut. Je me regardai dans le miroir en pied de ma chambre pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

Je me penchai par la fenêtre pour faire signe à l'amour de ma vie. Puis je dévalai les escaliers et fit un signe de la main à Charlie.

"- Soyez prudents." me lança ce dernier.

"- Promis." répondis je.

Je grimpai dans la voiture tandis qu'Edward, en gentleman qu'il avait toujours été, me tenait la porte. Il la referma puis vint s'installer derrière le volant. Enfin il me lança un regard, ses beaux yeux m'indiquant que sa famille et lui avaient dû chasser dans la matinée. Dès qu'il eut posé un regard sur moi, il fronça les sourcils.

"- Tu te sens bien, Bella ?"

"- Comme un charme."

Il m'attrappa la main et planta son regard dans le mien.

"- Tu es bien pâlotte."

"- Tu oublies que c'est mon teint naturel... Et puis, je n'ai pas très bien dormi." dis-je, sarcastique.

"- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester ici pour te reposer." proposa t-il.

"- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... Il est hors de question que je rate cette fête, j'ai déjà passé trop de temps loin de toi." dis-je en sachant que j'allais toucher une corde sensible. Edward s'en voulait encore tellement d'être parti.

"- Bon… Très bien."

Il mit le moteur en marche et fixa son regard sur la route. Je déglutis difficilement car j'avais toujours la nausée... Et dire que les Cullen m'ont surement préparé un repas. Cette fois ça se passera sûrement mieux que la première fois. Depuis que j'avais sauvé son frère, Rosalie se montrait un peu moins méfiante à mon égard.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous garer devant la superbe villa. il refit le tour jusqu'à ma portière et me tendit la main pour que je puisse sortir.

"- J'espère que ta famille n'en a pas trop fait."

"- C'est mal les connaître... Surtout Alice."

Nous passâmes la porte et fûmes aussitôt accueillis par la famille Cullen au grand complet. Jasper se tenait à distance comme d'habitude et, dirais je encore, plus qu'à son habitude. Esmée me prit dans ses bras puis recula pour me regarder.

"- Est ce qu'Edward a encore conduit comme un fou ? Tu es toute pâle."

"- Décidément, vous vous êtes tous passés le mot aujourd'hui. Je suis juste fatiguée."

"- Très bien, et si nous passions à table ? J'espère que tu as quand même faim, Bella !" s'exclama Carlisle.

"- Affamée !" mentis-je.

On s'assit tous à la table et Alice déposa une assiette devant moi. Voir tous ces yeux plantés sur moi me coupa d'autant plus l'appétit mais je me forçai pour donner le change. Pourtant mon estomac me faisait bien sentir que je regretterai ce choix. Enfin arriva le dessert mais je sentis que c'était de trop. Je me levai précipitamment de table et me dirigeai vers les toilettes et rendit tout le repas. Je sentis qu'Alice me tenait les cheveux et qu'Esmée me caressait le dos.

Enfin, quand j'eus fini, je fis face au regard soucieux du reste de la famille, notamment Carlisle, qui me fit signe de le suivre. Je voulus répliquer mais son regard ne supporterait aucune contradiction. Je pris une gorgée d'eau pour me rincer la bouche et traînai les pieds. Il m'entraina dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière nous.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je sentis un noeud se former dans ma gorge. Il prit place derrière son bureau et croisa ses mains sous son menton , ses yeux d'ambre me fixant :

"- Comment tu te sens, Bella ?"

"- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, fatiguée."

"- Tu es sûre de ne pas être fiévreuse ?"

"- Oui, j'avais la nausée ce matin mais maintenant ça va mieux... J'ai du attraper froid."

"- Tu me permets de t'ausculter ?"

"- Si ça peut vous rassurer..."

Il se leva, prit un stéthoscope et s'approcha de moi. Je sentis mon coeur battre la chamade quand il posa l'instrument sur ma poitrine :

"- Calme toi Bella, c'est juste un examen de routine."

"- Je sais bien mais je ne contrôle pas l'effet qu'un vampire de plusieurs centaines d'années a sur moi."

Il rigola et se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait. Puis il posa ses paumes sur mon cou pour tâter mes ganglions et soupira.

"- Très bien, rien ne laisse penser que tu es malade. Soit tu as attrapé froid, soit c'est juste un truc que tu n'as pas digéré."

Je me le levai et fit un timide sourire à Carlisle.

"- Bon et bien, si nous retournions rassurer les autres et continuer cette fête ?" conclut-il en me poussant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et nous retournâmes dans le salon où les autres Cullen suspendirent leurs conversations. Edward se dirigea furtivement vers moi et entoura ma taille de son bras, un regard interrogatif vers son père d'adoption.

"- Bien que je soit tenu au secret professionnel, sache que tout va bien. Sûrement un coup de froid, ça ira mieux demain.

Edward soupira et m'entraina vers le canapé pour m'obliger à m'asseoir.

"- Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez revenus." dis-je pour changer de sujet.

"- On ne pouvait pas faire autrement." répondit gentiment Esmée qui tenait fermement la main de Carlisle.

"- En effet, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre après les événements qui se sont passés suite à notre départ et surtout à ce qui s'est passé avec les Volturi." ajouta Carlisle.

Son regard dévia vers Edward et revient vers moi. Il se leva pour prendre un paquet qui trônait sur une commode et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Il le déposa devant moi et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

"- Mais pourquoi ?... Je ne peux pas..." m'exclamai-je.

Esmée me sourit avant de me répondre :

"- C'est pour nous excuser d'être partis et surtout pour te remercier d'avoir sauver la vie d'Edward." dit-elle en me regardant intensément.

"- Mais …"

"- Il n'y a pas de mais." Intervint Emmett. Rosalie acquiesça comme pour appuyer cette intervention.

"- Ouvre-le !" m'invita Edward mal à l'aise

Je détachai le ruban superbement noué avec soin et pris garde en détachant le papier. Il n'était pas question de réitérer ce qui s'était passé pour mon anniversaire. J'ouvris le boitier avec douceur et découvrit un magnifique collier en platine avec un pendentif en forme de coeur. Il y était gravé le mot "love".

"- Je...mais...c'est bien trop..."

"- La vie de mon fils à bien plus de valeur." m'interrompit Carlisle.

"- Tu as sauvé la vie de mon frère en mettant la tienne en danger… Ça n'a aucun prix" ajouta Rosalie, souriante, sûrement pour la première fois en s'adressant à moi.

Edward me prit doucement le collier des mains et me le passa autour du cou. Je sentis son souffle dans ma nuque.

"- Merci." dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à discuter et bientôt ce fut l'heure pour Edward de me ramener chez moi. Je saluai et remerciai de nouveau sa famille quand il me prit la main pour m'entraîner dehors. Arrivé devant sa voiture il me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :

"- Merci d'être en vie. Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

"- Je t'aime, Edward." chuchotai-je à mon tour.

Il ressera son étreinte autour de ma taille et frotta son nez contre le mien. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il m'embrasse. Il s'éloigna et m'ouvrit la portière. Je me glissai dans l'habitacle et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, derrière le volant. Il passa la première et prit le chemin de la maison de Charlie

Il se gara aux côtés de la voiture de patrouille et m'aida à sortir. Le jour commençait déjà à décliner. Edward se pencha sur moi et vint glisser une mèche folle derrière mon oreille .

"- On se retrouve ce soir…dans ta chambre."

"- A ce soir…"

Il caressa ma joue et remonta dans la Volvo qui disparut rapidement. Je rentrai dans la maison. Charlie était entrain de regarder un match en buvant une bière.

"- Charlie, je suis rentrée."

"- Ça s'est bien passé ?"

"- Très bien. Ils m'ont offert un superbe collier." dis-je en me penchant vers lui pour lui montrer.

"- En effet, magnifique." marmonna t-il.

Je passai à la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Plus tard, dans la soirée, je fus rejointe par mon père qui semblait mourir de faim. il s'attabla et dégusta le curry qu'il y avait dans son assiette. De mon côté, après avoir fini mon assiette, je sentis de nouveau la nausée m'envahir.

"- Charlie, je vais dans ma chambre, je suis épuisée. Ça ne te déranges pas de t'occuper de la vaisselle ?"

"- Bien sûr que non. File te reposer."

Je grimpai lentement les marches et sentis la fatigue m'envahir. Je décidai de me mettre en pyjama, de me laver les dents et de m'attacher les cheveux en nattes. Je pris mon ordinateur portable pour faire passer le temps en attendant qu'Edward arrive. La nausée était toujours présente mais, contrairement à ce midi, rien ne me laissait penser que j'allais vomir. Cependant, une douleur sourde me vrillait maintenant l'abdomen et le dos. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon écran tant la fatigue m'était retombée dessus d'un coup. Voyant l'heure avancer, Je décidai d'ouvrir la fenêtre et m'assis sur le lit pour essayer de reprendre ma lecture. Mais c'était chose vaine.

Enfin, d'un bond agile et gracieux, Edward fut sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Il me rejoint sur le lit et m'attira dans ses bras.

"- Tu as l'air épuisée." remarqua t-il inquiet.

Je retins une grimace quand la douleur dans mon dos s'accentua. Je venais juste de le retrouver complétement et je ne voulais pas l'inquièter. Après tout, il y avait eu bien assez d'inquiétude dans notre histoire. Je bâillai le plus élégamment possible avant de répondre :

"- Je t'avoue que je suis sur les rotules."

Il m'aida à me glisser dans le lit et se glissa à mes côtés me prenant dans ses bras. Aussitôt que j'eus posé ma tête au creux de son cou, je fus emporté par le sommeil. Mon sommeil fut confus et, quand je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, Edward n'était déjà plus là. Je me peletonnai dans ma couette et plongeai de nouveau dans mes songes.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, la fatigue était toujours là. Je me levai pour ne pas me rendormir. La douleur était toujours là ainsi que la nausée. Je commençai à me dire que, finalement, j'avais peut être attrapé quelque chose. Je repoussai cette pensée en me disant que tout ça était sûrement dû au contrecoup psychologique d'avoir évité la mort à Edward en Italie et la fatigue.

_Ça ira mieux après quelques bonnes nuits de sommeil, même si la nuit dernière ne t'a pas vraiment requinqué. _

Aujourd'hui serait une journée sans Edward. Charlie m'avait proposé d'aller chez les Black à midi, ce que je n'avais pas pu refuser. Depuis le retour des Cullen, je ne voyais pas souvent Jake. Il faut dire qu'une vrai animosité existe entre Jake et Edward de par leurs natures respectives, mais Jake était toujours mon ami. Et malgré sa répulsion envers Edward, tant qu'il me rendait heureux, il mettait son mépris en sourdine, tout du moins en ma présence.

Comme j'avais toujours mal, je décidai de prendre un bain chaud pour détendre mes muscles. Je me plongeai dans l'eau chaude auquel j'avais ajouté de l'huile de bain parfumée. Après avoir passé une bonne demi heure dans l'eau, force était de constater que ça n'avait rien changé. La douleur était toujours là. J'enfilais mon peignoir et attrapai une boite d'anti-douleurs dans le placard à pharmacie. J'en avalai deux avec un peu d'eau et retournai dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

Il était déjà l'heure de partir vers la réserve quand je rejoignis Charlie au rez-de-chaussée.

"- Tu as encore une petite mine. Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va bien ?"

"- Le sommeil n'est pas mon ami ces derniers temps... Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai fait une vraie bonne nuit."

"- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de fantasmer sur le fils Cullen pendant ton sommeil."

"- Papa !" m'exclamai-je rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on nous attend. Monte dans la voiture."

"- Très bien, chef."

Je me glissais côté passager et nous nous mîmes en route. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis sur le trajet, le visage contre la vitre fraîche. Je fus réveiller par Charlie qui me secouait l'épaule.

"- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer ? "

"- Et laisser ce pauvre Jake entre Billy et toi ? Hors de question !"

"- Très bien mais, si demain ça va pas mieux, tu restes à la maison."

"- J'ai le choix ?" demandais je implorante. Rester à la maison signifiait ne pas voir Edward

"- Non. Si, demain, tu es dans cet état, je te menotterai au lit s'il le faut."

"- Très bien..." soupirai-je.

Charlie toqua à la porte et nous fûmes rapidement accueillis par les Blacks. Jake me serra dans ses bras.

"- Comment tu vas ?"

"- Je vais bien et toi, Jake?"

"- Mon père est encore furieux de nos exploits avec les motos… Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Le retour des Cullen ne l'enchante guère plus."

"- On en a déjà discuté. Quand tu es avec moi tu gardes tes opinions pour toi."

"- Oui, je sais." ronchonna t-il.

Nous passâmes à table. Charlie programma une partie de pêche avec Billy et Jake me parla de la dernière épave qu'il avait choisi de réparer.

La nausée refit son apparition. Je me rendis au toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et en profiter pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. En tirant la chasse je constatai que mes urines étaient étrangement foncée. Mieux valait ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Après tout, pleins de trucs pouvait influencer ce genre de choses. Je tirai la chasse et, après m'être lavé les mains, je retournai au salon.

Charlie et Billy sirotaient une bière et Jake s'approcha de moi pour me proposer de faire un tour dans son garage. Je le suivis en faisant fi de la douleur croissance et de la fatigue.

Nous restâmes assez tard dans la journée. Quand Charlie et moi prîmes la voiture, comme à l'allée, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir. Cette fois quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit. Charlie avait dû me porter dans ma chambre. Je regardai le réveil. Celui ci n'allait pas tarder à sonner. J'avais fait le tour du cadran et, pourtant, j'avais malgré tout l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout.

Soudain je me précipitais pour vomir. Ayant l'estomac vide, il se contracta douloureusement me laissant haletante. Charlie me regarda descendre les escaliers en pyjama et me poser au radar sur la chaise devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et posa son journal. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

"- Bon, cette fois ci, Bella, tu restes à la maison pour te reposer et il n'y a pas à discuter."

"- Mais…" protestai-je.

"- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne."

"- Très bien, très bien." capitulai-je.

"- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?" demanda timidement Charlie.

"- Non ça ira. je ne suis pas malade papa. File au travail, mais n'oublie pas de prévenir le lycée."

"- Très bien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles."

"- Promis."

Il enfila sa veste d'uniforme et ferma la porte derrière lui, juste au moment où la Volvo d'Edward se gara devant la maison. Je vis Charlie s'approcher d'Edward et lui parler. Sûrement lui disait-il que je ne me sentais pas bien et qu'il devrait aller au lycée sans moi. Je remontai dans ma chambre. Au loin j'entendis deux voitures partir.

Je me glissai dans le lit et m'endormis presque aussitôt. Ce fut un léger bruit qui me tira du sommeil. J'apperçus tout de suite Edward sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je me redressai en sursaut dans mon lit.

"- Ferme vite cette fenêtre, on risque de te voir !" m'exclamai-je affolée.

Edward se glissa dans la chambre et s'approcha de moi, soucieux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et me dévisagea.

"- Charlie m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien. J'allais pas rester les bras ballants."

"- Je suis juste fatiguée, pas malade."

"- Au point que Charlie te garde à la maison ?"

"- Oui. Et si tu veux mon avis, il s'en fait pour rien." m'exclamai-je souriante.

"- C'est pas son style." soupira mon aimé.

Je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward et soupirai :

"- Je ne suis pas en sucre."

"- Les humains sont si fragiles." chuchota t-il.

"- Plus fragiles que des vampires mais pas comme du verre." corrigeai-je.

"- Tu as mangé ?"

"- Pas encore et, à vrai dire, dormir autant me coupe l'appétit."

"- Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Tu vas pas rester le ventre vide."

"- Edward…" soupirai-je.

"- Ce n'est pas négociable."

Il disparut au rez-de-chaussée et revint quelques temps plus tard avec un plateau. Il le déposa devant moi et fit un signe du menton pour m'inciter à manger. Je me forçai pour ne pas inquiéter Edward en espérant de toutes mes forces que je n'allais pas re-vomir. Je prétextai une de mes minutes d'humanité pour prendre des anti-vomitifs dans l'armoire à pharmacie et retournai auprès de mon apollon.

"- Tu ne devrais pas retourner en cours ? " dis-je quand j'eus tout avalé.

"- je préfère prendre soin de toi."

"- Non, pas besoin. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir ce soir, tu verras que j'irai mieux."

Il hésita mais, devant mon air persuasif et mon sourire, il finit par céder.

Il disparut comme il était venu. Je décidai de me lever pour faire la vaisselle que Charlie avait laissé dans l'évier quand, soudain, une douleur fulgurante me traversa. Je tombai à genoux sur le carrelage, la respiration saccadée par la douleur. Je me concentrai pour respirer calmement et la douleur diminua pour devenir supportable. Je me redressai et continuai la vaisselle avant que Charlie ne revienne. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander ce qui n'allait pas chez moi.

Je m'installai ensuite dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Les heures passant, Charlie ne tarda pas à rentrer. Il fut surpris de me trouver là.

"- Tu te sens mieux ?"

"- Oui." mentis-je.

"- Tu es sûre de pouvoir retourner au lycée dès demain ?"

"- Oui, parfaitement sûre. Et tu sais combien je déteste prendre du retard dans les cours." essayai-je de le convaincre.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que j'étais retournée dans ma chambre, naviguant sur le net pour me changer les idées, j'entendis Charlie monter se coucher et Edward ne tarda pas à atterrir sans bruit sur le plancher de ma chambre. Il tenait une pile de papier dans ses mains.

"- Tes cours de la journée." chuchota t-il en les posant sur mon bureau. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"- Bien mieux." mentis-je une nouvelle fois.

Il s'approcha de moi avec douceur et me caressa la joue.

"- Si seulement je pouvais lire là-dedans." me dit-il en me tapotant le front.

"- Je croyais que ça faisait partie de mon charme."

"- Exactement. Sauf dans les cas comme celui-là. Je pourrais être sûre que tu ne me mens pas."

"- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?" m'insurgeai-je

"- Pour ne pas que je m'inquiète." dit-il calmement.

"- Hé bien il va te falloir me faire confiance."

Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Cette nuit là encore, je m'endormis épuisée dans ses bras.

Les jours passèrent. Au bout de deux mois, ma fatigue n'avait pas disparu et mon état n'allait pas en s'améliorant. La douleur et la fatigue faisaient désormais partie de mon quotidien. En plus des efforts que je devais faire pour le cacher, des symptômes s'étaient ajoutés aux autres. Régulièrement, je devais me concentrer pour empêcher mes mains de trembler quand je voulais saisir un objet. Parfois, je me réveillais dans la nuit couverte de sueur et pourtant parcourue de frissons. Tout cela était de plus en plus difficile à cacher à mon entourage.

Un matin, je me levai plus fourbue encore qu'à l'habitude Je me sentais nauséeuse et fiévreuse. En passant devant le miroir de la salle de bains, je constatai avec horreur que mon teint avait jauni et que mes joues s'étaient creusées. Heureusement j'avais palié à ce problème en achetant du maquillage depuis ma dernière escapade à Port Angeles.

J'essayais de parfaire mon teint quand Charlie me hurla que j'allais être en retard au lycée. Je me jetai sur un jean et un pull et dévalai les escaliers tout en me concentrant pour ne pas tomber.

"- A ce soir, Charlie."

Il me regarda profondément, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et remarqua presque aussitôt que je tremblais.

"- Bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Dès ce soir, on va chez le docteur, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas mieux. Je vois bien que c'est même pire mais tu t'obstines à vouloir me le cacher..."

"- Charlie …"

"- Il n'y a pas à discuter."

"- Quand tu fais ton chef de la police, je vois bien que te contredire ne sert à rien." soupirai-je.

"- Tu as tout compris. Donc ce soir je passerai te chercher au lycée."

"- Mais papa…"

Il me fusilla du regard, ne supportant aucune réplique. Il prit son arme et sa veste et claqua la porte. Je me sentis mal et je dus me précipiter aux toilettes une nouvelle fois.

En enfilant mon jean, je remarquai pour la première fois que je nageais dedans. En me pesant, je constatai à ma grande stupeur que j'avais perdu plusieurs kilos. Je commençai à me dire que Charlie avait raison et qu'il était urgent que je vois un médecin. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait, au delà de tout, ce fut qu'Edward le remarque. Ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs, c'est d'avoir pu le duper, tous les duper, depuis tout ce temps.

Le klaxon ne tarda pas à m'appeler. Je soufflai profondément, pris mon sac et rejoignit Edward à côté de sa Volvo. Son regard d'obsidienne se posa sur moi. Je vis ses sourcils se froncer et sa main se posa sur ma joue avec tendresse.

"- Tu es brûlante… Tu es malade ?"

"- Je ne me sens pas très bien..." avouai-je à contrecoeur.

"- Tu devrais rester chez toi et voir un médecin."

"- Je viens avec toi au lycée. Charlie me force déjà à aller voir le docteur ce soir. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui viendra me chercher."

"- Ce n'est pas raisonnable." répliqua t-il soucieux.

"- Ça va aller..." essayai-je de le rassurer.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je sentis mon estomac se tordre douloureusement.

"- Bella… Tu as le blanc des yeux jaunes." sa voix se cassa.

"- Quoi ?" dis-je paniquée.

Je me penchai pour me regarder dans le rétroviseur et constatai avec horreur qu'il disait la vérité. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade et je ne doutais pas qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il me prit doucement par les épaules.

"- Je vais t'emmener voir mon père."

"- Non !" hurlai-je.

"- Sois raisonnable, Bella !" dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne et cette fois je ne pus l'empêcher de trembler.

"- Il faut que j'aille au lycée. J'irai ce soir. Je te promets." dis-je au bord des larmes.

Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle m'examine tout simplement parce qu'avec Edward il n'y aurait pas de secret professionnel. Pas de secret professionnel quand vous pouvez lire dans les pensées.

"- Bella !" tonna sa voix sévère.

Je me blottis contre lui.

"- S'il te plait… Laisse-moi venir au lycée avec toi. Tu verras, demain, je pourrais te dire que tout va mieux."

Un grognement s'éleva de sa gorge mais devant mon air suppliant, il céda.

"- Tu me promets d'y aller ce soir et de me dire toute la vérité ?"

"- Je te le promets..." dis-je en passant ma main tremblante sur sa joue.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée en silence. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'endormis pendant le trajet. Je fus réveillé par la voix d'Edward à mon oreille.

"- On est arrivés, mon ange." sa voix reflétait son anxiété.

"- On se retrouve à la cafétéria."

"- Oui" dit-il, l'air ailleurs.

Je m'éloignai aussi vite que mes jambes flageolantes me le permettait. La matinée passa terriblement lentement. La douleur dans mon dos se fit plus oppressante et je devais faire appel à toutes mes forces pour me concentrer sur ce que pouvait dire le professeur.

Enfin, la sonnerie du repas me délivra. Je me dirigeai vers la cafète. Je marchais lentement. Je pris un plateau et posai quelques babioles dessus. Je rejoingnis les Cullen à leur table et aussitôt tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi.

"- Tu te sens bien Bella ?" demanda Emmett.

"- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de mentir... Alors, non, ça ne va pas très bien."

"- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi à te reposer ?" ajouta Alice, nerveuse.

"- Parce que je ne vais pas si mal que ça." répondis-je maladroitement.

"- Tu espères qu'on va te croire ?" m'interrogea Rosalie en tapotant de ses ongles parfaitement vernis sur la table.

"- Non, mais j'ai déjà dit à votre frère que ce soir j'allais voir un médecin. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire." répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

"- Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Ça saute aux yeux que tu as maigri. Tu flottes dans tes vêtements. Depuis combien de temps ça dure, ton manège ?" assena Jasper.

Je suppliai Edward d'intervenir du regard. Heureusement, il eut pitié de moi et vint à mon secours.

"- Elle m'a déjà promis d'aller voir un médecin ce soir. Vous n'allez pas lui faire subir un interrogatoire, non ? Elle se sent déjà assez mal comme ça."

Je grignotai ce que j'avais pris sur mon plateau. Je sentis la nausée m'envahir. Je respirai calmement pour ne pas vomir. Enfin, Edward déposa un baiser sur ma joue brûlante.

"- A ce soir."

"- Oui, je t'enverrai un SMS quand nous serons rentrés." dis-je à mi-voix.

Il s'éloigna avec le reste de sa famille et quand je fus sûre d'être hors de vue, je me précipitai aux toilettes pour rendre le peu de contenu de mon estomac. Il se contracta violemment et une douleur fulgurante me traversa. Je m'accrochai aux rebords de la cuvette mais la douleur ne me quitta pas. je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me redresser. je me rendis à l'évidence, je ne pouvais pas attendre le soir. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je faisais semblant d'aller bien. Je me sentis tout d'un coup très faible. Je me laissai tomber sur les toilettes.

J'attrapai mon portable et choisit le numéro de Charlie dans la liste de contacts. La sonnerie retentit un moment quand enfin j'entendis la voix rassurante bien que bourrue de mon père.

"- Charlie…" murmurai-je faiblement.

"- Bella ?! Où es tu ?" demanda t-il affolé.

"- Je suis dans les toilettes... Il faut absolument que tu viennes me chercher. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout..." lâchai-je.

"- J'arrive tout de suite…"

"- Je vais essayer de t'attendre dehors. S'il te plaît, fais ça discrètement."

"- Je ferai mon possible."

La douleur me suffoquait mais je me forçai à sortir de la cabine. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, me démaquillant au passage. J'eus donc une mine affreuse. Ramassant mon sac, je me traînai aussi vite que la douleur me le permettait jusqu'à un banc sur le parking. La tête me tournait et de la sueur froide dégoulinait le long de mon dos.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui me sembla interminable, je vis le voiture de patrouille débouler en face de moi. Elle se gara près de moi, Charlie en sortit pour se précipiter vers moi et me souleva dans ses bras comme si j'étais un fétu de paille.

"- Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir ce matin... Des fois, je me filerais des baffes."

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, papa… C'est moins qui suis trop têtue..."

Il me glissa dans la voiture et attacha ma ceinture.

"- Maintenant, on va aux urgences." dit-il avec fermeté.

Je bondis sur mon siège affolé par cette perspective

"- Charlie !…"

"- N'essaie même pas de m'en dissuader !"

Il enclencha la sirène et je vis le peu de voitures que nous croisions s'écarter sur notre chemin. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'hôpital. Il se gara aussi près que possible de l'entrée et me reprit dans ses bras. Arrivé à l'accueil, nous fûmes aussitôt envoyés dans une salle d'attente. La nausée m'envahit de nouveau et je ne sus pas dire si c'était dû à mon état ou à mon angoisse d'être examiné par Carlisle Cullen. Mon coeur battait la chamade rien que d'y penser. Charlie trépignait sur sa chaise et me jetait sans arrêt des regards anxieux.

Enfin, au bout d'une bonne heure d'attente, mes pires craintes se confirmèrent. Ce fut Carlisle qui se dirigea vers nous. Charlie lui serra la main :

"- On vient de me prévenir que tu étais là, bella. Viens, je vais t'examiner tout de suite."

"- Tu m'attends ici, papa ?"

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais carlisle l'apaisa

"- Je vais prendre soin d'elle, Charlie."

Il se rassit vaincu, je suivis donc Carlisle jusqu'à son bureau. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la table de consultation. Je m'exécutai sans protester, impressionnée par l'aura de carlisle.

Il s'approcha de moi et me glissa un thermomètre dans l'oreille. Il fronça les sourcils en consultant le résultat. Il prit ma tension, puis me regarda dans les yeux. Il tira doucement sur ma paupière et un pli de contrariété se fit sur son front.

"- Bella, es-tu fatiguée comme ça depuis longtemps ?"

"- Oui." dis je timidement

"- As-tu d'autres symptômes ?"

Je lui énumérai les différentes choses que j'avais noté. La perte d'appétit, la perte de poids, la douleur quotidienne qui me coupait parfois le souffle et d'autres détails plus scabreux.

"- Edward m'a aussi dit que ça t'arrivait de trembler."

"- Oui." avouai-je honteuse.

"- Je vais te demander de t'allonger."

Je m'exécutai, trop heureuse de pouvoir me laisser aller sans avoir peur de tourner de l'oeil. Il me tâta à différents endroit et le pli sur son front s'accentua encore. Il me fit signe de me redresser et ouvrit la porte pour appeler quelqu'un. Presque aussitôt, une infirmière fit irruption et écouta les indications de Carlisle. Elle me fit une prise de sang puis quitta la pièce.

"- Bella, tu va aller passer un IRM et retourner attendre avec ton père. Je ne tarderai pas à avoir tes résultats." dit-il avec sérieux.

Je retournai dans la salle d'attente où on vint me chercher pour passer ce fameux IRM. Je commençai à me dire que c'était sûrement plus sérieux que je ne l'avais cru et je commençai à angoisser. Tout le monde était gentil avec moi et ça me rassura au moins un certain temps.

Un irm. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'en passais un et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas douloureux mais pas pour autant agréable. Ça faisait un véritable boucan. Puis débuta l'attente. Je me laissai aller contre l'épaule de Charlie et laissai le sommeil m'emporter.

Je fus réveillé par Charlie. La nuit était tombée et le hall était bien silencieux tout d'un coup. Une infirmière nous conduit jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle en nous disant qu'il avait le résultat de mes examens. Nous toquâmes à la porte.

"- Entrez."

Il avait un air grave et nous fis signe de nous asseoir. Il consulta mon dossier, puis prit un cliché qu'il vérifia une dernière fois à la lumière. Il s'assit et me lança un regard.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Charlie, tendu comme un arc.

"- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grand chose." dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ma voix se cassa.

Carlisle croisa ses doigts sous son menton et se racla la gorge :

"- Bella, depuis combien de temps ne vas-tu pas bien ?"

Je déglutis, sentant le regard de mon père me brûler la peau.

"- Deux ou trois mois." avouai-je le plus bas possible.

Carlisle me sourit doucement mais Charlie lui bondit sur son siège

"- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!"

"- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien." marmonnai-je.

Charlie se rassit et se tourna vers Carlisle :

"- C'est grave ?" demanda Charlie, pâle comme un linge.

"- Bella, Charlie,... Il va falloir que vous soyez forts."

Aussitôt, Charlie serra ma main et je l'entendis déglutir bruyament. Carlisle me regarda de nouveau. Il avait l'air incroyablement triste.

"- Bella… Tu as un cancer du pancréas."

"- Comment ?…" blémit mon père.

"- Charlie je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Un cancer avancé." dit-il aussi doucement que possible.

"- Ce n'est pas possible." murmura t-il. "Il n'y a rien à faire ?" implora t-il.

"- Ce n'est pas opérable… Mais on peut essayer la chimiothérapie pour…"

"- Gagner du temps ?" coupai-je.

"- Bella…" me dit gentiment le père d'Edward.

"- Combien de temps il me reste ?"

"- Isabella " rugit mon père désemparé.

"- Combien de temps ?" insistai-je auprès de Carlisle.

Il me prit la main. La mienne brûlante dans la sienne glaciale.

"- Avec la chimiothérapie, on pourrait envisager… 6 à 8 mois." laissa tomber Carlisle.

_Si peu… Edward mon amour… _

J'entendis Charlie étouffer un sanglot, ce qui me tira de mes pensés.

"- Ok pour la chimiothérapie, mais ne dites rien de tout ce que vous venez de nous dire à Edward." dis-je en soutenant le regard d'obsidienne de Carlisle.

**j'ai la chance de n'avoir aucune expérience de personne ayant eu un cancer dans ma famille proche ni dans mes amis , donc ne m'en veuillez pas si vous trouver des incohérences à ce niveau , merci.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle me lança un regard pleins de sous entendus.

"- Bien sûr qu'il ne saura rien. Sauf si tu le voulais..."

"- Je tiens à ce que ça reste entre nous... Et ça vaut aussi pour toi papa..."

Il me lança un regard perdu. Je crois que le diagnostic l'a sonné. Je lui pris la main.

"- Papa, promets-moi de n'en parler à personne."

Son regard se posa sur moi et il me fit un sourire triste. Je voyais bien qu'il était au bord des larmes.

"- Je te le promets." chuchota t-il.

Carlisle nous ramena à la réalité par un raclement de gorge.

"- Bella, il faudrait que tu commences les séances de chimio le plus tôt possible. Pour ça il va falloir te poser un cathéter sous la clavicule. Je propose donc que tu sois hospitalisée dès ce soir."

Mon estomac se tordit à cette idée. Je serrai un plus fermement la main de Charlie dans la mienne. A présent je n'étais plus la seule à trembler. Je lui lançai un regard en coin.

"- Très bien mais combien de temps ?"

L'idée d'éveiller les soupçons d'Edward en n'allant pas au lycée m'effrayait plus que la perspective de rester à l'hôpital.

"- Tu pourras rentrer dès demain soir." promis Carlisle.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement même s'il me fallait maintenant trouver une excuse à mon absence de ce soir quand Edward venait d'ordinaire me rejoindre.

Pendant que Carlisle faisait signer des papiers à Charlie concernant mon admission , je pris mon téléphone et taper un sms à l'adresse d'Edward :

je suis obligée d'annuler pour ce soir, je ne me sens pas très bien et Charlie à décider de veiller sur moi toute la nuit. Mieux vaut que tu ne viennes pas. Ne t'inquiète pas si je ne viens pas au lycée demain, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Je t'aime.

Je me levai et fit signe que j'allais attendre dans le couloir, histoire d'avoir un prétexte pour pouvoir être seule et tranquille pour téléphoner.

Je sortis sur le perron de l'hôpital et m'assis sur un banc qui se trouvait là. Je tapai un numéro sur mon téléphone et attendis que ça décroche.

"- Allô ?"

"- Alice ?" murmurai-je.

"- Oh B…." s'exclama t-elle.

"- S'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais tu dois me promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu vois, tu ne diras rien. Pas même à Jasper et surtout pas à Edward." la coupai-je. "Est-ce que tu es seule ?"

J'entendis des bruits au bout de la ligne puis une porte qui ferma.

"- Maintenant, oui."

"- J'insiste. Tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous."

"- Tu m'inquiètes, Bella…" bafouilla t-elle.

"- Promets-le." insistai-je.

"- C'est promis… Tu sais qu'Edward peut lire… Mais je ferai de mon mieux..."

"- Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile." chuchotai-je.

"- Bella, s'il te plaît, viens-en au faits. Tu me fais peur, là."

"- Je…je…" hésitai-je soudain.

"- Bella ?..." murmura t-elle.

"- Je…j'ai...un cancer..." lachai-je comme si le mot ne voulais pas sortir de ma bouche.

"- Quoi ?" hurla t-elle presque si bien que j'écartais le téléphone de mon oreille.

"- Oui... Et, d'après ton père,…comment dire..."

"- Ne me dis pas que tu vas mourir ?! Je t'ai vu devenir vampire ! Je l'ai vu quand nous étions chez les Volturi !" s'exclama t-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix.

"- Et bien, l'avenir à changé… Je vais mourir Alice... Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain mais je vais mourir." dis-je avec un calme alarmant au vu des sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans mon esprit.

"- Comment veux-tu que je cache un truc pareil à mon frère ?!" se lamenta mon interlocutrice.

"- Tu as promis, Alice…"

Je l'entendais presque réfléchir derrière son téléphone

"- Ecoute, Alice, je te fais confiance. Tu es la seule au courant hormis ton père." la suppliai-je.

"- Tu peux compter sur moi... Qu'est ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?" demanda t-elle à ma grande surprise.

"- Je vais bientôt commencé la chimio… Carlisle préfère que je reste à l'hosto cette nuit."

"- Bella…" sa voix se brisa.

"- Alice, je vais tout faire pour profiter du temps qu'il me reste."

"- Mais si je… si je te transformais,..."

"- Tu ne peux pas. Edward m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était contre. Il ne te le pardonnerait jamais."

"- mais…. Tu… Il…"

"- Oui, bientôt il sera seul. Alors je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher de faire un bêtise comme avec les Volturi."

J'entendis des sanglots à l'autre bout du fil. Je savais, bien sûr, qu'Alice ne pouvait pas pleurer mais, à cet instant, je sus que, si elle avait été encore humaine, elle l'aurait fait.

"- Je suis désolée." murmurai-je piteuse.

Elle renifla

"- Non, ne sois pas désolée… Je viendrai te voir cette nuit."

"- D'accord. Mais sois prudente."

"- Promis." dit-elle avec douceur.

Je laissai un silence s'éterniser puis elle reprit la parole.

"- A ce soir."

"- Oui" conclus-je avant de raccrocher.

Je rentrai de nouveau dans le bureau. Carlisle me fit un sourire et Charlie me regarda, les yeux humides.

"- Tout est prêt. Je te guide vers ta chambre ?" me demanda doucement Carlisle.

"- Oui" répondis-je en déglutissant.

Je serrai longuement Charlie dans mes bras, pour la premièr fois depuis des années.

"- Je vais appeler ta mère, il faut…."

"- Non !" hurlai-je.

"- Mais enfin, Bella..." marmonna mon père.

"- Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ! Si quelqu'un doit lui dire, ce sera moi."

"- Isabella..." gronda Charlie.

Carlisle me regardait avec compassion mais aussi inquiétude

"- Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, Charlie. J'ai 18 ans, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache."

Charlie me regardait avec colère, maintenant. Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord mais il finit par acquiescer.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par une infirmière qui me donna des instructions pour me préparer à l'intervention du lendemain. Elle me donna une chemise d'hôpital et partit chercher de quoi prendre ma température et ma tension.

"- Charlie, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Tu as besoin de temps pour digérer…la nouvelle." lui conseillai-je.

"- Je voudrais rester avec toi mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul et je crois que toi aussi. Je reviens demain à la première heure." dit-il en me serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. Il me sourit maladroitement et partit.

L'infirmière fit son office et Carlisle lui demanda de me perfuser dans l'espoir de faire baisser la fièvre d'ici le lendemain. Puis enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

"- Je vous réitère ma demande : ne dites rien à Edward."

"- Il a pourtant le droit de savoir." s'opposa Carlisle.

"- Il m'a dit lui même qu'il ne ferait jamais de moi l'une des vôtres. Je veux profiter du temps qui me reste. Je veux pas voir ce désespoir et cette pitié dans ses yeux."

"- La dernière fois qu'il t'a cru morte, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé..."

"- Oui" dis-je, la gorge nouée "mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions."

"- Tu es sûre ?… Il pourrait t'aider dans cette épreuve."

"- Non… Il ne peut pas. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus... Je vais mourir et personne n'y peut rien." dis-je au bord des larmes.

"- Je respecterai ma promesse. Je ne lui dirais rien... Je vais te laisser te reposer. Demain, tu as une longue journée qui t'attend."

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant place à l'infirmière qui m'invita à me changer et à me doucher. Elle me perfusa et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je lui souris autant que possible et soupirai de soulagement quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Je restai un moment assise sur le lit puis décidai de me glisser dans les draps. J'étais sonnée. L'annonce me revenait en pleine figure.

_J'ai un cancer… Un cancer… Bordel de merde, je vais mourir. Je vais mourir… Il me reste si peu de temps avec toi, mon amour, et je consacrerai tout mon temps à ce que tu supportes ma mort prochaine._

Ce fut mon téléphone qui vibrait sur ma table de chevet qui me tira de mes pensées morbides.

"- Allô ?"

"- Bella ?… Comment tu te sens ?" me demanda la voix anxieuse d'Edward.

"- Je suis malade... Mais, d'après ton père,…"

"- Mon père ?" coupa t-il.

"- Tu as donc été à l'hôpital… dis-moi ce qui se passe, Bella… Ne me mens pas." gronda t-il.

"- Juste un calcul biliaire… C'est un petit calcul, d'après ton père, mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant." essayai-je de le rassurer.

"- Comment pourrai-je ne pas m'inquièter ? Je t'aime Bella et j'ai déjà cru te perdre une fois."

"- Tu ne me perdra pas, je te le promets. J'ai bien l'intention de t'enquiquiner encore quelques temps !" plaisantai-je, faisant fi des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

"- Ce n'est pas sujet à plaisanterie... Je passerai te voir demain."

"- Non !" hurlais-je à moitié pour ne pas attirer l'infirmière.

"- Et pourquoi, non ? Tu me caches quelques chose… Je le sens..."

"- Je te promets que ce n'est rien. Demain, Charlie va sûrement rester pour veiller sur moi. C'est que ça fait un mal de chien, cette histoire." J'essayais d'être convaincante.

Il y eut un silence. Un moment, je crus même qu'Edward allait découvrir le poteau rose. Mais, enfin, j'entendis de nouveau sa voix de ténor qui me rassurait même sans être physiquement là.

"- Tu sais, je préférais être dans tes bras plutôt qu'avec mon vieux père." dis-je.

Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas là, il aurait sûrement protesté, ce qui me mit le sourire aux lèvres. J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de la main quand, soudainement, on toqua à ma fenêtre. Je sursautai et constatai que c'était Alice.

"- Je dois te laisser, c'est Charlie qui arrive avec mon repas. Je t'aime."

"- Bon appétit. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de toi. Bonne nuit, je t'aime." sa voix était emplit de tendresse.

Je raccrochai puis me levai pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Aussitôt ouverte, Alice se jeta dans mes bras en me serrant si fort que je dû lui rappeler que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine.

"- Doucement, Alice, tu me coupes le souffle !"

Elle s'écarta et me prit la main :

"- Bella…" sa voix chevrotait.

"- Alice… je t'en prie..." la suppliai-je.

"- Je suis tellement désolée…"

"- Ne le sois pas." dis-je au bord des larmes.

"- Comment tu te sens ?" me demanda t-elle en me ramenant vers le lit en voyant mes jambes flageoler.

"- Je …" dis-je en réfléchissant.

La journée avait été dure, entre ma fièvre qui ne faisait que m'épuiser davantage, la douleur et l'annonce auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout,... Comment intégrer aussi vite que j'allais mourir, peut être dans 6 mois, peut être moins…peut être plus ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais mourir. Alice s'appuya sur le rebord du lit et me fit un de ses doux sourires dont elle avait le secret pour m'encourager.

"- Je suis terrifiée, Alice. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai…"

Je n'arrivais même pas à dire le mot. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi et me prit ma main. Sa main glacée me fit du bien. Je pris une grande inspiration et plantai mon regard dans celui d'ambre d'Alice. Elle avait dû prétexter une chasse en solitaire pour venir me voir.

"- Je ne veux pas mourir." dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

Je vis la lèvre d'Alice trembler mais elle me prit aussitôt dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, où aucune de nous ne prononça mot.

"- Alice,… J'ai peur." réussis-je à articuler.

"- Moi aussi." avoua t-elle.

Je me redressai, surprise. Elle prit mon visage en coupe, un geste qui me surprit de sa part.

"- Bien sûr que j'ai peur, j'ai peur pour toi… Tu es comme une sœur et j'ai aussi peur pour mon frère."

"- J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va se passer quand je ne serai plus là." murmurai-je.

"- Ne dis pas ça…" tonna la sœur d'Edward.

Je me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras froids pour apaiser ma douleur, pour apaiser ma peur.

"- Que puis-je faire pour donner à Edward le goût de vivre après mon départ ?"

Alice soupira profondément :

"- Je n'en sais rien, mais tu ne sera pas seule… Je ferai tout pour vous deux. J'arriverai à le convaincre de rester en vie…ou de te transformer."

Elle me fit un triste sourire et caressa de nouveau mes cheveux.

"- Tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air épuisée."

Comme pour lui donner raison, je bâillai bruyamment. Elle m'invita à rentrer dans le lit et me borda. Elle passa sa main fraîche sur mon front encore brûlant. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce contact apaisant.

"- Ne me laisse pas seule." murmurai-je.

"- Je reste là, dors maintenant."

Je me laissai emporter par la fatigue, mon rêve fut envahi de cauchemars, où Edward tentait de se suicider en Italie, où ma mère et Charlie pleuraient, puis moi, le visage pâle comme la mort, allongée dans un cercueil.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte et ouvrit celle ci presque aussitôt. C'était une infirmière. Bien sûr Alice n'était plus là.

"- Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan." dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

"- Bonjour..." répondis-je la voix pâteuse.

"- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?" me demanda t-elle en allumant la lumière.

Je fis une grimace et clignais des yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité crue du néon. Après quelques instants je pus faire le point et me rendis compte que je me sentais plus légère. Les frissons avaient disparus. L'infirmière prit mes constantes et me dit avec un grand sourire.

"- Très bien, la fièvre est tombée. Vous êtes parée pour l'intervention. Il faut que vous repreniez une douche. Enfilez cette tenue et on viendra vous chercher quand ce sera l'heure. Ensuite le médecin vous expliquera comment ça se passe. Une de mes collègues s'occupera de vous quand vous reviendrez dans votre chambre."

Elle me refit un sourire en m'enlevant la perfusion et quitta la pièce. Je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois seule. Des pensées tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Et si Edward l'apprenait ? Et si Carlisle se trompait et que le temps m'était encore plus compté ? Que faire pour qu'Edward garde goût à la vie ? J'avais beau retourner cette question dans ma tête, je n'y voyais aucune réponse pour le moment.

Je me glissai sous le jet chaud de la douche. Tout en me frictionnant avec de la Bétadine de la tête aux pieds, je laissai mon esprit se vider et profiter pleinement de cet instant de détente pure. J'éloignai toutes mes craintes, ma frayeur et mes doutes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sous l'eau mais on toqua de nouveau à ma porte.

Je me séchais rapidement et enfilé ma nouvelle tenue ,quand j'ouvris la porte , je vis de nouveau l'infirmière rentré :

"- Vous êtes prête ?"

"- Oui." dis-je en enfilant la charlotte, les chaussons et en m'allongeant sur le lit.

Elle s'approcha et recommença à prendres mes constantes, vérifiant de nouveau ma température au passage.

"- On va bientôt venir vous chercher." dit-elle en sortant.

Je commençai à stresser. Après tout, hier, Carlisle ne m'avait pas vraiment expliqué ce qui m'attendait. Je me tordis les mains et la douleur dans mon abdomen se rappela à mon bon souvenir. J'essayais de me masser pour me détendre quand mon téléphone vibra. C'était Alice.

"- Allô ?"

"- J'espère que tu as bien dormi ?"

"- Pas vraiment..." avouai-je.

"- Oh." dit-elle tristement.

"- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Alice ?"

"- Oui, je voulais t'annoncer que toute la famille allait partir quelques jours, en "camping"."

Je l'imaginais en train de mimer des guillemets et cela me fit sourire. Puis je ressentis un pincement au cœur en réalisant. Je n'allais donc pas voir Edward pendant un certain temps. Ni Alice, la seule à qui je pouvais me confier.

"- Vous partez quand ?"

"- Dans une heure. Je tenais à te prévenir, ça te laisse du temps…pour…enfin, pour savoir comment mentir à Edward et crois moi ce n'est pas facile..."

"- Alice, merci pour tout, merci d'être resté." dis je timidement

J'entendis son rire cristallin et ça me détendit un peu.

"- C'est normal, puisque mon frère ne peut pas veiller sur toi, c'est à mon tour."

"- Je dois te laisser, Alice. Tu me diras quand vous rentrerez ?"

"- Bien sûr. Fais attention à toi, ok ?"

"- Promis." dis-je le plus sincèrement possible.

Elle raccrocha et, curieusement, je fus presque rassuré de ce répit avant d'être confronté, de devoir lui mentir.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. C'était le brancardier. Il m'invita à m'allonger et me sourit. Il me fit la discussion pour me détendre et me laissa dans un couloir où, me dit-il, on viendrait me chercher.

Il y avait une pendule dans ce couloir et, plus la trotteuse avançait, au ralenti me semblait-il, plus mon estomac se tordait de stress. Enfin, un autre brancardier vint me chercher et me fit rouler jusqu'au bloc. Il m'expliqua qu'on allait m'endormir localement mais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, je ne verrai rien. Je poussai un long soupir.

L'anesthésiste et l'infirmière ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée. L'anesthésiste m'expliqua qu'en cas de besoin il me ferait inhaler de quoi me détendre. L'infirmière commença à poser des électrodes sur ma poitrine et installa des champs opératoires qui effectivement me bouchaient la vue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le chirurgien se joigne à nous. Il me serra la main sans que je le vis et il m'expliqua que quelques internes assisteraient aux événements. Enfin, on entra dans le vif du sujet.

Il alluma les lumières au dessus de la table et bientôt je sentis une piqûre, voire plusieurs, je ne savais plus trop, tant mes pensées étaient encore centrées sur le fait que, quoi qu'on fasse, j'allais mourir et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, je devrais le dire à ma mère et, pire, je devrais dire Adieu à Edward.

Le médecin, que je remerciai à chaque instant de ne pas être Carlisle, expliquait en détail, (trop de détails à mon goût) chaque étape de la pose du cathéter tout en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa mais cela me sembla une éternité. En fait, le temps semblait comme suspendu depuis que j'avais entendu le mot cancer et que j'avais compris que mon destin était scéllé.

Enfin les champs opératoire disparurent, on recouvrit ma poitrine.

_Poitrine que la personne que j'aime n'a jamais vu mais qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux venait de voir._

"- Tout s'est bien passé, mademoiselle Swan. On se revoit dans l'après-midi."

A peine avait-il dit ça qu'il disparut de ma vue. On me ramena dans ma chambre où m'attendait déjà Charlie.

"- Papa, tu es déjà là ?" m'exclamai-je surprise.

"- Oui, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'ai les nerfs en pelote et je voulais m'assurer qu'on prenait soin de toi, ici."

"- Charlie…" dis-je attendrie.

"- Soyez sûre que votre fille est traité comme il faut." intervint le brancardier qui m'aida à reprendre place dans mon lit.

Il sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seuls, Charlie et moi.

"- Comment tu te sens ?" demanda t-il en approchant son siège du lit.

"- Mieux." dis-je piteusement.

Je vis le regard de charlie se poser sur moi et le rouge me monta aux joues. Je n'avais toujours pas osé regardé mon nouveau compagnon. Je pris une profonde inspiration et suivis le regard de Charlie. C'était moins pire que je m'y attendais. Je tendis la main pour effleurer la peau autour. Le chirurgien avait utilisé de la colle biologique pour suturer.

Je restai quelques instants à contempler le cathéter puis me retournai vers Charlie. Je lui pris la main, le tirant visiblement de ses pensées.

"- Tu n'as rien dit à maman, n'est ce pas ?"

"- Je n'ai rien dit à personne. J'ai juste dit à mes collègues que tu étais malade, rien de plus, comme je te l'ai promis. Même si je ne suis toujours pas d'accord."

"- Papa… Il me reste que quelques…"

"- Ne dis plus ça s'il te plaît… Quoi qu'en disent les médecins, on va se battre." me coupa t-il

"- _On_ ?" questionnai-je le sourcil arqué.

Il serra ma main et me regarda dans les yeux :

"- oui, _on_. Je serai là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive et on va botter le cul de ce putain de…" il ne sut prononcer le mot. Sa voix se brisa.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à discuter. Puis une infirmière entra suivie du chirurgien. Elle prit mes constantes et le médecin prit la parole.

"- Hé bien, il semble que tout se soit passé comme sur des roulettes, mademoiselle. On va vous apporter à manger et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."

"- Merci, docteur." répondit Charlie en lui serrant la main.

"- Et j'ai vu avec le docteur Cullen. Vous allez commencer votre session de chimiothérapie dès demain. On commence par une semaine pour voir comment votre corps réagit."

"- Si tôt ?" dis-je faiblement.

"- Oui. Il vaut mieux attaquer ce cancer le plus tôt possible." dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Je me tripotais les mains avec nervosité. Je n'étais pas convenablement préparée à tout ça. Qui pouvait l'être, de toutes manières ? Mais il fallait que je sois forte pour Charlie. Pour Alice, pour Renée et surtout pour Edward. Je soupirai.

"- Très bien, je vais prendre une carte de fidélité. Au bout de dix tampons, on gagne quoi ?" plaisantai-je.

Le médecin me sourit, me tapota l'épaule et me dit au revoir. On ne tarda pas à m'apporter une collation. Je dégustai le tout même si ma nausée était de nouveau de la partie et que je n'avais absolument pas faim. Enfin on nous donna la permission de partir. Je m'eclipsai dans la salle de bain et me contemplai un long moment dans le miroir. Puis je me rhabillai et rejoignit mon père. Il me prit le bras et me guida jusqu'à la voiture.

Le soir il me dorlota comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même pas quand Edward avait disparu. Il me prépara un repas que je me forçai à ingurgiter pour ne pas l'inquiéter ni lui faire de peine.

"- Papa, je suis fatiguée... Je vais aller dormir si ça ne t'ennuie pas."

"- A demain. Je t'accompagnerai…"

"- Non ça ira papa. J'ai besoin de faire ça seule, je suis capable de conduire."

"- Mais…"

"- S'il te plaît, papa."

Il semblait réfléchir, je pouvais presque en entendre les rouages dans son crâne.

"- Très bien, si c'est que tu veux."

"- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer."

J'eus une grande difficulté à m'endormir malgré la fatigue. J'avais fait des recherches sur le net sur ce qu'impliquait la chimiothérapie et ça ne m'avait guère rassuré. Je tripotai des mèches de mes cheveux nerveusement. Est-ce que j'allais les perdre et à quelle vitesse ? Comment ferai-je pour cacher ça au lycée et surtout aux Cullen ? La douleur je n'en avais pas vraiment peur, elle faisait parti de ma vie quotidienne depuis longtemps. Enfin, je ne sus pas quand exactement la fatigue prit le pas sur l'angoisse et je plongeai dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut mon téléphone qui me tira du sommeil. Il était tôt. L'heure où, d'habitude, Edward venait me chercher.

"- Allô ?" dis-je la voix pâteuse et ensommeillée.

"- Bella ?" me répondit une voix inquiète que je reconnus aussitôt.

"- Oh, Edward…" dis-je tout à fait réveillée maintenant.

"- Comment vas tu ?" toujours cette angoisse dans la voix.

"- Je vais mieux." mentis-je.

"- Tu me dis la vérité ?" tonna la voix de mon vampire favori.

"- Oui !" dis-je excédée.

"- Excuse moi,…je ne voulais pas..." s'excusa t-il.

"- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. Vous êtes partis ?" demandai-je innocemment.

"- Oui. Nous reviendrons bientôt, dès que le temps maussade habituel de Forks voudra bien repointer son nez." dit-il amusé.

"- Tu me manques." dis-je sans mentir cette fois.

"- Je reviens bientôt, c'est promis."

"- Je dois te laisser. Les cours vont commencer."

"- A bientôt…Bella." il avait toujours une façon si particulière de prononcer mon prénom.

"- A bientôt." dis-je en raccrochant.

Je passai les premiers vêtements qui me passèrent sous la main et dévalai les escaliers. Charlie était là à boire son café et lire son journal comme si cela était un jour ordinaire.

"- Bonjour !" dis-je aussi joyeuse que possible.

"- Bella, je sais que tu m'a dit…"

"- Papa, je peux y arriver seule. Je serai prudente."

"- Très bien." dit-il résigné.

Il regarda sa montre et avala d'un trait le reste de son café.

"- Tu me tiens au courant si il y a quoi que ce soit ?"

"- Oui, promis, je te dirai minute par minute si tout va bien." dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu sais que, quand tu fais ça, tu ressembles à ta mère ?" plaisanta t-il.

Je lui lançai une serviette et il éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis notre entretien avec Carlisle.

"- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une ville sur laquelle veiller."

"- File, Superman."

Il claqua la porte. Je décidai de ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner vu que ma nausée était de nouveau plus que présente.

Je pris mon sac, mon manteau et grimpai dans la vieille Chevrolet. Mes mains tremblaient. Je pris une profonde inspiration et enclenchai le contact. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital me demanda toute ma concentration. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur mon front. Heureusement, même sans sirène de police, je fus vite arrivée.

Je me présentai à l'accueil où on m'indiqua où me rendre. On ne tarda pas à m'installer sur un fauteuil plus confortable que je ne l'aurais cru. Une infirmière me salua et brancha des tuyaux dans mon cathéter.

"- Je vous mets une bassine juste à côté de vous." expliqua t-elle gentiment.

Elle m'indiqua ensuite une pile de magazines sur le meuble juste à côté de moi et je lui répondis que j'avais pris ma propre réserve.

"- S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez-moi."

Je hochai la tête et me plongeai dans la lecture. Peu à peu je sentis le produit s'insinuer dans mon corps et mon malaise grandissait au fur et à mesure. Si bien que, bientôt, je fus incapable de lire quoi que ce soit. Je transpirai abondamment et je ne tardai pas à avoir grand besoin de la bassine. La session avait une lenteur incroyable. C'était affreux. Je me demandais si je serais capable de conduire sur le chemin du retour.

Enfin, l'infirmière m'informa que ma session était finie pour aujourd'hui et qu'on se reverrait le lendemain. Je passai rapidement aux toilettes pour me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Je sortis calmement et me posai sur le même banc que la dernière fois pour profiter quelques minutes de l'air frais et du soleil sur ma peau.

Il passa encore une heure avant que je me sente prête à reprendre la voiture. Je conduisis prudemment et me garai devant la maison. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. j'en profitai pour prendre une douche et lancer une lessive pour me débarrasser de la sueur. Je redescendis en pyjama juste au bon moment pour voir Charlie rentrer.

"- Comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda t-il aussitôt.

"- C'était ennuyeux au possible. Vomir n'a rien d'exaltant." plaisantai-je.

"- Bella !" me gronda mon père.

En voyant mon sourire, il se radoucit et me proposa de faire le repas, ce que j'acceptai volontiers au vu de mon état de fatigue. Je mangeai du bout des lèvres. Décidément, la nausée et la douleur n'étaient pas décidé à me laisser en paix.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent sans que je m'en rende compte et, bientôt, le mauvais temps refit son apparition à Forks. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Les Cullen allaient revenir et bientôt je devrai parfaire mon potentiel dans l'art du mensonge.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je me sentais faible. Comment allais-je faire croire à Edward que j'allais mieux ?

Nous sommes rentrés , je passe te chercher demain matin pour déjeuner en famille. E

J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous , à demain. B

Je m'empressai d'écrire à Alice pour lui dire que j'aurais besoin de son aide pour cacher mon état. Elle me répondit presque aussitôt.

Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi , fais attention à toi. A

Je m'endormis ce soir là, après une séance de chimio particulièrement éprouvante. Le lendemain je me réveillai à la fois folle de joie mais aussi paralysée par la peur. Je me préparais, choisissant avec soin une tenue qui puisse cacher mon cathéter et espérant que l'odeur de mon sang ne me trahirait pas. Je me regardai dans le miroir et, malgré mes yeux et mon teint jaunâtre, j'avais plutôt fière allure pour une simple humaine, ça va sans dire. Il ne me restait plus qu'à brosser ma chevelure. Au premier coup de brosse, je constatai avec horreur qu'une poignée de mes cheveux étaient restés sur la brosse. Elle m'échappa des mains et j'étouffai un cri dans un oreiller. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et retint un sanglot.

_C'est vraiment pas le moment de pleurer... Reste calme, c'est juste quelques cheveux. _

Je respirai profondément et constatai que je pouvais encore m'attacher les cheveux. Je passai avec lenteur la brosse pour parfaire ma coiffure et perdit d'autres mèches de cheveux. J'étouffai les pleurs qui menaçaient de reprendre.

Quand je fus enfin prête, je descendis rejoindre Charlie qui, lui, se préparait pour une partie de pêche.

"- S'il y a le moindre problème,..." dit-il en suspendant son geste.

"- Oui… Je sais, mais tout va bien se passer." le rassurai-je sans mentionner ce qui venait de se passer.

Un coup de klaxon retentit dehors et je sus que le moment était arrivé de faire face à un moment que je redoutais depuis que j'avais eu cet entretien avec Carlisle. Je déposai une bise sur la joue râpeuse de Charlie, enfilai une veste et m'élançai au dehors.

"- Bonjour…" tentai-je auprès d'Edward.

"- Bonjour." dit-il de sa voix délicieuse.

Un courant d'air balaya ma nuque et je fus rassurée de constater que mon odeur ne devait pas avoir tant changé que ça à cause de la chimiothérapie. Edward caressa ma joue avec tendresse. Il m'ouvrit la porte avec élégance et je m'engouffrai dans sa Volvo. Il mit aussitôt le chauffage.

"- Tu as froid ?" me demanda t-il.

"- Je…non, pas vraiment."

"- Tu trembles." dit-il sarcastique.

"- Tu es fin observateur." dis-je sur le même ton.

"- Je suis un vampire, je te rappelle." rigola t-il.

"- Ah, j'avais oublié ce minuscule détail." répondis-je du tac au tac.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et bientôt nous fûmes à destination. Il m'aida comme toujours à m'extirper de la voiture. Nous entrâmes dans la somptueuse demeure des Cullen.

Ils étaient tous là à m'attendre, même Rosalie. Esmée me serra gentiment dans ses bras, comme à son habitude :

"- Bienvenue, ma chérie. je t'ai préparé de quoi manger."

"- Il ne fallait pas."

"- Et te laisser mourir de faim ? Quelle genre d'hôtesse je serais ?" rigola t-elle doucement en me poussant vers la table.

Encore une fois ils me regardèrent tous manger avec amusement pour certains. L'envie de vomir me reprit. Je déglutis et pris un verre d'eau pour faire passer cette envie. Je souriais du mieux que je pouvais à tous ces vampires.

"- Quelle est la suite du programme ?" demandai-je avec le plus d'enthousiasme dont j'étais capable.

"- Et si nous nous faisions une petite séance de cinéma ?" proposa Carlisle.

"- Pas de problème, on vous laisse choisir le film. Il faut absolument que je parle à Bella, sa tenue ça ne va pas du tout…" s'exclama Alice.

"- Alice !" s'exclama Esmée, indignée.

"- Ça va aller, choisissez un film, on revient !" les rassurai-je.

Je suivis Alice dans sa chambre. Aussitôt dans sa chambre elle se jetta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras, avec plus de douceur que la dernière fois, cependant.

"- Comment tu vas ?… Comment tu vas vraiment ?" me demanda t-elle en prenant mon menton dans sa paume.

"- Je… C'est difficile. C'est si dur de faire semblant. Les chimio sont éprouvantes, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire semblant encore longtemps."

"- Je t'aiderai… Tu le sais." murmura t-elle.

"- Je me sens si mal au quotidien… Je me sens si différente."

"- Je comprends..." dit-elle tristement.

"- C'est étrange pour moi aussi. Ton avenir m'est devenu totalement flou." ajouta t-elle.

"- Alice… " marmonnai-je tremblante.

Elle me regarda avec intensité et me prit la main. J'écartai un pan de ma chemise pour lui montrer le cathéter. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme effrayée.

"- Je peux toucher ?"

"- Bien sûr." dis-je surprise.

Elle le toucha du bout du doigt et fit la moue. Une moue adorable et irrésistible.

"- Je commence à perdre mes cheveux." dis-je au bord des larmes.

Elle me serra dans ses bras avec précaution et me chuchota à l'oreille :

"- Compte sur moi pour trouver une solution." me rassura t-elle en me caressant tendrement le dos.

Tout un coup on frappa pas à la porte

"- On vous attend toutes les deux !" hurla Emmett.

"- On arrive !" nous criâmes en chœur.

On éclata de rire toutes les deux et Alice m'attira vers son dressing où elle me tendit une poche pleine de vêtements qu'elle avait déjà préparé au préalable. Elle ferma la porte et m'invita à porter une combinaison ravissante qui avait l'avantage de cacher mon cathéter à la perfection.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre les autres. Je m'installai entre Edward et Alice et le film démarra. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Quand Alice me voyait faiblir, elle venait à ma rescousse et, à mon grand étonnement, ça passa comme une lettre à la poste.

Malheureusement, arriva le temps où Edward dût me ramener. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me chuchota :

"- Alice, tu as vraiment un don. Bella est sublime."

"- Elle l'est toujours !" corrigea Esmée en donnant une petite tape à son fils

"- Bien sûr."

Il me ramena chez moi et me promit de venir me chercher à la première heure le lundi matin.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain j'ouvris péniblement les yeux et la douleur me tira complètement du sommeil. Je m'étirai avec lenteur et posai les pieds au sol. Aussitôt une intense nausée m'envahit. Je me précipitai au toilettes pour vomir, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur qui me vrillait les côtes. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et avalai les comprimés visant à atténuer les symptômes, aussi bien les vomissements que la douleur. J'en avalai trois d'un coup et m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour reprendre mon souffle. J'entendis Charlie toquer à la porte.

"- Bella ? Ça va ? " me demanda t-il inquiet.

Je me levais chancelante pour ouvrir la porte et fit une tentative de sourire.

"- Je crois que je vais rester au lit aujourd'hui, histoire d'être d'attaque pour le lycée, demain."

Il sembla hésiter :

"- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter le lycée le temps de…"

"- Non, papa… Je veux continuer à vivre aussi normalement que possible."

"- En mentant à tout le monde ?" grommela t-il.

"- Je ne veux pas de pitié de la part de mes amis. Je veux faire comme si tout allait bien. Alors oui, même si c'est une erreur à tes yeux, je préfère mentir."

"- C'est surtout Edward Cullen que tu veux ménager !" s'énerva t-il.

"- Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, ni à maman, ni à toi, ni à lui en effet. Si tu veux bien, je retourne dans mon lit. Je suis épuisée. S'il te plaît, cherche à me comprendre !" dis-je en criant avant de perdre mon souffle.

"- Bella…" se radoucit-il.

"- Ce n'est rien, papa. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi…" pour couper court à la dispute.

Il se racla la gorge pour chasser les trémolos de sa voix et me proposa de m'apporter mon petit déjeuner. J'acceptai pour lui faire plaisir.

Il descendit les escaliers et j'en profitai pour retourner dans ma chambre où je constatai avec horreur que des cheveux - beaucoup trop - parsemaient ma taie d'oreiller. Je me dépêchai de me regarder dans le miroir. A mon grand soulagement, j'avais encore assez de volume pour ne pas avoir de trous. Je me glissai de nouveau dans mes draps et attrapai mon téléphone pour écrire un sms à Alice :

Alice, je stress beaucoup pour demain. Je me demande comment je ferais quand je serais seule avec lui. B

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver :

Sois toi même, comme tu l'as toujours fait et tout ira bien. Cependant fais de ton mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Edward est toujours très inquiet à ton sujet, il sera plus vigilant. A

ps : penses à te nourrir convenablement

Merci d'être là. B

Charlie arriva tout d'un coup avec un plateau plein. Il y avait une tasse de chocolat chaud parsemé de mini guimauves et une belle pile de pancakes.

"- Tu es conscient qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui va manger dans cette pièce ?" ris-je

"- J'ai peut être vu les choses en grand mais je n'aime pas te voir dépérir."

"- Je ne dépéris pas. Je me prépare à une carrière de mannequin." le taquinai-je pour chasser ce sujet pesant que je n'avais pas envie d'aborder.

Charlie eut un faible sourire et déposa le plateau sur mes genoux. Je constatai avec plaisir que les médicaments avaient fait effet mais n'avaient pas pour autant ouvert mon appétit :

"- Bon, tu vas bien m'aider à finir ce buffet garni ?" dis-je en avalant une gorgée de chocolat et en piquant ma fourchette dans un pancake dont je coupais un morceau. "C'est délicieux !" m'exclamai-je étonnée.

"- Hé !" protesta Charlie qui avait pris place dans mon rocking-chair.

J'éclatai de rire et je vis un grand sourire apparaître sur le visage de Charlie. Un vrai sourire et ça me réchauffa le cœur. Je continuai à déguster le petit déjeuner mais, bientôt, j'eus le ventre plein. J'avais à peine entamé la pile de pancakes et je vis aussitôt que Charlie faisait la moue.

"- Je n'ai pas très faim. Je me rattraperai à midi." tentai-je de le rassurer.

"- J'y veillerai." affirma t-il avec le ton que je l'imaginais employer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

" - Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ?" dit-il en pointant timidement Jane Eyre sur ma table de chevet.

Attendrie, je m'installai confortablement et acquiesçai.

"- Avec plaisir, papa. Tu veux un résumé ?"

"- Non, j'ai déjà lu ce livre." marmonna t-il.

"- Tu as déjà lu ce livre ?" répétai-je bêtement.

"- Tu me prends pour un bouseux tout droit sorti de sa cambrousse ?"

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me mis à bégayer, ce qui fit rire Charlie. Puis il ouvrit le livre là où j'avais glissé un marque page et commença à lire. Sa voix était douce et agréable si bien que je finis par m'endormir. Je sentis juste Charlie remonter les couvertures puis se glisser hors de la chambre en silence.

Je me réveillai deux heures plus tard, le cerveau encore embrumé par mes cauchemars. J'étais encore fatiguée et je ne tardai pas à voir apparaître Charlie dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

"- Tu es pire qu'une mère poule !" dis-je, la voix encore pâteuse.

"- Tu as faim ? C'est bientôt l'heure de passer à table."

"- Pas vraiment, mais je t'ai promis d'essayer."

"- Je t'apporte ça dès que c'est prêt." dit-il, sur le point de disparaître.

"- Attends, je viens avec toi." dis-je en sortant du lit.

"- Tu veux pas rester te reposer ?"

"- Si, mais je veux pas rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Faut que je me prépare à demain. Il faudra bien que je sorte de mon lit et ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi."

Il me fit un timide sourire et me tendit le bras pour m'aider à descendre les escaliers. Il m'aida à m'installer et, pour une fois, ce fut moi qui le regardait s'agiter dans la cuisine. Enfin, il posa une assiette fumante devant moi : du poulet tout simple avec un mélange de légumes cuisinés. Il s'installa en face de moi et je vis qu'il attendait que je commence. Je fis de mon mieux pour le satisfaire mais, arrivé à un tiers du plat, je n'avais déjà plus du tout faim.

"- Je n'en peux plus." dis-je en soupirant et en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

"- Mais tu as à peine mangé… Tu avais dit..." protesta t-il.

"- Je sais papa , mais c'est au delà de mes forces."

Il se radoucit et débarrassa la table puis il me lança un regard hésitant.

"- Ça te dirait de regarder un film avec ton vieux père ?"

"- Avec plaisir, papa. C'est mieux que de somnoler dans ma chambre."

Nous prîmes place dans le canapé et Charlie lança un vieux polar dont il était friand. Je me calai contre son épaule. Nous avions peu d'élan de tendresse et je me dis qu'il était temps de nous y mettre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Charlie se détendit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Après le film, je laissai Charlie me parler de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans la ville plutôt paisible de Forks. Le repas du soir fut plus difficile que le précédent car la nausée avait refait son apparition. Je m'éclipsai pour reprendre des cachets mais, malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à avaler quoi que ce soit.

"- Tu ne veux même pas un peu de soupe ? Je dois en avoir une boîte qui traîne quelques part."

"- Je t'assure Charlie, je n'ai pas faim du tout."

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il me proposa de regarder un autre film avec lui mais je lui proposai plutôt de regarder du sport. Je savais qu'il y avait un match important dans la soirée et je ne voulais pas l'en priver. Je décidai de remonter dans ma chambre pour essayer de rattrapper mon retard. Angela m'avait apporté des notes et, voyant mon air défait, avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas me poser trop de questions sur la raison de mon absence. Je lui avais donc servis la même excuse qu'à Edward. Je me plongeai donc dans mes cours et m'endormis au milieu de mes livres de cours.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je me secouai pour me sortir du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Des cheveux continuaient à tomber par poignées dans le siphon de la douche. Après avoir attaché mes cheveux en chignon pour la première fois de ma vie d'adolescente, je pris soin de choisir une tenue qui cacherait mon cathéter aux yeux du vampire qui ne tarderait pas à me détailler. Je me regardai dans le miroir et, malgré tout, j'étais plutôt acceptable à regarder. J'aviserai en fonction de la réaction d'Edward.

Je rejoignis Charlie qui pliait son journal pour partir travailler :

"- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?"

"- Oui, ça va déjà mieux qu'hier et je ne serais pas seule."

"- Au moindre problème,…" commença t-il.

"- Oui papa." soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je t'ai pas encore placé sous surveillance policière."

"- Pas encore…?" dis-je dubitative.

il éclata de rire puis enfila sa veste pour partir travailler.

"- A ce soir." me lança t-il.

"- A ce soir." dis-je penaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis le moteur de la Volvo suivis d'un coup de klaxon. Je glissai mes médicaments dans la poche intérieure de mon sac et sortit sur le porche. Je me dirigeai aussi prudemment que possible vers Edward. Il me prit dans ses bras et sentis ses paumes glaciales sur mon visage.

"- Tu as mauvaise mine." un pli se forma entre ses sourcils.

"- Merci !" dis-je ironique.

"- Tu sais très ce que je veux dire." dit-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

"- Tu sais qu'un calcul ça ne disparait pas comme ça ?"

"- Tu as maigri…" murmura t-il.

Je lui pris la main avec douceur, déposai un baiser dans sa paume et lui fit mon plus beau sourire en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient noires comme la nuit. Sa faim ne devait pas aider à son humeur.

"- Cesse de t'en faire autant pour moi. Je ne suis pas en cristal."

Il me regarda fixement et son regard se radoucit comme s'il était incapable de me résister.

"- Au moins, tu n'as plus de fièvre." dit-il en passant sa main sur mon front.

"- Tu vois, tout n'est pas si noir !" dis-je en riant.

Il fit la moue et je regardais ma montre pour essayer de couper court à cette conversation :

"- On va être en retard."

"- Tu me caches quelque chose, Bella… Et pas que toi. Alice aussi."

"- Non, je ne te caches rien et je vois pas ce qu'Alice vient faire là-dedans."

"- En ce moment, elle est mystérieuse. Elle fait des cachotteries et elle me cache ses pensées."

"- Tu m'expliqueras comment on cache ses pensées à un télépathe au juste ?" dis-je sarcastique.

"- Je ne sais pas. Mais, chaque fois que je me concentre sur elle, ses pensées se focalisent sur des choses anodines."

"- On va vraiment être en retard, Edward."

"- Très bien... Mais on continuera cette discussion plus tard."

Il m'ouvrit la portière, comme à son habitude et, une fois qu'il eut démarré, je me sentis malgré moi entraîné par le sommeil. Décidément, faire semblant que tout allait bien était plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais cru à l'origine.

Edward me réveilla avec délicatesse, posant un baiser juste à côté de mon oreille. Je sursautai et bondis hors de la voiture, attrapant mon sac au passage.

"- Je suis vraiment en retard."

"- Tu ne vas pas m'échapper comme ça aussi facilement, Isabella Swan. On aura cette discussion."

Je lui tirais la langue et partis en courant vers mon cours de maths où, bien évidemment, j'arrivai en retard. Je me fis engueuler par le professeur qui m'intima de m'asseoir à ma place, c'est à dire à côté d'Angela.

"- Salut !" lançai-je aussi joyeusement que possible.

"- Salut !" me chuchota t-elle.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours, mais rien ne semblait vouloir s'imprimer dans mon cerveau. Mes pensées allaient d'Edward à ma prochaine session de chimio. Avant et après celle-ci, je passerai de nouveau un IRM puis un PET-scan pour voir si le cancer avait progressé ou s'il réagissait à la chimiothérapie.

Ce fut la sonnerie qui me tira de mes pensées.

"- Alors, tu te sens mieux ?" me demanda Angela en rangeant ses affaires.

"- Oui et non." dis-je prudemment.

"- C'est à dire ?" elle semblait inquiète.

"- Disons que je ne suis pas tout à fait remise. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps encore. Mais rien de grave... Et, s'il te plaît, garde ça pour toi." murmurai-je.

"- Promis." dit-elle en faisant comme si elle verrouillait ses lèvres à clé.

On se sépara juste après s'être promis de manger ensemble aujourd'hui, ce que j'étais ravie d'accepter car cela m'éviterait de parler à Edward, du moins dans l'immédiat.

Mon cours suivant était un cours de biologie. Je me retrouverai donc assis à côté d'Edward. Son regard se posa sur moi. Il semblait toujours en colère et inquiet. Il ne me regarda pas, trop occupé à lire son livre de biologie dont je doutais sérieusement qu'il ne connut chaque page par cœur. Je pris ma place à ses côtés et fis mine de l'ignorer.

Je pris mon livre de biologie dans mon sac quand mes mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Le livre m'échappa des mains. Vif comme l'éclair, Edward le rattrapa au vol et me le tendit en me regardant pour la première fois. Ses yeux me transpercèrent de part en part et je me félicitai qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

"- Tu es bien maladroite, ces derniers temps." se contenta t-il de dire avec une voix parfaitement neutre.

"- Je suis une empotée chronique, tu le sais."

"- On va dire ça comme ça." s'agaça t-il.

"- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ?!" m'exclamai-je le plus discrètement possible car la classe commençait à se remplir d'élèves.

Il se redressa, comme piqué au vif.

"- Ce qui m'arrive à moi ?!" grogna t-il.

"- Oui… Tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ?" dis-je plus fort et passablement énervée.

Je sentis tous les regards se poser sur nous. Edward saisit mon poignet, empli de colère mais en retenant sa force malgré tout.

"- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Isabella !" dit-il en retenant un grognement vampirique de lui échapper.

Le fait qu'il m'appelle Isabella me mit hors de moi. Je retirai vivement mon poignet et m'assis sur ma chaise sans lui lancer un regard. Je l'entendis se laisser tomber bien trop humainement sur son tabouret. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers nous. Heureusement, ce fut cet instant que choisit le professeur pour faire son entrée.

Le cours passa avec une lenteur exaspérante où je devais me retenir de glisser ne serait ce qu'un regard à ma gauche. Enfin la sonnerie sonna ma délivrance. Je rangeai à la va-vite mes livres dans mon sac. Je sentis une main glacée se poser sur mon épaule. Je réfléchis quelques instant avant de décider à me retourner.

"- Ecoute, Isa… Pardon,... Bella... Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Oublions ce qui s'est passé... Mais il faudra qu'on aie cette discussion. On se voit à midi ?" demanda t-il de sa voix la plus douce. Impossible de résister à cette voix.

"- J'ai déjà promis à Angela de manger avec elle." dis je en souriant. Je lui avais déjà pardonné.

Il sembla déçu et soucieux, puis me fit un de ces sourires irrésistibles.

"- Très bien. On se retrouve ce soir."

"- Bien sûr" dis-je souriante.

Je quittai la classe et, après mon cours de littérature, me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Je pris une portion de choux et pris place face à Angela qui lorgna mon plateau.

"- Tu n'as pas faim ?"

"- Pas tellement… Je me suis disputée avec Edward." tentai-je.

"- Oh…" se contenta t-elle de dire, même si je sentais qu'elle s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Je jetai rapidement un regard à Alice qui me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je grignotai mon chou quand je sentis une nausée irrépressible m'envahir.

"- Alice…" dis-je faiblement.

Je la vis chuchoter quelque chose à Jasper et à Edward, puis elle se dirigea vers moi à grandes enjambées. Elle me prit le bras et se pencha vers Angela qui était bouche bée.

"- Je te l'emprunte quelques instants, si ça ne t'ennuie pas." sa voix était pétillante et joyeuse, comme à son habitude. Angela fit non de la tête et nous regarda nous éloigner.

Quand je fus sûre d'être hors de porté d'oreilles qui soient humaines ou vampires, j'articulai faiblement.

"- Alice je vais vomir."

Les couloirs étaient vides. Alice me prit sur son dos et m'emmena en un clin d'œil aux toilettes les plus proches. Comme elle l'avait fait chez eux, elle me tint les cheveux. Au chou se mêla de la bile, mon estomac se contractant par spasmes. Alice m'aida à m'asseoir sur la cuvette et m'apporta de quoi me rincer la bouche. Je me levai pour me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

"- Merci Alice…" murmurai-je.

"- Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments." dit-elle en prenant mon menton dans sa paume.

"- Non j'ai oublié… Avec ton frère…enfin il est si têtu."

"- Il sait que quelque chose cloche, il ne laissera pas tomber."

"- Je sais…"

"- Il faut retourner à la cafétéria avant qu'Edward croit que je t'ai kidnappé." elle rigola tristement.

De retour là-bas, je pris l'attitude la plus naturelle possible et fis un petit geste de la main à Alice alors qu'elle retournait voir ses frères. Je souris pour rassurer Angela.

"- Alice voulait me parler à propos d'une virée à Port Angeles."

"- C'était pressé visiblement. Je suis toujours perturbée de te voir discuter avec un des Cullen."

Je ris et la sonnerie retentit enfin et le reste de l'après midi se passa sans heurts. Avant de rejoindre Edward devant sa Volvo, je décidai d'envoyer un sms à Alice.

Merci encore pour tout à l'heure. Edward ne se doute de rien ? J'ai encore besoin de ton aide. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu'il aille chasser ce soir et ne vienne pas me voir... J'ai besoin de me reposer...et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir "la discussion" qu'il veut qu'on ait, merci. B

La réponse fusa presque aussitôt.

Pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis passée maîtresse dans l'art de faire gober presque n'importe quoi à ce pauvre Edward, donc il ne se doute de rien de plus qu'avant. Compte sur moi pour ce soir. A

Rassurée, je rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait déjà. Il me prit la main avec douceur et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Mon cœur accéléra brutalement dans ma poitrine. Il me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

"- Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure... Mais je suis si inquiet, ça va me rendre fou." dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Je me blottis contre son dos.

"- Edward… Je te promets que tout va s'arranger." murmurai-je en sachant parfaitement que c'était un mensonge.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement.

"- Je vais te croire…pour le moment."

Il me caressa la joue et m'invita à entrer dans le véhicule. Pour meubler le silence qui régnait dans la voiture, Je décidai de lui demander ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur semaine de "camping". Il me décrivit, avec de merveilleux détails, la péninsule d'Olympic.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison, la voiture de Charlie était déjà là.

"- Tu vas devoir me laisser là. Tu sais, Charlie ne t'as pas encore vraiment pardonné pour…"

"- Je le comprends. Je ne me pardonne pas non plus et tu n'aurais pas dû me pardonner si facilement."

"- Que veux tu ? Je ne suis qu'une stupide humaine !" dis-je en riant.

Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me serra dans ses bras.

"- Je préfère te voir comme ça. Mais ne crois pas que tu échapperas à la conversation que je t'ai promise."

Son regard d'obsidienne plongea dans le mien. Il fit un sourire triste.

"- Le blanc de tes yeux est toujours jaune…" dit-il soucieux.

"- Ce n'est pas grand chose…" essayai-je.

Il poussa un petit grognement et mon coeur manqua un battement

"- On verra ça… Je dois te laisser, on est observés. A ce soir." ajouta t-il en chuchotant au creux de mon oreille.

Je rejoins Charlie sur le perron et fit un petit signe de la main à la Volvo qui s'éloignait. Je montai aussitôt faire mes devoirs en priant qu'Alice arrive à convaincre son frère d'aller chasser au lieu de venir me voir et je savais que ça ne serait pas chose facile. Je pris des comprimés dans mon sac et les avalai pour être sûre de pouvoir manger ce soir, le repas du midi n'ayant pas été un franc succès.

Encore une fois, le repas de Charlie fut délicieux et, pourtant, je ne pus manger plus que quelques bouchées.

"- Essaie de faire un effort, tu vas finir avec la peau sur les os à ce rythme."

"- Je fais de mon mieux, mais celui qui a dit que l'appétit vient en mangeant est un crétin."

"- Tu manges la moitié et je te laisse tranquille." ajouta mon père sans faire attention à mes protestations.

Je me forçai pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et ça ne me ferait sûrement aucun mal. Je remontai dans ma chambre pour essayer de rattraper le retard que j'avais pris dans les cours. Mes pensées n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur le contenu de ma lecture.

_Je me préoccupe de la réaction d'Edward mais je n'ai toujours rien dit à maman. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que sa fille unique va mourir ? J'ai bien vu quel effet ça faisait à Charlie. Pourquoi lui infliger une longue agonie à elle aussi ? Ou alors j'étais simplement trop égoïste ? Je voulais simplement faire comme si de rien n'était, était-ce trop demander ? _

Mon téléphone sonna sur la table de chevet.

"- Allô ?"

"- Bella, c'est moi." c'était Edward.

"- Oui ?"

"- Alice veut absolument qu'on aille chasser ce soir et, tu la connais, impossible de lui dire non."

"- Impossible, en effet. Donc tu ne viens pas ce soir ?"

"- Non." dit-il tristement.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, on se voit demain et cette fois je te promets de déjeuner avec toi." promis-je en sachant que je le regretterai sûrement.

"- Tu as tout intérêt à tenir cette promesse. Tu ne m'échapperas pas pour toujours." dit-il léger, mais je savais qu'il était sérieux et que bientôt je devrai faire face à un interrogatoire en règle. "et au fait, demain, je vais au lycée avec ma voiture. J'ai un rendez vous dans l'après-midi."

"- Quel rendez-vous ?" demanda t-il sérieux.

Je paniquai. Il allait falloir sortir un mensonge qui tienne la route.

"- Le genre de rendez vous qu'à parfois une femme." dis-je, rouge des pieds à la tête.

Il y eut un flottement au bout de la ligne puis je l'entendis soupirer.

"- Très bien. Un jour, faudra que je t'offre une autre voiture."

"- On a déjà parlé de ça."

"- Les humains sont si butés."

"- C'est un trait qu'on partage avec vous."

Il ne releva pas et j'entendis Alice s'impatienter derrière lui.

"- On se voit demain au lycée."

"- A demain et bonne chasse." murmurai-je.

"- Bonne nuit."

Il raccrocha et je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement. J'aurai au moins une nuit de répit.

Il était déjà tard et je décidai d'aller me coucher. Je m'endormis à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Soudain, en pleine nuit, je fus réveillée par une douleur atroce. Je gémis et me tordis en deux, les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas hurler de douleur. J'essayai de sortir du lit mais impossible de bouger. Des perles de sueur coulaient sur mon front.

"- Charlie !" tentai-je mais seul un mince filet de voix s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je respirais lentement et refit une tentative.

"- Charlie !"

Il apparut presque aussitôt, une batte de baseball entre les mains et l'air hagard.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" grommela t-il.

Aussitôt que son regard se posa sur moi il lâcha la batte et se précipita à mes côtés.

"- Bella…"

"- Papa..." articulai-je difficilement.

"- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital." dit-il en faisant mine de se redresser.

"- Non ! " hurlai-je.

"- Bella…" tenta t-il.

"- Passe-moi mes...anti-douleurs." haletai-je.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et revint avec les cachets et un verre d'eau. Il m'aida à les avaler et reposa ma tête avec douceur sur mon oreiller. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et me passa un gant frais sur le visage. Enfin, après des minutes qui me semblèrent des heures, la douleur reflua. Charlie ne lâcha pas ma main tandis que je me rendormais.

Il me réveilla avec douceur le lendemain matin en posant le plateau du petit déjeuner sur mes genoux.

"- Tu te sens comment ?" demanda t-il inquiet.

"- Bien mieux."

"- Tu es sûre de vouloir aller au lycée aujourd'hui ?"

"- Oui, ça va mieux. Et cet après-midi on se retrouve à l'hôpital."

"- Oui." finit il par lâcher.

Je parvins à grand mal à manger la moitié de ce qu'avait préparé Charlie et commençai à me préparer pour le lycée. Je coiffai de nouveau mes cheveux en chignon et enfilai un gros pull.

Charlie venait de partir quand je me glissais dans l'habitacle de ma vieille Chevrolet. Je remarquai combien ça m'avait manqué de conduire et enclenchai la première.

Je me garai à côté du 4x4 d'Emmett. Edward était là. Il discutait justement avec sa famille quand je m'approchais d'eux.

"- Bonjour." lançai-je aussi joyeusement que possible.

"- Bonjour, toi." me répondit Emmett en me donnant une tape dans le dos qui réveilla ma douleur et me coupa le souffle.

"- Tu cherches à me casser en deux, teddy bear ?"

"- Oh pardon… J'oublie toujours..." marmonna t-il en guise d'excuses.

"- C'est ça, tu "oublies" ! " dis je en mimant les guillemets.

Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et lança un regard noir à son frère. La sonnerie retentit et on dut se séparer. Je fis un détour aux toilettes pour prendre mes médicaments, pour être sûre de pouvoir manger. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à assimiler les cours et la douleur n'aidait pas.

Arriva le moment à la fois redouté et attendu de mon déjeuner avec Edward. Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria et remplis suffisamment mon plateau pour qu'Edward ne me dispute pas. Je pris place face à lui et me laissai tomber sur ma chaise en soupirant.

"- Qu'est ce qui nous vaut ce soupir ?"

"- Je sais très bien où tu vas vouloir en venir et j'estime que c'est inutile."

"- Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. Mais d'abord, mange."

Il croisa ses mains sous son menton comme l'avait fait son père et m'observa, un léger pli entre les sourcils. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles quelques instant quand sa voix me ramena à la réalité.

"- Mange, Bella." m'ordonna t-il.

Je picorai du bout de ma fourchette, mangeant lentement mais me forçant pour donner le change. Malgré tout, il sembla que cela ne suffisait pas.

"- Bella, décidément, tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi." Il me prit la fourchette des mains, la piqua dans un morceau de pizza et me le tendit. Le rouge me monta aux joues d'embarras.

"- Edward !"

"- Si tu veux que j'arrête, il te suffit de manger" gronda t-il.

Je repris la fourchette et mangeai jusqu'à l'écœurement. Malgré tout, ça ne semblait pas suffire à Edward qui avait le regard fixé sur mes mains qui tremblaient malgré moi. Le pli sur son magnifique visage s'était accentué et ce fut la sonnerie qui me sauva d'une autre remontrance.

"- Je me dépêche, sinon je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous."

"- Très bien, mais ce soir, tu nous rejoins à la maison et tu n'échapperas pas une fois de plus à la discussion que je dois avoir avec toi." tonna t-il.

"- On se retrouve chez toi, mais il faut d'abord que je prévienne Charlie."

Il me regarda m'en aller et j'accélérai le pas jusqu'à ma voiture. Je retrouvai Charlie devant l'hôpital et on ne tarda pas à m'emmener passer mes examens.

Pendant que nous attendions les résultats, je me tournai vers Charlie.

"- Les Cullen m'invitent à manger chez eux ce soir. Tu es d'accord ?"

"- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de t'interdire d'y aller de toutes manières et puis le docteur Cullen et sa femme sont des gens bien."

Je me jetai à son cou.

"- Merci charlie !"

"- Doucement !" dit-il en rigolant.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Carlisle qui, mon dossier sous le bras, nous invita à le suivre. Il me jeta un regard pénétrant et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Quand nous fûmes dans son bureau, il se racla la gorge et me regarda dans les yeux.

"- Comment te sens tu, Bella ?"

"- J'ai connu mieux..." avouai-je pour la première fois avec franchise.

"- Alors…?" demanda Charlie, tendu.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard compatissant qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"- Charlie, malheureusement les nouvelles sont mauvaises… Pour le moment la chimiothérapie ne semble pas fonctionner mais il est trop tôt pour se prononcer sur ce sujet de façon définitive. En revanche, les résultats de tes examens montrent que ton cancer progresse assez vite. Il va nous falloir mettre en place un traitement plus agressif."

Une boule tomba au fond de mon estomac. Le reste du rendez-vous, Carlisle passa son temps à assurer à Charlie qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me sauver et à lui expliquer le protocole de soin.

Enfin nous pûmes sortir. J'essayai tant bien que mal de réconforter Charlie.

"- Tu es toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?… Parce que je peux rester avec toi."

"- Oui… Oui vas-y, je… J'ai besoin d'être seul."

Je le pris dans mes bras un long moment et on partit chacun dans nos voitures. Je me dirigeai vers la demeure de des Cullen, la boule au ventre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une discussion avec Edward. Mon cœur battait la chamade et la douleur se fit plus présente. Heureusement - ou malheureusement - j'étais déjà arrivé à destination. Je me regardai dans le miroir de courtoisie et décidai de lâcher mes cheveux et essuyer les larmes qui avaient roulé sur mes joues sans que je m'en compte.

A peine je fus sortie de la voiture qu'Edward était déjà à mes côtés, son bras autour de ma taille. Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur où je fus accueilli chaleureusement par Esmée.

"- Bonsoir, ma chérie. Comment te sens tu ?"

"- On ne peut mieux." mentis-je, la douleur se faisant de plus en plus présente.

"- Carlisle ne devrait plus tarder. Si nous passions au salon ? J'ai préparé des amuse-bouches."

Je m'assis avec précaution sur le canapé où je fus rejoint par Edward et Alice, qui me serra discrètement la main pour m'encourager. Je pris un toast puis un deuxième. Mon estomac faisait des nœuds et je devais faire appel à toute ma concentration pour ne pas faire attention à la nausée qui me tiraillait. Carlisle ne tarda pas à arriver et me salua comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Arriva le moment de manger.

Je tripotai la nourriture du bout de ma fourchette.

"- Ce n'est pas bon ?" s'inquiéta Esmée.

"- Non non, c'est délicieux… Seulement, je n'ai pas faim."

Sept paires d'yeux inquiets se tournèrent vers moi et je me sentis rougir.

"- Bella..." gronda Edward.

"- Je n'ai pas faim, ce n'est pas la fin du mode ok ?" m'énervai-je.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie." essaya de tempérer Esmée.

Emmett sorti une blague dont il avait le secret qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Nous discutâmes un moment tous ensemble puis Edward m'invita à venir dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Quand il se tourna vers moi son regard s'était durcit :

"- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vas-tu enfin me dire ce que vous me cachez, Alice et toi ?"

"- Mais on ne te cache rien." dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

Il s'approcha de moi si vite que j'eu un sursaut de frayeur

"- Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile si tu veux bien. Je _sais _que vous me cachez quelque chose toutes les deux… Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas."

Mon cœur battit un peu plus fort et la douleur dans mon ventre s'accentua. Je chancelai. La colère d'Edward se transforma de nouveau en inquiétude. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

"- Tu vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas…" murmura t-il tendrement.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne :

"- Mets de la musique…s'il te plaît." répliquai-je faiblement.

"- Bella…"

"- S'il te plaît…" dis-je en le suppliant du regard.

"- D'accord… Mais alors danse avec moi." dit-il en me tendant la main.

Il s'approcha de sa chaine hifi et mit de la musique classique. Il me prit de nouveau la main et posa sa main sur ma taille, m'entraînant dans une danse lente. Petit à petit, le pic de douleur s'essoufla.

"- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda t-il en glissant sa main sur ma joue. Je me raidis aussitôt. Edward fronça les sourcils.

"- Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda t-il en plongeant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux de façon incontrôlable. En voulant les sécher, il retira sa main, se retrouvant avec une grosse mèche de mes cheveux dans sa paume. Je me sentis blêmir. Il regarda sa main hébété et me lança un regard désespéré.

"- Non…non… Non !" marmonna l'amour de ma vie.

Il me prit avec douceur dans ses bras et déchira violemment mon pull. Je poussai un cri de surprise. Il écarta l'encolure de mon t-shirt, mettant à jour mon cathéter. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent. Il me serra brutalement dans ses bras et des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge.

"- Non…non..." pleura t-il.

Il me prit par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux, les siens empreints d'une immense douleur.

"- Dis-moi que j'ai tort…dis-moi…" sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

"- Je suis désolée…" fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Il entra soudain dans une rage folle, renversant les étagères sur lesquels trônait sa collection de CDs, et balança les meubles à travers la pièce. je fus paralysée par la peur.

"- Edward…s'il te plaît..." marmonnai-je.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Emmett se jeta sur Edward pour l'empêcher de jeter son canapé à travers la baie vitré. Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras où je me laissais aller à mes sanglots. Les autres, hormis Carlisle, nous interrogèrent du regard.

"- Alice, tu étais au courant ?!" hurla t-il toujours retenu par son frère.

J'essuyai mes joues pour faire face à Edward.

"- Oui…mais ne lui en veut pas. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire."

Il me dévisagea, peiné. Puis il se tourna cette fois vers son père.

"- Et toi, tu savais… Oui, tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dit..."

"- Le secret professionnel…"

Edward sembla se calmer et je compris que c'était grâce à Jasper. Je vis Edward déglutir.

"- Est ce que… Est ce qu'elle…?" dit-il, la voix brisée.

Il y eut un silence et je compris qu'Edward lut la réponse qu'il redoutait dans l'esprit de Carlisle car il se laissa tomber à genoux en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

"- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? " intervint Emmett.

Il avait lâché Edward qui sanglotait sans verser de larmes.

"- Bella… Je peux leur expliquer?…" proposa Carlisle.

Et de nouveau, tous les yeux furent braqués sur nous.

"- Non, je vais le faire." dis-je, décidée. "Je… Je vais mourir… J'ai un cancer..."


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps sembla se suspendre et ce fut Emmett qui prit la parole le premier.

"- Si c'est une blague, Bella, ce n'est pas drôle du tout."

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

"- Ce n'est pas une blague, malheureusement."

Tous les visages se figèrent dans une même tristesse. Même celui de Rosalie sembla attristé à ma grande surprise.

"- Carlisle… Ça ne peut pas être vrai ?!" demanda Esmée en jetant un regard inquiet vers Edward.

A cet instant je savais pertinemment ce qui traversait son esprit. Qu'allait-il advenir d'Edward une fois que je ne serais plus là ?

Je me penchai vers celui-ci. Il sanglotait toujours, si empreint de douleur et de désespoir que je sentis mon coeur se briser. Tout ça était de ma faute. Je me mis à genoux et pris son visage dans mes paumes.

"- Ecoute-moi… Ça va aller… Ça va aller..." dis-je doucement.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux emplis d'une telle douleur, une douleur que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir provoquer.

"- Ça va aller ?!" répéta mécaniquement Edward.

"- Oui." murmurai-je.

"- Ça ne va pas aller, non !…" hurla t-il.

"- Edward…"

"- Pourquoi vous m'avez caché ça ?!… Pourquoi ?!" dit-il, révolté.

"- Je… J'avais peur que tu… tu sais, l'Italie" Je laissai ma phrase en suspend.

"- Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre sans toi…"

Un frisson glacé me traversa et, à cet instant, j'oubliais complètement que j'allais mourir. Je l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux.

"- Je t'interdis… Tu comprends, je te l'interdis." Ma voix n'avait jamais était aussi convaincante.

Edward me serra dans ses bras sans plus prononcer un mot. Soudain, Rosalie s'approcha.

"- Transforme la…" murmura t-elle.

Les yeux d'Edward s'allumèrent d'un feu brûlant

"- Non… Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça !" murmura t-il.

"- Edward..." dis-je doucement pour ramener son attention vers moi.

Il me regarda avec un tendresse infinie , me caressant la joue avec douceur :

"- Je ne te demande rien… Je veux juste profiter du temps qui me reste avec toi…" murmurai-je.

"- Le temps qui te reste…" murmura t-il lui aussi, dépité.

"- Tu es tout ce qui compte…" dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

"- Bella…" sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Je caressais ses cheveux avec douceur :

"- Je n'ai pas peur, parce que je sais que tu seras là… N'est ce pas ?" demandai-je timidement.

Il sembla se reprendre et prit mon visage dans sa paume pour me fixer dans les yeux.

"- Bien sûr que je serai là… Mais après,..."

"- J'arriverai à te convaincre." dis-je, décidée.

Le reste de ma famille s'était éclipsé pour nous laisser rien que tous les deux. Edward m'embrassa avec douceur. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et me blottis contre lui. Il me repoussa doucement.

"- Bella… Je te promets d'être près de toi, quoiqu'il arrive."

"- Je te promets de me battre…"

Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment quand la douleur refit son apparition. Un gémissement m'échappa bien involontairement.

"- Tu as mal quelque part ?" s'inquiéta Edward en me soulevant dans ses bras pour me poser sur le canapé qu'il n'avait finalement pas eut le temps de détruire. Il me caressa les cheveux en me berçant.

"- Ça été si dur de te cacher tout ça…"

"- Chut, ne dis rien…" murmura t-il en déposant un baiser glacé sur ma joue.

Il se passa au moins heure où nous ne dîmes rien. Enfin, quand la douleur reflua jusqu'à devenir supportable, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de marbre de l'homme de ma vie.

"- Il va falloir que je rentre…"

"- Je n'en ai pas envie…"

"- Moi non plus mais, Charlie…"

"- Je te ramène !"

"- Ma voiture…"

"- A partir d'aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que tu conduises." coupa t-il.

"- Edward…" grognai-je.

"- Ce n'est la peine de discuter." répliqua t-il, implacable.

"- Très bien..." dis-je faiblement.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds et à descendre l'escalier. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Esmée me prit dans ses bras.

"- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ma chérie, nous sommes là."

"- Merci. Vous êtes adorables." dis-je en souriant.

"- Je ramène Bella chez elle." intervint Edward.

"- Tu es sûre d'être en état ?" s'inquiéta Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule.

"- Totalement." le rassura Edward.

Alice me serra dans ses bras, suivie d'Emmett qui me murmura à l'oreille :

"- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser abandonner. Tu as interêt à te battre."

"- Promis, teddy bear."

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. je jetai un dernier regard à la Chevrolet.

"- Tu sais, je suis parfaitement capable de conduire." tentai-je.

"- Plus la peine de discuter de ça... Je la ramènerai chez toi plus tard, même si l'envie de l'emmener à la casse me démange."

"- Edward !" protestai-je.

"- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es en colère ?"

Je me glissai dans la voiture et attendis qu'Edward me rejoigne. En un sens, j'étais soulagée de ne plus devoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais j'étais aussi largement préoccupée par l'avenir, mais pas par le mien.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arrivé à la maison. Charlie attendait sur le perron et se précipita vers la Volvo.

"- Bella, ça va ?" demanda t-il, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude.

"- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Edward à découvert le pot aux roses et il n'a pas voulu que je conduise."

"- Alors tu sais tout, mon garçon..." demanda Charlie soucieux à Edward.

"- Oui, monsieur…"

"- Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle quand je ne le pourrai pas."

"- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur."

"- Tu veux dire, comme quand tu t'es envolé, me laissant ramasser les pots cassés ?" lâcha durement Charlie.

Edward sembla accuser le coup.

"- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais j'aime votre fille. Et jamais plus je ne la ferai souffrir."

"- J'attendrai que tu me le prouves." assena mon père.

"- Je vous le prouverai." répondit Edward en fixant mon père dans les yeux.

Cette discussion me mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. La tension était montée d'un cran. j'embrassai Edward timidement puis pris le bras de Charlie.

"- Papa, Edward a appris de son erreur. Tu peux lui faire confiance."

"- On verra..."

"- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Bella. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin." dit-il de son sublime ténor.

"- C'est vrai, papa, la soirée a été éprouvante."

Charlie me prit le bras et m'emmena vers la maison. Je me retournai vers Edward.

"- Bonne nuit."

"- Bonne nuit." dit-il avec un clin d'œil discret.

A peine la porte fermée, j'entendis le vrombissement de la Volvo s'éloigner. Charlie se tourna vers moi.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bas ? Comment l'a t-il découvert ?"

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et tendis la main devant Charlie, montrant des cheveux morts.

"- C'est comme ça qu'il a su. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle."

"- C'est à dire ?"

"- J'avais jamais vu autant de désespoir dans les yeux de quelqu'un."

Charlie ne dit rien mais il semblait réfléchir. Peut-être était-il en train de réviser ne serait-ce qu'un peu son avis sur Edward ?

"- Papa… Comment tu vas, toi ?"

"- Pas très bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

"- Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade pour moi. Ça va aller, papa."

Il me prit par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux avec une moue attendrissante.

"- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Tu es ma petite fille, Bella, et je donnerais ma vie pour la tienne. Sans hésiter le moindre instant."

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Décidément, je faisais souffrir toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Charlie me serra dans ses bras.

"- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va !" dit-il avec autant de légèreté que possible.

"- Papa… Je vais me coucher. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit." dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse.

"- Bonne nuit…"

Je grimpai les escaliers et me glissai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer à accueillir mon vampire favori.

Une fois glissée dans mon lit, je ne tardai pas à entendre Charlie se coucher. Peu après, Edward apparut dans ma chambre. Il me sourit. On pouvait y deviner une pointe de tristesse et d'angoisse. Il se glissa dans le lit à mes côtés et mêla ses doigts aux miens.

"- J'ai discuté avec Carlisle. Il m'a dit que tu serais hospitalisée pour ta prochaine session de traitement."

"- Hospitlalisée ?"

"- Oui. Il t'en parlera surement plus en détail dans ces prochains jours. Il en a déjà parlé avec Charlie, visiblement. Tu ne le savais pas ?"

"- Non, je ne savais pas."

Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux avec précaution. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de mon aimé.

Je me voyais déambuler dans une ville qui me semblait familière. Bientôt, je reconnus le cimetière de Forks. Ils étaient tous là. Enfin, presque tous. Les Cullen n'étaient pas là. Ma mère pleurait dans les bras de Phil et Charlie était droit comme un piquet. Ça n'empêchait pas cependant des larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Il avait les yeux bouffis et rouges. Cela me serra le cœur de le voir ainsi. Je savais déjà quel nom serait écrit sur la pierre tombale. Je me demandais où se trouvait la famille Cullen.

Puis je fus aussitôt projetée dans Volterra. La première que je vis fut Esmée. Elle avait l'air dévastée. Ils étaient dans le palais des Volturi. Tous regardaient l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait Edward. A peine mon regard se posa sur lui qu'un des sbires des Volturi lui arracha la tête.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en étouffant mon cri dans l'épaule d'Edward. Des pleurs me secouant convulsivement.

"- Bella… Bella, je suis là… je suis là..."

"- Edward…" réussis-je à articuler.

"- Calme toi… Je suis là."

"- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse." murmurai-je en plongeant dans ses yeux.

"- ….Bella ?…"

"- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…. Fais moi la promesse de vivre…"

"- …Je ne peux pas faire cette promesse." me répondit Edward avec une infinie tristesse.

"- Je ne peux pas supporter…ils ne pourront pas supporter que tu meurs."

"- Bella…" sa voix se brisa.

"- Comprends moi… Comment pourrais-je...partir sereine en sachant que tu vas mourir ?"

"- Tu ne vas partir nulle part." dit-il en me serrant plus fort.

"- Edward… " dis-je frissonnante et parcourue de sueurs froides.

"- Tu es brûlante de fièvre…" dit-il soucieux ou seulement pour changer de sujet.

"- Ne te laisse pas mourir." dis-je en grimaçant de douleur.

"- On en reparlera." dit-il en se levant.

J'attrapais son poignet implorante:

"- Ne me laisse pas !" dis-je pliée en deux.

Il se pencha pour être à mon niveau.

"- Je reviens tout de suite, n'aie pas peur."

Il disparu dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau et mes cachets. Il m'aida à boire et reprit sa place dans mon lit. Il me passa ses mains glacées sur toutes les parties découvertes de mon corps ce qui me soulageait grandement.

"- Je vais mourir Edward… Mais toi, tu as toute l'éternité devant toi. tu trouveras…quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Tu trouveras..."

Il posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

"- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi…"

"- Edward…" murmurai-je tristement.

"- Je n'aimerai toujours que toi…"

"- Je t'aimerai toujours." répondis-je la gorge sérrée.

"- Ne parle pas comme ça."

"- Il faut être réaliste…" dis-je les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"- Tu vas te battre…"

"- Oui." promis-je. "Tu vas rester en vie ?"

"- Pour le moment…" marmonna t-il.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre." dis-je avec une infini tristesse.

"- On en reparlera."

Je finis par me rendormir, épuisée par cette conversation et par la fièvre.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, Edward avait disparu remplacé par Charlie qui semblait soucieux.

"- Papa… Quand comptais tu m'annoncer que la prochaine chimio passerait par un séjour à l'hôpital ?"

"- Et comment es-tu au courant de ça ?"

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'Edward me l'avait dit cette nuit.

"- Disons que c'est apparu dans la conversation quand j'étais chez les Cullen, hier."

"- Ah… Et bien je voulais attendre un peu car je sais très bien ce que tu en penses."

"- Tu sais très bien que je veux profiter du temps…"

"- Ne dis pas ça Bella. Sois optimiste."

"- A quoi bon ?"

"- Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire ça."

"- Désolée. Je ferai de mon mieux, papa."

Il passa un gant frais sur mon visage et m'apporta une bassine où je ne tardais pas à vider mon estomac pourtant vide.

"- Je vais m'en sortir papa. Va travailler."

"- Bella..." gronda t-il.

"- Je suis une grande fille, j'ai pas besoin de nounou, je t'assure."

Il sembla hésiter et s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit.

"- Tu es certaine ?…"

Je voyais bien qu'il voulait rester.

"- Oui, la ville à plus besoin de toi. Moi je vais me reposer."

"- Mais si jamais…"

"- Il ne va rien m'arriver."

Il hésita encore un long moment puis se leva

"- J'y vais alors… Mais toi, tu restes au lit. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. Mais ménage toi, ok ?"

"- A vos ordres, chef !" dis-je avec un salut militaire.

Charlie eu un petit sourire puis disparut. J'entendis le son du moteur disparaître dans le lointain. Bientôt, j'entendis des pas léger grimper l'escalier et vis apparaître Edward dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

"- Bonjour…" marmonnai-je la voix pâteuse.

Il s'approcha à vitesse vampirique et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Je me détournai, gênée par le contenu de la bassine. Il me prit le menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" murmura t-il.

"- Je… Je peux m'occuper de moi et…je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi." dis-je avec un regard discret vers la bassine. Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Il suivit mon regard et me fit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret.

"- Tu es si adorable. Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de ce genre de détail ?"

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Etait-ce parce que j'étais gênée ou parce que je n'arrivais pas à croire que je puisse être aimée par un homme aussi merveilleux ?

Il m'aida à boire un peu d'eau et, après avoir vidé la bassine, se glissa dans le lit à mes côtés.

"- Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ?" lui fis-je remarquer.

"- C'est le cadet de mes soucis !" ricanna t-il.

"- Edward… Il faudra bien que tu reprennes ta vie d'avant."

Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils. Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il avait l'air si perdu.

"- Avant toi, ce n'était pas une vraie vie…"

Je fis la moue et caressai sa joue.

"- Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire ça."

"- Ce n'est que la pure vérité. Avant toi, j'étais perdu."

Je posai mon front brûlant contre le sien.

"- Tu es si chaude." dit-il tristement.

"- Ça va aller" répondis je calmement

"- Ça me brise le cœur."

"- Ça va aller..." répétai-je.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment et nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il m'aida à manger, même si je n'avais pas faim du tout et que la nausée me nouait l'estomac. Je me forçai pour lui faire plaisir mais mon estomac était bien décidé à faire des siennes. Je me sentis de nouveau affreusement gênée d'être si humainement faible.

La journée passa avec une lenteur inhabituelle pour une journée passée avec Edward.

"- Je dois partir." finit-il par dire.

Je dus faire la moue car il me fit un doux sourire.

"- Charlie arrive. Je reviens ce soir." me promit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il s'échappa par la fenêtre et un creux se forma dans mon cœur.

Les jours se succèdent et, bientôt, ce fut le moment de me rendre à l'hôpital. Ma fièvre était passée momentanément. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée mais j'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour le cacher. Bien évidemment, ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Je posai une valise sur mon lit et commençai à ranger mes affaires dedans. J'y glissai un ou deux livres même si la fatigue me rendait cet exercice difficile. Charlie fit son apparition dans mon dos.

"- Tu es prête ?"

"- Oui." dis-je ne me forçant à sourire.

La vérité c'est que ce combat, bien qu'en étant qu'à son début, je ne le menait que pour mes proches. Pour maintenir Edward en vie car force était de constater que j'échouais à le convaincre de me survivre.

Charlie prit la valise et je le suivis. A peine nous étions dans la voiture que nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital.

L'infirmière nous conduisit dans une chambre individuelle et m'informa que nous commencerions ma session dès le lendemain. J'avais peur. Peur car je serai seule. Peur d'avoir mal. Charlie m'aida à m'installer et resta quelques heures avec moi. L'infirmière repassa pour prendre ma tension et ma température, puis disparut comme elle était apparue.

Puis on frappa à la porte. C'était Carlisle.

"- Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu, Bella ?" demanda t-il avec sa douceur habituelle.

"- Plutôt bien." mentis-je.

"- Ne l'écoutez pas. Je sais qu'elle souffre de plus en plus, sans parler de sa perte de poids."

"- Papa !" protestai-je.

"- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, vous donneriez combien à l'intensité de votre douleur ?" me demanda l'infirmière qui était réapparue comme par magie dans le dos de Carlisle.

"- Je dirais 4." mentis-je car présentement elle était plutôt à 7 mais j'avais appris à faire avec.

L'infirmière me sourit en disant qu'elle repasserais plus tard.

"- Bella, tu es prête pour cette nouvelle session de chimiothérapie. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas."

"- Ça va aller. Je sais ce qui m'attend."

"- On se verra plus tard, chef Swan. J'ai des papiers pour vous."

Sur ces mots, Carlisle sortit de la chambre.

"- Papa, rentre à la maison."

"- Non, je reste avec toi…"

"- Je t'assure que ça va !" mentis-je à nouveau.

"- Essaie de t'en convaincre et peut-être que je te croirai."

"- Papa…"

"- Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je ne suis pas dupe du petit jeu auquel tu joues, mais si c'est ce que tu veux…"

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par un coup à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrebailla et laissa apparaître Edward et Alice.

"- Bonjour, les enfants. Bella a besoin de se reposer." intervint mon père.

"- Non, ça va, papa. Je t'assure. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison."

Il lança un regard à Edward puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi.

"- Très bien, puisqu'on me chasse..." dit-il en rigolant.

"- On se voit demain." ajouta t-il en hésitant à déposer une bise sur mon front.

"- A demain, papa !" m'exclamai-je.

Il salua les Cullen puis disparut en fermant la porte. Alice sautilla vers moi et m'entoura de ses bras.

"- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son père." me reprocha t-elle.

"- A quel sujet ?"

"- De tout..." répondit-elle simplement.

"- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à te montrer forte ?" me demanda Edward chez qui la colère couvait.

"- Tu sais très bien pourquoi." me contentai-je de dire.

Alice me tendit un sac de grand magasin. Un pli se forma entre mes sourcils.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé, Alice ?"

"- Moi vivante, jamais je ne te laisserai porter ces affreuses chemises de nuit d'hôpital."

"- Tu sais que, techniquement, tu n'es plus vivante." la taquina son frère.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue tout en me poussant vers la salle de bain. Je me changeai en laissant de côté ma réticence. J'enfilai un magnifique pyjama en flanelle et rejoignis les deux autres dans la chambre.

"- Tu devrais te coucher, Bella." m'intima Edward.

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment ailleurs où aller." plaisantai-je.

Je me glissai dans les draps. La fatigue s'abattit sur moi comme sur une chape de plomb. Je bâillai bruyamment. Alice fouilla dans ma valise en marmonnant.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ?"

"- Il faudra vraiment que je t'emmène faire une virée shopping un de ces quatre."

Je fis une moue boudeuse qui la fit rire.

Ils passèrent la soirée avec moi jusqu'à qu'on les chasse. A peine furent-ils partis que je me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, l'infirmière ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Elle installa la poche de chimiothérapie. La douleur et la nausée s'insinua dans mes veines. Mon corps se couvrit de sueur et de frissons. Charlie ne tarda pas à passer. Il était si doux et si prévenant avec moi que ça me mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Nous discutâmes des nouveautés de Forks qui se réduisaient pour ainsi dire à néant.

Il fut bientôt remplacé par Edward et Esmée. Celle-ci demanda à son fils d'aller chercher de quoi me désaltérer.

"- Viens ma chérie, je vais t'aider à te changer."

Je rougis de plus belle. Elle me caressa la joue, comme une mère l'aurait fait.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regarderai pas." me rassura t-elle.

"- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça." bafouillai-je.

"- Laisse-moi t'aider."

Elle m'aida à prendre une douche et à enfiler un nouveau pyjama en flanelle. Edward nous attendait sagement sur le fauteuil de la chambre et me tendit une canette de coca.

"- Tu as besoin de sucre." décréta t-il.

Esmée nous couvait du regard.

Cette nuit-là encore, je fis le même cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui me ramenait à Volterra et qui voyait mourir Edward.

Les semaines passaient, semblables, enchaînant chimio et douleur, vomissements et autre joyeusetés. Plus le temps passait et plus mon angoisse en ce qui concernait Edward grandissait.

Un soir que je passais ma brosse dans mes cheveux, je constatai avec horreur que des trous apparaissaient dans ma chevelure. L'infirmière choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la salle de bain, un air compatissant sur le visage.

"- Vous devriez les raser… Ce sera plus facile que de voir… Ce sera plus simple, croyez-moi."

J'acquiessai en me retenant de pleurer.

"- Je vais chercher une tondeuse ?" me demanda t-elle avec prudence

J'acquiessai de nouveau , elle disparut pour reparaître presque aussitôt.

"- Vous voulez de l'aide ?"

Je finis non de la tête. Elle posa la tondeuse sur le rebord du lavabo et m'invita à rejoindre le lit pour qu'elle puisse prendre mes constantes. On m'apporta mon dîner mais, encore plus que d'ordinaire, je n'avais pas faim, ce qui me valu des remontrances car j'avais encore perdu du poids depuis mon entrée.

Ce soir là, alors que je me regardais fixement dans le miroir, n'arrivant pas à me résoudre à tondre ma chevelure, j'entendis la fenêtre grincer sur son châssis. Je passai la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, des larmes coulant encore sur mes joues. Je me retins de pousser un hurlement en voyant apparaître Edward. Je refermai la porte de la salle de bain et, presque aussitôt, Edward y toqua.

"- Ouvre moi." chuchota t-il.

"- Non !" ma voix tremblait.

"- Tu sais que je peux enfoncer cette porte si je veux mais, je préférerais ne pas ameuter tout l'hôpital, si tu veux bien..."

"- Je ne veux pas que tu me voies…" de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

"- Alice voulait venir mais c'est à moi de t'aider… Laisse moi t'aider."

Je me laissai quelques instants de réflexion et me décidai à ouvrir la porte. Je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward, me laissant aller à mon chagrin, peut être futile mais une perte d'une part de moi malgré tout. Il me serra la main pour m'encourager. J'essuyai les larmes sur mes joues et attrapai la tondeuse. Une mèche tomba sur le sol. Je me regardai avec effroi. Alors, Edward me prit doucement la tondeuse des mains et fit tomber le reste de mes cheveux au sol. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et sorti un foulard de sa poche. Il était en soie, magnifique.

"- Cadeau d'Alice." il le noua savamment autour de ma tête tondue.

"- Comment tu…" murmurai-je.

"- Alice…"

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait être au courant que grâce à Alice et c'est sûrement elle qui lui avait montré l'art de nouer un foulard. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me souleva.

"- Tu as l'air épuisée et tu as encore maigri." me réprimanda mon aimé.

Il alla me déposer dans le lit et me couvrit avec la couverture.

"- Maintenant, dors." dit-il avec autorité.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporté par l'inconscience.

La dernière semaine de traitement fut plus tumultueuse. Je passais mes journées à vomir et frissonante de fièvre. Je devais désormais me coltiner une perfusion car je ne mangeais pas assez au goût de Carlisle et j'échappais de peu à la sonde naso-gastrique.

Au bout des six semaines de traitement, le dernier jour, Carlisle m'annonça que je devais repasser un PET-scan. Je fis la grimace en voyant le visage de Charlie se tendre.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella… Ça va bien se passer." me dit Charlie.

Mais je savais que c'était plus pour se rassurer que véritablement calmer mon éventuel anxiété.

La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. On finit tout de même à m'emmener passer mon examen et, quand je fus de retour dans ma chambre, Edward, Emmett et Charlie étaient en train de discuter sport.

"- Vous me dites si je vous dérange ?" dis-je en regagnant mon lit.

"- Nous t'attendions." me rassura Charlie.

"- Dis plutôt que tu es content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter."

"- Je plaide coupable."

"- Je vais attendre un peu avant de te boucler" dis je en grimaçant.

La douleur se rappela à mes bons souvenirs. Edward se précipita aussi humainement possible vers moi.

"- Tu as mal ?…" Ce n'était pas une question. Il appuya sur bouton d'appel sans me demander mon avis et une infirmière ne tarda pas à arriver.

"- Il y a un souci ?" demanda t-elle avec son ton le plus professionnel.

"- Elle a mal." répondit Edward à ma place.

"- l'intensité ?"

"- 5." mentis-je.

"- Isabella !" grogna Edward.

"- 8..." murmurai-je piquée au vif.

"- Je reviens avec de quoi vous soulager."

Bientôt, une nouvelle poche pendit au dessus de ma tête. On toqua à la porte et nous vîmes apparaître Carlisle. Il avait une mine défaite et fit signe à son fils de nous laisser seuls, Charlie et moi. Edward ne devait pas avoir lu l'esprit de son père car il quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Il déposa juste un baiser sur mes lèvres. Carlisle s'assit le rebord de mon lit et me fit un de ses sourires bienveillants.

"- Alors ?" demanda mon père impatient.

"- Je ne viens pas avec de bonne nouvelles…" lâcha t-il.

"- C'est à dire ?" demanda Charlie en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

J'entendis gémir à l'extérieur de la pièce et j'aurais reconnu cette voix entre toutes. Edward était déjà au courant.

"- Le cancer progresse plus vite qu'on ne le pensait… Il a métastasé…partout."

"- Ce qui veut dire ?" interrogea de nouveau mon père.

"- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, papa."

"- Non…" s'étrangla Charlie.

"- Malheureusement, Bella à raison… Je suis désolé, Charlie." et je savais qu'il était sincère car il n'y avait pas que ma famille et moi en jeu.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Edward se précipita vers son père.

"- Ce n'est pas possible, il reste forcément quelques chose à faire !" dit-il la voix empreint de douleur.

Son père fit non de la tête, la main sur son épaule.

"- Combien de temps ?" demanda fermement Edward au désespoir.

"- Trois mois… Au mieux..." articula difficilement Carlisle.

Une détresse infinie se peint sur le visage des deux hommes de ma vie puis, soudain, Edward parti en claquant la porte. Le regard de Carlisle se posa sur moi.

"- On peut envisager une hospitalisation de longue durée…"

"- Non !" dis-je le plus fort et le plus calmement possible.

"- Bella…" commença Charlie.

"- Non, papa ! Je ne veux pas passer le temps qu'il me reste dans cet hôpital."

"- Isabella !" me rappela t-il à l'ordre.

"- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter, papa !…" dis-je fermement, ce qui me laissa haletante.

Charlie me regarda, perdu, plongé dans une douleur dont j'étais la seule responsable. Il s'approcha et je vis qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas me montrer ses larmes. Il voulait être fort pour moi.

"- Je veux rentrer avec toi, papa."

"- Tu ne veux pas rentrer à Phoenix ?… Ta mère...elle..."

"- Non, je veux rester avec toi."

Il me serra dans ses bras dans un élan d'amour inattendu. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment.

"- Tu sors demain, Bella… Le lycée, c'est fini pour toi. Je vais organiser ton hospitalisation à domicile." dit Carlisle.

"- Je rentre à la maison tout ranger. J'ai bien peur de m'être un peu laissé aller pendant que tu n'étais pas là..."

"- T'inquiète pas pour ça, papa." dis je doucement.

Il prit sa veste et disparut à son tour. Je me retrouvais seule avec Carlisle.

"- Je n'aurais pas cru finir comme ça."

"- Tu peux compter sur moi jusqu'au bout, Bella."

"- Merci, Carlisle."

Il sortit de la chambre et je finis par m'endormir.

Au milieu de la nuit, un bruit me réveilla. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que c'était Edward et la Famille Cullen au grand complet, silencieux comme des félins. Ils se tenaient tous au pied de mon lit. Je sursautai légèrement.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?" demandai-je inquiète.

"- Bella… Je t'aime…" murmura Edward assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

"- Moi aussi… Je suis désolée...pour tout."

Mon regard passa sur chacun des visages vampiriques , ils étaient tous inquiet , mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour moi ou pas seulement surtout en ce qui concernait Rosalie , une seule semblait furieuse , Alice:

"- Je suis désolée, Bella." murmura t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

"- Désolée de quoi ?" demandai-je surprise.

"- Que cet idiot n'en fasse qu'à sa tête." dit-elle en pointant Edward du doigt.

Je les regardai tous avec incompréhension.

"- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?!" tempêtai-je aussi discrètement que possible.

"- Bella… " dit Edward en posant un genoux au sol. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine douloureuse. "Veux tu m'épouser ?"

Je ne percutai pas tout de suite. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

"- Pardon mais… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" demandai-je incertaine.

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il y brillait une magnifique bague sertie de diamants . Je plaquai mes mains sur ma poitrine.

"- Edward..." dis-je le souffle coupé.

Il me lança un regard perdu. Il attendait ma réponse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice bondir sur place. Elle savait déjà.

"- Mais Charlie...il "

"- On en a déjà parlé. Il est d'accord."

Toutes informations tournées dans ma tête, je serrai la main d'Alice et l'interrogeai du regard.

"- C'est vrai Bella. Il a demandé à ton père. Tu aurais vu, c'était magnifique et ton père est d'accord, mais toi ?" demanda t-elle mutine.

"- Redemande-moi…" murmurai-je.

Edward sembla étonné par ma demande et tous étaient suspendus à notre échange.

"- Veux-tu m'épouser ?" demanda t-il de sa voix de velours...


	5. Chapter 5

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je pris une profonde inspiration et regardai chaque visage vampirique avec attention. Emmett me fit un clin d'œil mutin. Jasper semblait indifférent à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Rosalie, je ne savais pas bien dire si elle était furieuse, inquiète ou les deux. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée, ils me regardaient avec un sourire bienveillant. Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Edward. Il était suspendu à mes lèvres.

"- Oui" dis-je simplement.

"- Oui ?" demanda t-il hésitant.

"- Oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser,…mais…"

"- Mais ?" son visage était défait.

"- A une condition... En fait, à deux conditions." lâchai-je en me levant.

"- Quels sont ces conditions ?" demanda froidement Rosalie.

"- La première,... " dis-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux "Tu dois me promettre de vivre."

"- Très bien." répondit Edward, sans conviction.

"- Et la deuxième ?" demanda cette fois Jasper.

"- Que vous veillerez tous à ce que sa promesse soit tenue."

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Esmée s'approcha de moi.

"- Cette condition...elle va de soi."

Edward semblait contrarié par cette réponse mais il était toujours un genou au sol. Je m'agenouillai devant lui.

"- Je veux devenir ta femme…"

Il prit alors l'alliance avec délicatesse et la glissa autour de mon annulaire et me murmura :

"- Je ferais tout pour remplir ta condition."

"- Et tu peux compter sur nous pour qu'il le fasse." ajouta Emmett.

Edward m'embrassa avec douceur et me souleva de terre pour me faire tournoyer. Il me reposa sur le lit avec prudence. Alice sautillait sur place.

"- Bella, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi organiser votre mariage."

"- Alice…"

"- Elle a promis d'être raisonnable." tempéra Edward.

"- Tu prévois ça quand ?" demandai-je à sa sœur.

"- Deux semaines."

"- Mais c'est très court !" m'étonnais-je.

"- Mettrais-tu en doute mes compétences ?" me demanda Alice, le sourcil arqué. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition :

"- Moi ? Jamais."

Alice me fit son sourire le plus machiavélique.

"- Dès que tu sors d'ici, on va te trouver ta robe."

"- Pense à la ménager." intervint Carlisle.

"- Promis !" répondit Alice en sautillant de joie.

Edward entoura ma taille et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit , je posais ma tête sur son épaule et regardait mon annulaire :

"- Je vais devenir madame Cullen..." dis-je rêveuse.

"- Ça te fait peur ?" demanda Edward dans un murmure.

"- Non… Enfin, il y a une chose qui me fait peur…"

"- De quoi as tu peur ?" demanda mon fiancé avec douceur.

"- De ma mère…"

"- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien dit à ta mère ?" s'étonna Edward qui avait compris l'origine de mon angoisse.

"- Bien sûr que non. Je ne lui ai rien dit et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache."

"- Bella…"

"- Il n'y a pas à discuter sur ce point. Regarde ce que je fais à Charlie. Je ne veux pas faire vivre la même chose à ma mère." dis-je fermement.

"- Tu ne fais rien à Charlie, ce n'est pas toi…" grogna t-il.

"- Ça ne change rien au final." dis-je, la gorge serrée.

Mes mains se portèrent nerveusement à mon foulard. Alice me prit les mains et me fit un clin d'œil.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." me rassura t-elle.

Je bâillai bruyamment , épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

"- Et si nous laissions nos jeunes fiancés un peu seuls ?" intervint Esmée.

"- Repose toi, Bella." m'ordonna Carlisle.

"- Je vais m'en assurer." répondit Edward.

Peu à peu la chambre se vida et nous restâmes seuls. Il m'embrassa puis m'aida à me glisser dans les draps.

"- Tu restes ?" demandai-je, la voix pleine d'espoir.

"- Oui."

Il se glissa avec prudence contre moi et glissa son bras sous ma tête.

"- Maintenant, dors." m'intima t-il

Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. La main de marbre d'Edward me caressa la joue.

Je me retrouvais aussitôt à Volterra, assistant encore une fois à l'exécution d'Edward. Je me réveillai en pleurs. Il faisait encore nuit mais Edward n'était plus là et je n'avais personne à qui me raccrocher. Une infirmière entra, affolé, dans la chambre.

"- Vous avez mal ?"

J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes pour lui faire un maigre sourire.

"- Non, tout va bien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar."

"- Vous êtes sûre ?" me demanda t-elle en me scrutant d'un regard inquiet.

"- Oui, tout va bien." dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

"- Très bien. Au moindre problème, vous m'appelez."

"- Merci."

Elle disparut, me laissant seule avec mes angoisses. Oui j'avais obtenu la promesse d'Edward et de sa famille qu'il me survivrait mais, comment en être sûre ? Je ne réussis pas à me rendormir et je pus assister au lever du soleil.

On m'apporta mon petit déjeuner que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de manger mais je décidais de faire un effort histoire d'être sûre de sortir d'ici. Charlie fut bientôt là, accompagné d'Edward. Charlie fut étonné de voir la bague déjà à mon doigt.

"- Comment ?" demanda t-il en passant du visage souriant d'Edward au mien.

"- Quand on est le fils du médecin qui s'occupe de votre cas, on a des passe droits." expliquai-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

"- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, fiston."

"- Je ne veux plus en perdre la moindre miette" dit-il, la voix emplie de tristesse.

Il y eut un silence gêné quand on frappa à la porte. C'était une infirmière qui me félicita d'avoir tout mangé et qui prit mes constantes.

"- Vous sortez aujourd'hui. Vous devez être contente."

Son regard tomba sur ma bague de fiançailles :

"- Oh, mais elle est magnifique !"

"- Oui... L'homme que j'aime à des goûts merveilleux."

"- Il a surtout deux sœurs avec des gouts de luxe" répondit l'intéressé.

J'éclatai de rire. L'infirmière inscrivit mes résultats dans mon dossier et me sourit.

"- Tout à l'air en ordre. Le docteur Cullen va venir vous voir et, après, vous serez libre."

"- Merci."

Elle sourit de nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

"- Félicitations !"

Je lui souris et elle referma la porte. Edward vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur le lit et me prit la main. Charlie prit place dans le fauteuil et croisa les bras.

"- Bon, puisque c'est décidé, ce mariage, il est prévu pour quand ?"

"- Dans deux semaines, papa."

"- Deux semaines ?!" s'exclama Charlie au bord de l'étranglement.

"- Je sais, c'est rapide. Mais Alice est une magicienne et puis tant que je suis en forme..."

"- Bella !" s'énerva Charlie.

"- Papa, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, s'il te plaît."

"- Et tu comptes dire quoi à ta mère ?"

Je posais ma main sur celle d'Edward pour me donner du courage.

"- Je compte ne rien dire du tout à maman, en tout cas en ce qui concerne mon état."

"- Tu ne crois pas que tu lui dois la vérité ?"

"- Elle la connaîtra bien assez tôt, la vérité." m'énervai-je.

"- Et tu comptes faire comment ?" dit-il en me détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je serrai la main d'Edward plus fort.

"- Si tu ne dis rien comme tu me l'a promis, tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en Alice."

"- Le sujet est clos, si je comprends bien." tempêta mon père.

"- Exactement !" dis-je timidement mais avec fermeté.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Carlisle pour entrer dans la chambre.

"- J'interromps quelque chose ?" demanda t-il en lançant un regard à Charlie.

"- Non, ma fille est juste une vraie tête de mule."

"- Je connais bien ça." dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à son fils.

Carlisle referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit au pied du lit.

"- Comment te sens tu ?"

"- J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici."

"- Tout est prêt pour ta sortie et pour ton suivi à domicile. Une infirmière passera tous les jours pour voir comment tu te sens et veiller à ce que tu reprennes du poids. Tu en as perdu beaucoup, ça m'inquiète."

"- Ça va aller." tentai-je de le rassurer.

"- Je compte sur toi pour y veiller." dit-il en lançant un regard à son fils qui acquiesça.

"- Je peux m'en aller ?" demandai-je, impatiente.

"- Change toi et tu es libre. Esmée me charge de te dire que tu es invitée à manger à la maison."

"- Ça ne t'ennuie pas, papa ?" dis-je en me tournant vers Charlie.

"- Non, je dois retourner au travail et, ce soir, on a de la visite. Les Black viennent."

Je sentis Edward se crisper sur ma main.

"- On se retrouve ce soir alors ?"

"- J'ai bien besoin d'aide pour faire face à ce qui nous attend."

Il attrapa sa veste, fit au revoir de la main.

"- Esmée va être ravie. On se retrouve là-bas." déclara Carlisle avant de disparaître à son tour, nous laissant seuls avec Edward.

"- Je suis si heureuse de bientôt devenir ta femme."

"- Pour toujours…" murmura t-il.

"- Pour toujours." répétai-je tristement.

Je remarquais soudain qu'Edward n'était pas venu les mains vides.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" dis-je en sortant du lit.

"- Oh, juste un cadeau d'Alice."

"- Je crains le pire..." marmonnai-je.

"- Va donc te changer, qu'on puisse sortir d'ici."

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude. Je glissai un regard dans le sac qu'avait apporté mon fiancé et enfilai son contenu. Il y avait un joli chemisier à motif de cerf et un pantalon slim taille haute en simili cuir. A ma grande stupeur, il y avait aussi une paire d'escarpins. Je poussai cependant un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la hauteur des talons était gérable, même pour une empotée telle que moi.

En me penchant, je remarquai qu'il restait quelque chose dans le sac. Je déballai avec anxiété le dernier paquet. C'était une perruque. je ne sais pas comment avait fait Alice mais elle en avait trouvé une qui correspondait exactement à ma couleur naturelle et à ma coupe d'avant . Je regardai vite fait sur mon portable comment on mettait en place ce genre d'accessoire. je fis glisser le foulard et regardai mon crâne quelques instant avant de détourner les yeux. Aidée d'un tutoriel, je mis en place la perruque.

Je me regardais fixement dans le miroir quand on toqua à la porte.

"- Tu es prête ?"

"- Oui." dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Il me regarda des pieds à la tête et fit un de ses charmants sourire. Il me prit la main et me fit tourner sur moi même.

"- Tu es magnifique."

"- Ta sœur à pensé à tout."

Il me serra dans ses bras.

"- Il faudra que je la remercie." dit-il.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers l'extérieur. A peine nous eûmes posé un pied à l'extérieur que nous fûmes accueillis par une volée de confettis et des applaudissements.

"- C'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça, Alice ?"

"- On ne peux rien te cacher, ma chère Bella !" me dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Et toi, tu étais au courant ?" demandai-je en me tournant vers Edward.

"- Evidemment !" me dit-il en riant.

"- Bon, on y va ?" grogna Rosalie, impatiente comme toujours, quand j'entrais dans l'équation.

On grimpa dans la Volvo et la main d'Edward se posa naturellement sur la mienne pendant qu'il conduisait à vive allure comme à son habitude.

"- Le mariage te fait peur ?" demandai-je à voix basse car je savais qu'il pourrait l'entendre.

"- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur." dit-il gravement.

"- Et si nous profitions du présent ?"

"- Oui…" dit-il sans plus entrer dans les détails.

Nous fûmes vite arrivé devant la villa des Cullen. Edward m'aida à marcher dans l'herbe avec mes talons auxquels je n'arrivais malgré tout pas à me faire.

Esmée avait préparé à manger. Je me forçai une nouvelle fois à tout avaler. Il me faudrait bien reprendre du poids pour ne pas faire peur à ma mère ou à mes amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. A peine eus-je fini mon repas qu'Alice se pendit à mon cou.

"- Bella, nous allons faire du shopping !"

"- Alice...je ne suis pas sûre..."

"- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je te kidnappe ! Et on y va pas seules. Rosalie et maman viennent aussi."

"- Mais…" protestai-je.

"- Il n'y a pas de mais..." répliqua t-elle en me poussant à l'extérieur.

Nous prîmes la voiture de Rosalie et je compris rapidement que nous nous rendions à Port Angeles. Rosalie se gara juste devant une boutique de robes de mariées. Je me tournai vers Alice, bouche bée.

"- On a deux semaines, tu te souviens ? Autant commencer par le plus important !"

Elle me tira de nouveau par la main et me poussa vers la porte. La vendeuse nous salua et nous entraîna vers un salon d'essayage. Alice demanda plusieurs modèle à la vendeuse. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait fait des repérages dans la nuit, à moins que ce soit ses visions qui la guidait.

Elle me poussa dans la cabine d'essayage et me passa une première robe. A peine eut-elle vu le résultat qu'elle m'invita à en passer une autre. Enfin, au bout de la quatrième, elle afficha un grand sourire dévoilant légèrement ses crocs. Je commençais à sentir la fatigue venir et fut heureuse qu'elle me pousse sur le podium. Esmée avait toujours son sourire chaleureux et, à ma grande stupéfaction, Rosalie souriait aussi.

Je me regardai dans le miroir et fut impressionnée de me trouver aussi belle. La robe était d'un blanc éclatant. Une robe sirène couverte de dentelles et brodée de perles. Le décolleté mettait ma poitrine en valeur tout en cachant ma maigreur et surtout mon cathéter. Mes épaules étaient découvertes pour apporter de la légèreté. Je me tournai légèrement pour voir un décolté plongeant dans mon dos et une traîne d'au moins deux mètres.

"- Tu es à couper le souffle !" s'exclama Alice.

"- Tu vas faire une magnifique mariée, ma chérie." s'exclama Esmée, émue.

"- Cette robe te va comme un gant." ajouta Rosalie du bout des lèvres, détournant le regard.

Je nageais légèrement dans la robe mais Alice me rassura tout de suite : la robe serait prête à temps. Je me demandais bien comment cela serait possible. Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

"- C'est un secret."

"- Je ne sais même pas si je peux me permettre de l'acheter." dis-je piteuse.

"- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je m'occupe de tout."

"- Mais…" protestai-je

"- Maintenant, les chaussures !" déclara Alice sans même me prêter attention.

Après avoir longuement hésité entre deux paires, elle finit par choisir la moins haute. Une fois changée, je me laissai tomber sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Rosalie en bâilliant.

"- On ferait mieux de rentré, les filles. Bella est épuisée et il faut qu'elle se repose."

"- Mais il faut aussi trouver les accessoires !" protesta le lutin brun.

"- Je suis sûre que tu pourras choisir tout ça seule, ma chérie." proposa Esmée.

Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts, si bien que je me laissai emporter par l'inconscience et n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Quand je me réveillai, j'étais devant chez Charlie, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Esmée. Je bondis comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

"- Excusez moi..." dis-je confuse et les joues rouges.

"- Ne sois pas désolée, ma chérie, tu avais l'air éreintée." dit-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans ma perruque.

"- Je m'occupe du reste. J'ai déjà envoyé les faire-parts. Prends soin de toi, Bella. Il faut que tu sois au top pour le jour J !" murmura Alice.

"- Compte sur moi." dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Celle ci disparut et je rejoignis Charlie en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il se tourna vers moi et fit comme si de ne rien n'était mais, je vis son regard s'attarder quelques instants sur mes cheveux.

"- Quand arrivent les Black ? "

"- Dans moins de trente minutes. Tu veux te reposer avant ? Je peux toujours annuler si…"

"- Non, tout va bien. Je vais me changer. Il est peut-être le temps de dire la vérité à Jake."

"- J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire à ta mère, alors ?"

"- Parce que je ne veux pas lui faire la même chose que je te fais à toi…"

"- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais quand…" il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"- Quand je serais morte ? Tu lui diras que c'était moi qui ne voulait rien lui dire."

"- Tout à l'air si simple quand tu le dis."

"- Je sais que ça ne l'est pas, papa. Rien de ce que je te demande ne l'est."

"- Tu sais que je ferais tout ce que tu veux ?"

"- Oui…papa " dis-je en lui tenant la main.

Il me regarda tristement puis soupira.

" - Il faut que je retourne à mes fourneaux, sinon nous n'aurons rien à manger."

Il me tourna le dos pour masquer sa gêne.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je quittai les escarpins et optai pour des baskets. J'avais assez tenté le diable pour aujourd'hui. Je retirai la perruque qui commençait à me donner un mal de tête et enroulai de nouveau mon foulard autour de mon crâne. Ça allait sûrement faire un choc à Jake.

J'étais entrain de flâner sur internet quand on frappa à la porte.

"- Bella, ils sont là. Tu descends ?" hurla Charlie en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Je l'entendis saluai Billy et Jacob. quand j'entendis la voix de ce dernier, je sentis mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. C'était plus dur que je ne le croyais. Je poussai un long soupir et descendis les escaliers avec autant d'entrain que possible.

Jacob se tourna vers moi et son visage devint sombre. Il se précipita vers moi.

"- Bella… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda t-il, mi-anxieux mi-furieux.

"- Papa, on va discuter dehors. Tu nous appelles quand le repas est prêt ?"

Nous nous glissâmes dehors et prîmes place sur les marches du perron. Jacob me prit la main. Sa peau était brûlante comme toujours.

"- Dis-moi quelque chose, Bella, je t'en prie" me supplia Jacob dont la colère était visiblement retombée.

Je me tournai vers lui après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

"- Jake… Il y a quelques temps, on m'a diagnostiqué...un cancer."

"- Pourquoi...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" la colère refit son apparition avec plus de ferveur.

"- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses la même tête que tu fais maintenant… Jacob… j'ai autre chose à te dire… Edward…"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce..." il retint le dernier mot.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"- Jake on en a déjà parlé !… Edward m'a demandé en mariage."

"- Et tu as dit oui…c'est ça ?"

Je fis oui de la tête.

"- Dans combien de temps ?"

"- Deux semaines."

Je lus la stupeur sur le visage de mon ami.

"- Si vite… Mais pourquoi ? Ne devrais-tu pas te consacrer à ta guérison ?"

Je regardai de nouveau Jacob dans les yeux.

"- Parce que je vais mourir...bientôt." dis-je à voix basse.

Le visage de Jacob se remplit de douleur.

"- Jake, tu es mon ami… Je t'aime beaucoup et j'ai quelque chose à te demander. En fait, deux choses."

"- Je t'écoute." bafouilla t-il.

"- La première, de ne rien dire à personne…"

"- Très bien… Et la seconde ?"

"- D'être mon témoin."

Il sembla réfléchir, perdu dans un abîme de tristesse.

"- Tu y tiens ?… Tu sais ce que je pense de..."

"- Oui, mais tu le feras… Pour moi…"

"- Laisse-moi y réfléchir."

Il caressa le dos de ma main de son pouce et nous entendîmes la voix de Charlie nous appeler de l'intérieur. Nous nous attablâmes et Charlie servit du poisson qu'il avait pêché avec Billy le week end dernier. Je picorai et cela suffit à me donner la nausée.

"- Tu ne manges rien, Bella ?" me demanda Billy.

"- J'ai trop mangé à midi." tentai-je.

"- Tu as tellement maigri." murmura tristement Charlie.

"- Désolée…" dis-je comme chaque fois que je sentais la culpabilité me ronger.

"- _Mange._" m'ordonna la voix d'Edward en mon fort intérieur.

Je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bains pour reprendre des médicaments et me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand je redescendis, ma nausée avait disparu mais n'avait pas laissé place à la faim. Je me forçai malgré tout pour donner le change.

La soirée se passa dans les rires, surtout grâce à Billy. Vers minuit, je sentis de nouveau la fatigue m'envahir et Billy sembla le remarquer.

"- Nous allons rentrer, n'est-ce pas, Jake ?"

"- Oui… " dit-il, plongé dans ses pensées.

Au moment de nous dire au revoir, il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

"- C'est oui pour ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais je le fais seulement pour toi."

"- Merci, Jake."

Ils restèrent quelques instant à discuter sport avec Charlie puis disparurent. J'appuyai ma tête sur l'épaule de Charlie. Il me souleva de terre et monta les marches pour me déposer dans mon lit, déjà endormie.

Les journées se déroulaient avec une régularité d'horloge suisse. Tous les matins, l'infirmière passait s'assurer que j'allais pas trop mal. Charlie avait repris sa routine car, tous les jours, Edward me tenait compagnie. Nous nous baladions dans les bois tout proches, même si, plus les jours passaient, et plus il était difficile de tenir le rythme d'Edward. Il me préparait à manger et me scrutait pendant que j'en avalais chaque morceau. Cependant, tous ses succulents plats finissaient souvent au fond des toilettes.

"- Bella,…ça va ?" me demanda la voix inquiète d'Edward derrière la porte.

"- Oui… Oui, ça va." dis-je avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Les jambes encore flageolantes, j'ouvris la porte et trébuchai, me retrouvant dans les bras d'Edward.

"- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça... Viens t'allonger."

"- Je n'ai pas envie de m'allonger." protestai-je.

Bien malgré moi, il me souleva de terre et me posa avec douceur sur le lit.

"- Si tu ne te reposes pas maintenant, comment vas-tu faire pour tenir ce soir pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?"

"- Encore une idée d'Alice, je suppose ?"

"- Bien évidemment. Avec une complice, cependant."

"- Une complice ?"

"- Rosalie."

"- Tu plaisantes ?" m'étonnai-je

"- Pas le moins du monde !" répondit-il amusé.

Il me couvrit avec ma couette et passa sa main sur mon front pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas fiévreuse.

"- Cette idée ne m'enchante guère, mais elles ont beaucoup insisté. Alors, si ça peut te faire plaisir,..."

"- Il me reste combien de temps ?"

"- Quelques heures, alors dors." me chuchota t-il.

"- Et toi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?" demandai-je curieuse.

"- Il paraît, oui, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Sûrement une chasse d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les esprits de Jazz et Emmett."

"- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir maintenant que je sais ça !" m'exclamai-je.

"- Tu préfères ne pas sortir avec Alice et Rose, alors ?"

"- Serait-ce du chantage ?"

"- Oui, c'est exactement ça."

"- Bon, bon, très bien. Tu m'aides avec les médicaments ?"

Il ne se fit pas prier et me tendit ce que je lui demandais avec un verre d'eau. Je fermais un œil puis l'autre et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Je fus réveillée par des rires tout près de moi. Je me redressai dans mon lit, à moitié réveillée.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" dis-je encore ensommeillée.

"- Ah Bella, tu es réveillée !"

"- La faute à qui ?" grommela Edward.

"- Ça va, je me sens mieux maintenant que j'ai dormi." tentai-je de le rassurer.

Car ce n'était pas totalement vrai : la douleur ne me quittait plus désormais et à ça s'était rajouté un essoufflement à l'effort assez récurent.

"- Bon, puisque Bella va bien, il va falloir que tu nous laisses, maintenant."

"- Jasper et Emmett m'attendent en bas." c'était une affirmation à mon intention. "Prenez soin d'elle." grogna t-il comme un avertissement.

"- Oui, allez ouste !" répondit Rosalie en le poussant à l'extérieur de ma chambre.

Elle se tournèrent ensuite vers moi avec un grand sourire et je remarquais que l'une d'elle avait posé une housse à vêtements sur mon bureau :

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, les filles ?"

"- Surprise ! Va donc prendre une douche !"

Je m'exécutai et me douchai à la va vite. Quand je rejoignis les deux sœurs, elles m'attendaient de pied ferme. Rosalie avait installé tout un attirail pour me maquiller. Alice me tendit la housse et me fit signe d'enfiler son contenu. C'était une superbe robe de soirée vert émeraude arrivant jusqu'à mes chevilles, couvrant les épaules et avec un léger décolleté.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain et Rosalie m'invita à m'asseoir pour me maquiller. Elle mit d'abord en place ma perruque et commença à s'affairer sur mon visage.

"- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Rosalie ?" demandai-je le plus gentiment possible.

"- Tu as une mine de déterrée…" me répondit-elle avec sa douceur habituelle.

"- Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?"

Elle détourna le regard comme excédée. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je crus qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

"- Parce qu'ils se sont tous attachés à toi et que tu as sauvé mon frère, que bientôt…"

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et continua de me maquiller. Enfin, elle me fit signe de me regarder dans le miroir. Rosalie avait vraiment fait des miracles.

"- Tu es une magicienne, Rosalie !" m'exclamai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et Alice me tendit une paire de sandales plates et m'entraina à l'extérieur sous le regard surpris de Charlie.

"- A plus tard, papa !" dis-je avant d'être poussée dehors.

"- Soyez prudentes…" me lança t-il tandis que Rosalie lui répondit quelque chose en fermant la porte.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?" demandai-je légèrement inquiète.

"- C'est un secret !" me répondit Alice en chuchotant.

"- Vous avez le goût du secret, ces derniers temps."

"- C'est dans notre nature !" plaisanta à moitié Rosalie.

Nous prîmes de nouveau la route vers Port Angeles , les filles discutait entre elles sans vraiment faire attention à moi , quand soudain Alice se tourna vers moi :

"- Alors tu as eu des réponses aux faire-parts ?"

"- Quelques unes… Notamment de mes amis de lycée et de ma mère."

"- Ta mère ne sait toujours rien ?" demanda la belle blonde.

"- Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire si elle ne se rend compte de rien."

"- Tu t'es regardée, récemment ? Tu es si pâle qu'on pourrait croire qu'Edward a changé d'avis… Sans parler de ta maigreur…" énuméra Rosalie avec sa diplomatie légendaire.

"- Alice m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça, non ?"

"- Tout à fait. J'ai tout prévu mais ça ne ferait pas de mal que tu manges un peu plus d'ici là."

"- Je ferai de mon mieux… Mais, en moins d'une semaine, je doute d'arriver à faire des miracles."

La nuit commençait à tomber quand nous arrivâmes à destination. C'était un endroit très tape-à-l'œil. Les filles me poussèrent à l'intérieur sans que le videur ne dise quoi que ce soit. A l'intérieur, la musique était assourdissante et l'atmosphère suffocante. Mes deux futures belles-sœurs me poussèrent sur la piste et m'entraînèrent dans une danse endiablée.

Bien sûr, tous les hommes leurs tournaient autour et Rosalie semblait y prendre un malin plaisir. De mon côté j'essayais de danser sans risquer de me casser quelques chose, buvant régulièrement du coca et de l'eau pour me désaltérer. Soudain, la musique devint un chuchotis et quelqu'un, un membre du staff probablement, apparut sur la petite scène qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Il appela mon nom et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'on me poussait dans le dos. C'était Alice qui me glissa une liasse de billets dans les mains.

"- Et voici notre future mariée ! applaudissez-la bien fort !"

Je grimpai les marches menant à l'estrade sous les acclamations et les sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. On me fit asseoir sur une chaise, une musique plus lascive s'éleva et un homme tout en muscles fit son apparition. Bientôt, il fut presque nu et, de son postérieur, il m'invita à glisser des billets dans son boxer. La foule était déchainée et, dans celle ci, je voyais le visage d'Alice et de Rosalie m'encourager à en profiter et je dois dire que je finis par me prêter au jeu.

La soirée passa à toutes vitesse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'amusais sans me soucier de la douleur et de la fatigue. Il devait être plus de quatre heures du matin. Je titubais sans avoir bu d'alcool et mes deux compagnes vampires devaient me soutenir. Elles m'allongèrent sur la banquette arrière où je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai dans le canapé d'Edward, percluse de courbatures. Je me redressai. Edward n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il encore à la chasse. Je m'étirai pour essayer de détendre mes muscles mais c'était peine perdue. Je me demandai si Charlie était au courant que j'allais découcher quand j'étais partie la veille.

Je me levai et me dirigeai maladroitement vers la salle de bains et tentai d'avaler un peu d'eau. Une quinte de toux me fit recracher de l'eau partout sur le miroir et dura si longtemps que je commençais à suffoquer. Je cherchai à faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons en vain. La tête commençait à me tourner. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Carlisle qui me reçut dans ses bras, complètement paniqué.

"- Calme toi, Bella…"

Les mains posées sur ma gorge, je sentis de plus en plus la panique me gagner.

"- Ecoute-moi, Bella, calme toi et essaie de respirer lentement."

Il me fit asseoir et me tint le poignet pour surveiller mon pouls pendant que, peu à peu, ma toux décroissait. Ma respiration retrouva son rythme normal petit à petit, calmant les battements affolés de mon cœur. Carlisle me sourit.

"- C'est une vilaine toux que tu as là mais, malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire grand chose."

"- Vous venez sûrement de me sauver la vie." dis-je la voix rauque.

"- Je crains que ça ne se reproduise par la suite. Si c'était le cas, pense à ce que je t'ai dit et n'hésite pas à venir me voir."

Une autre silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, la mine soudain sombre.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Edward.

Carlisle m'aida à me relever.

"- Tes sœurs n'ont pas ménagé Bella. Disons simplement qu'elle se prépare à sa future vie avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme."

"- Je vais avoir une discussion avec Alice et Rose."

"- Je me suis beaucoup amusée hier soir, ne t'en prends pas à elle. Ça va aller..." dis-je, me voulant rassurante.

Il me serra dans ses bras et passa sa main sur mon bras :

"- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?" murmura t-il au creux de mon oreille.

"- Oui, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi courbaturée."

Il éclata d'un rire franc et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Carlisle s'éclipsa discrètement et nous laissa seuls.

"- Ta chasse s'est bien passé ?"

"- Oui. Emmett m'a défié d'affronter un ours comme il a l'habitude de faire."

"- Un ours ?!" dis-je anxieuse.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vois bien qui a remporté cette bataille ?"

"- Tu avais parié quoi avec Emmett ?"

"- Pas grand chose." dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Charlie doit t'attendre de pied ferme. Je te ramène chez toi."

Il me passa une veste sur les épaules et me prit la main pour m'entraîner dehors. Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la Volvo mais Edward me poussa vers un autre véhicule. Un énorme Hummer. Je lançai un regard amusé à mon futur époux.

"- Me dis pas que tu as gagné ça ?" m'exclamai-je médusée.

"- Disons que je vais faire mijoter Emmett quelques temps et lui laisser croire que je ne lui rendrai pas son bébé."

"- Ce que tu peux être machiavélique !"

"- Tu n'as pas idée !" dit-il en m'aidant à grimper dans ce monstre.

Il fit rugir le moteur et fonça à travers les routes de campagne à vitesse grand v. Il me déposa devant la maison.

Bientôt le jour J arriva, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Charlie et moi avions passé la soirée de la veille ensemble à regarder de vieux films en mangeant du pop-corn. Comme tous les matins, l'infirmière passa et décréta qu'il était nécessaire de me perfuser de quoi tenir la journée. Elle fut suivie de près par Alice et Rosalie. Elles étaient encore plus magnifiques que d'ordinaire. J'étais heureuse qu'un épais manteau de nuages voilaient le ciel.

Je pris rapidement une douche, puis Rosalie me força à m'asseoir et commença à me maquiller, comblant avec dextérité les creux de mon visage et de mon cou. J'enfilai ma robe de mariée. Elle était tout juste à ma taille et moulait mon corps sans pour autant dévoiler ma perte de poids. J'étais encore en train de me demander comment un tel miracle était possible qu'Alice me posait une nouvelle perruque sur le crâne. Elle était magnifiquement coiffée en chignon piqué de perles ça et là. Alice enfonça un peigne orné de fleurs dans l'arrière du chignon.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit ma mère pour faire irruption dans la chambre. Je sentis un nœud se former dans ma gorge. Je me levai pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle me prit les mains et me regarda.

"- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie."

"- Merci, maman."

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains.

"- Tu as maigri, ma chérie. Est-ce que ton père t'affame ?"

Je tentais de calmer ma nervosité en éclatant de rire.

"- Mais non voyons, maman ! Mais organiser un mariage en si peu de temps, même avec l'aide des meilleures belles-sœurs du monde, c'est stressant."

"- D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, tu aurais pu me prévenir un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi précipiter les choses ?"

"- Edward et moi ne pouvions plus attendre."

"- Tu n'es pas enceinte, au moins ?" me demanda Renée en me détaillant des pieds à la tête.

J'éclatai de rire.

"- Non, bien sûr que non ! Disons juste que les événements que nous avons vécus tous les deux nous ont rapprochés et, comme je l'ai dit, nous ne pouvions plus attendre."

"- Edward est un homme bien. Je suis heureuse pour vous mais, il faudra te faire pardonner ça."

"- Promis, maman" dis-je souriante.

"- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi."

"- Maman, il ne fallait pas !" soupirai-je.

Elle m'indiqua de m'asseoir et se mit derrière moi. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et glissa un superbe collier de perles autour de mon cou. Je fis bouger les perles entre mes doigts.

"- Maman… C'est trop." murmurai-je émue.

"- C'était à ta grand mère. Elle aurait été heureuse que tu le portes pour une occasion aussi spéciale."

"- Maman..." balbutiai-je au bord des larmes.

Je me levai pour la serrer dans mes bras.

"- S'il y avait un problème, tu me le dirais, hein ?" me chuchota t-elle.

"- Oui maman, mais tout va bien."

Nous fûmes interrompus par Charlie qui nous appelait du rez de chaussée. Alice et Rosalie nous précédèrent. J'enfilai mes chaussures et suivis ma mère dans l'escalier. Je découvris Charlie au bas des marches. Il avait enfilé un superbe costume avec un nœud papillon. quand il m'aperçut, je lus quelques chose d'indescriptible dans ses yeux qui me mit du baume au cœur.

"- Dépêchez vous, mesdemoiselles. On est attendus."

Mon père me prit le bras et m'entraîna dehors. La voiture de Rosalie était décorée de rubans et de fleurs. Elle avait déplié la capote pour l'occasion.

"- Vas-y, prends place à l'arrière avec ton père." m'indiqua t-elle.

"- Nous, on va prendre ta voiture avec Phil." m'expliqua ma mère.

La voiture de Rosalie démarra en trombe, à peine nous fûmes installés. Cependant, je remarquais qu'elle conduisait moins vite qu'à son habitude. Le fait d'avoir le chef de la police de la ville à bord devait calmer ses ardeurs. Et puis, il fallait bien que ma voiture puisse les suivre, ce qui n'était pas une simple affaire.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé chez les Cullen, je vis la magnifique décoration. Un petit groupe de gens était déjà installé sur les chaises autour d'une superbe arche fleurie. Rosalie se gara à l'arrière de la maison et nous ouvrit la porte de derrière.

"- Vous êtes enfin là !" s'exclama Esmée en nous accueillant dans une superbe robe rose poudrée.

"- On attendait plus que vous ! On est prêts à commencer." intervint Carlisle qui portait un smoking qui le rendait d'autant plus impressionnant.

Ma mère, Phil et les parents d'Edward disparurent pour aller s'installer sur des chaises libres au premier rang tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie tenaient le bras de leurs conjoints respectifs qu'Edward avait choisi comme garçon d'honneur. Jake, lui, tenait le bras d'une des Denali avec une certaine répulsion.

La musique s'éleva et mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifia. J'avais la boule au ventre mais, pour une bonne raison, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Charlie s'approcha de moi.

"- Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir te marier ?"

"- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, papa…"

"- J'ai du mal à croire que tu vas bientôt être mariée et que hier était notre dernière soirée de vie commune."

"- Moi aussi, papa…."

"- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois venue vivre à Forks."

"- Je n'ai jamais regretté un seul instant d'être venu vivre avec toi, papa. Jamais." dis-je la gorge serrée.

Il me serra dans ses bras avec force. La musique nous ramena à la réalité. Il était temps de s'avancer dans l'allée.

"- On y va ?" me dit Charlie en me prenant le bras.

"- Je suis prête. Allons-y" répondis-je en posant ma main sur celle de mon père.

Nous nous avançâmes lentement dans l'allée. Edward me tournait le dos mais tous les autres regards étaient fixés sur moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

_Je vais vraiment épouser Edward Cullen… Je l'aime… Pour toujours. _

Enfin, il se tourna vers moi pour me découvrir autrement qu'à travers les pensées des autres. Son regard, à cet instant me transperça d'émotions. Me transperça de bonheur et de tendresse. J'aurais tant voulu qu'en cet instant il put lire dans mes pensées. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à hauteur de mon futur époux. Un superbe sourire sur son visage fit manquer un battement à mon cœur. Charlie glissa ma main dans celle d'Edward et la voix du père d'Angela s'éleva. A vrai dire, je l'écoutais à peine tant le regard d'Edward me remplissait d'ivresse.

Soudain j'entendis le révérend se racler la gorge.

"- Si nos fiancés pouvaient échanger leurs vœux."

Il y eut des éclats de rire dans l'assistance. Le regard d'Edward aimanta de nouveau le mien.

"- Bella,... Avant toi, je ne vivais pas. Je ne vivais qu'une demie vie. Tu as su apporter ce soleil dont j'étais privé depuis si longtemps. Tu es ma lumière, tu es mon silence, tu es mon tout."

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Il eut un silence et je compris que c'était mon tour de parler. De nouveaux rires dans l'assemblée. Je sentis mes mains trembler involontairement mais Edward ressera son étreinte pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

"- Edward,... Quand je suis venue vivre à Forks, je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer l'amour, le vrai... Celui qui ne connaît aucune limite, même pas la mort. Désormais, je suis complète. Tout ce que je suis est tien."

Le révérend nous invita à échanger nos alliances. je glissai un magnifique anneau d'or blanc à l'annulaire d'Edward. Il prit à son tour le bijou que lui tendait Jasper et le glissa à mon annulaire amaigri. Un superbe bijou en or blanc également orné d'un cœur de diamants roses.

"- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Celui qui était maintenant mon époux posa avec douceur ses mains glacées sur mes joues et m'embrassa avec une tendresse et une profondeur toute nouvelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward ressera son étreinte et mes mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses épaules. Ce furent les applaudissements qui nous ramenèrent à l'instant présent.

Edward glissa sa main dans la mienne et m'entraina dans l'allée. Nous fûmes bientôt couvert de pétales de roses de plusieurs nuances de couleurs. Nous nous mîmes à l'abri à l'intérieur dans le bureau de Carlisle. D'une extrême douceur, Edward posa ses mains sur ma nuque et se pencha pour m'embrasser si tendrement que je sentis mon cœur défaillir.

\- Ils vont nous attendre là bas." murmurai-je à bout de souffle.

\- Ils attendront… Je m'en fiche." dit-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres à nouveau.

Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses mèches cuivrées. Le souffle d'Edward se fit plus rauque et nous fûmes bientôt collés au bureau de mon beau-père, les doigts agiles d'Edward caressant mes épaules et mon dos.

J'allais envoyer valser son nœud papillon quand on frappa à la porte. Je sautai en arrière comme prise en faute quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée. Elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait interrompu quelques chose car elle toussota. Le temps que nous remettions de l'ordre dans nos tenues, elle dit :

\- Je suis désolée de…vous interrompre, mes chéris... Mais vous êtes attendus dans le salon."

\- Nous…nous arrivons tout de suite." bafouillai-je, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- A tout de suite." dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Edward se pencha vers moi pour repiquer le peigne dans mes cheveux et caressa ma joue.

\- Je suppose que ça devra attendre..." murmura t-il mystérieusement.

Son nez frôla ma joue et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine.

\- On nous attend, madame Cullen."

\- Madame…Cullen ?" dis-je, surprise.

Il se tourna vers moi avec une moue moqueuse.

\- Oui… Madame Cullen… Isabella Marie Cullen… Tu es une Cullen maintenant."

Je lui pris la main et embrassai son poignet.

\- Je suis ta femme…pour de bon. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper."

\- Oui." dit-il simplement en m'entrainant à sa suite.

Nous étions derrière les portes du salon quand celle-ci s'entrouvrit. Le bruit des conversations nous parvint en fond sonore.

\- Nous avons failli vous attendre !" s'amusa Emmett.

Je me sentis rougir mais Edward entoura ma taille de son bras. Emmett referma la porte et soudain le silence se fit. La musique retentit et nous entendîmes la voix d'Emmett au micro.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement et pour la première fois... M. et Mme Edward Cullen !"

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Je brandis mon bouquet au dessus de ma tête et fit mon plus beau sourire. Je passai le bouquet à Alice tandis qu'une musique plus douce envahit la pièce. Les invités avaient laissé un grand espace vacant au milieu de la pièce. Edward m'entraina au milieu de la pièce et me fit tourbillonner au rythme de la chanson, son corps serré contre le mien. Le monde me semblait disparaître tandis que d'autres couples de danseurs se joignaient à nous.

Nous enchainâmes ainsi plusieurs danses. La fatigue commençait à peser lourdement sur mes épaules et mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous ma robe. Je m'agrippai plus fermement aux épaules de mon mari et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ?" murmura t-il inquiet.

\- Oui... J'aimerais juste avaler quelques chose." dis-je à voix basse.

\- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre."

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table et Edward alla vers le buffet plus que bien garni dans un coin du salon. La nuit était à présent tombée. Edward me força à m'asseoir et me tendit une assiette remplie de petits fours divers et variés. Il se posta à côté de moi ainsi que Jacob. Tous deux m'observèrent en train de manger. Je dois dire que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais une faim de loup.

\- C'est un délice, n'est ce pas, Jacob ?"

\- Oui." dit-il, non sans réticence.

Après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau, je me sentis mieux et je ne tardais pas à repartir sur la piste avec Edward.

Après quelques danses endiablées, Emmett vint tapoter l'épaule de mon mari.

\- Tu permets que je t'emprunte ma nouvelle sœur ?"

Je me sentis rougir de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Il me prit la main avec une étonnante douceur. Du coin de l'œil je remarquai que Rosalie dansait avec son frère.

\- Comment tu te sens, sœurette ?" me demanda Emmett en me faisant tournoyer avec élégance.

\- Aussi bien que l'on peut. Je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime, je vais passer le reste…" je ne pus finis pas ma phrase car je lus du trouble dans le regard de mon beau-frère.

\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…" dis-je, piteuse.

\- Allons ne t'excuse pas sœurette ! Ce soir c'est la fête !"

\- Oui, tu as raison, frérot." dis-je avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit rire aux éclats mon cavalier.

La danse suivante fut réservée à Jacob qui me demanda inlassablement si j'étais sûre de mon choix, si j'étais certaine de pas vouloir m'asseoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jake, je vais bien."

Il fit une grimace puis retrouva son sourire chaleureux.

\- Je dois au moins lui reconnaître une chose…"

\- À qui ? "

\- À…Edward " dit-il après une pause.

\- Quoi donc ?"

\- De tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, de tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux, quels que soient les circonstances..."

\- Il m'aime…comme je l'aime." dis-je, timidement.

\- Je suis bien obligé de l'admettre." avoua t-il tristement.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi aujourd'hui." dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa peau brûlante.

Il ne répondit rien et continua à danser avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

La soirée commençait à durer et la fatigue avait refait son apparition. J'essayai de faire bonne mine devant les invités, surtout ma mère qui m'entraina elle aussi dans une danse qui me laissa essoufflée. La tête me tourna.

Presque aussitôt, Edward apparut à mes côtés et me serra contre son torse.

\- Je crois que nous allons aller nous coucher. On dirait que ma toute jeune épouse à abusé de l'alcool."

\- Mais enfin, Bella, tu n'as même pas l'âge d'en boire !" me gronda ma mère qui, toute réflexion faite, semblait légèrement éméchée.

\- Que voulez vous ? Elle ne sait pas convenablement prendre soin d'elle... Je vais remédier à ça." assura t-il avec une incroyable sincérité dans la voix.

Nous saluâmes tous nos invités puis nous nous eclipsâmes.

Une fois au pied des escaliers, je sentis la fatigue m'envahir et je me laissai aller dans les bras d'Edward.

\- Ça va ?" demanda t-il, anxieux.

\- Je suis exténuée..."

Il passa son bras derrière mes genoux et m'invita à passé les bras autour de sa nuque. Je bâillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et posai ma tête contre son torse.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire à quel point tu es magnifique en smoking…" chuchotai-je.

Il monta les marches en silence et poussa la porte de sa chambre, enfin, de _notre_ chambre. Il me reposa à terre. Mon regard parcourut la pièce d'un regard. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la chambre d'Edward telle que je l'avais connu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?"

Edward blottit son torse contre mon dos.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais dormir sur le canapé !"

En effet à la place dudit canapé se tenait à présent un magnifique lit deux places en chêne massif avec de sublimes draps en soie crème.

\- Mais quand avez vous…?"

\- La tornade Alice… si tu as fini de me poser des questions, il est temps de te mettre au lit."

Je sentis ses mains agiles défaire les attaches de ma robe et celle ci glissa le long de mon corps. Je me tournai alors vers lui, défit son nœud papillon et déboutonna sa chemise. Dans un regain d'énergie, je caressai son torse pour la première fois. Il était glacial, bien évidemment. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres avec avidité. Edward se laissa aller puis me repoussa doucement à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu devrais aller dormir."

\- Il me prend que je suis mariée et que je compte bien profiter de ma nuit de noces."

\- Isabella..." grogna t-il mais je voyais bien qu'il me dévorait tout de même des yeux.

\- Edward..." murmurai-je en dégrafant mon soutien gorge, me retrouvant pratiquement nue devant mon époux, nullement impressionné.

Je pris la main d'Edward pour la poser sur mon sein. Sa main se referma sur lui avec douceur. Il m'attira à lui et s'empara de ma bouche avec ferveur. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Oubliant tout autour de nous, toute la fatigue, les vertiges, je le déshabillai avec empressement.

Il me souleva de terre et m'invita à nouer mes jambes autour de son corps nu. Il m'allongea sur le matelas et je pus détailler son corps d'albâtre quand il se pencha sur moi, venant titiller un de mes tétons. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de mes lèvres. Sa bouche remonta le long de mon épaule puis de mon cou. Je sentis la virilité de mon mari poindre contre ma jambe. Je décidai de l'attirer vers moi, plongeant mes doigts dans sa chevelure.

Il m'enleva ma perruque et m'embrassa plus profondément. Involontairement je sentis mon corps s'arquer pour se plaquer contre le bassin d'Edward. Sa bouche s'affairait à effleurer chaque parcelle de mon corps puis ses yeux d'ambre plongèrent dans les miens.

\- Tu es sublime... Tu es…ma vie..." souffla t-il, la voix rauque.

N'y tenant visiblement plus, il me pénétra avec passion, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri.

\- Ça va ?" s'inquiéta mon aimé en me caressant la joue de ses doigts glacés.

\- Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien..." dis-je en l'embrassant pour l'encourager à continuer.

Notre étreinte fut tendre, passionnée, ardente. Il balança la tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres. Une puissante vague de plaisir m'envahit et mes doigts s'accrochaient plus férocement aux épaules de mon vampire de mari.

Il se laissa tomber à mon côté et se tourna vers moi.

\- Comment tu te sens ?" demanda t-il toujours anxieux, un pli entre ses sourcils parfaits.

\- Je ne pourrais pas me sentir plus heureuse." dis je en me blottissant contre lui. "Tu es merveilleux" ajoutai-je en baillant bruyamment, la fatigue s'étant abattue de nouveau sur moi comme une chape de plomb.

\- Cette fois tu n'y coupera pas, c'est l'heure de dormir."

\- Très bien..." dis-je déjà dans un demi sommeil.

Il m'aida à prendre place dans les draps frais et se glissa de l'autre côté du lit. Il m'entoura de ses bras et embrassa ma tempe. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Edward me réveilla, m'indiquant que ma mère et Phil devait repartir dans la journée.

\- Déjà ?" m'étonnai-je en m'habillant et en arborant ma perruque habituelle.

\- Oui. Ta mère aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais Phil a des impératifs d'entraînement."

\- Je comprends…" dis-je en posant ma tête sur son torse.

Nous descendîmes main dans la main. Nous étions visiblement attendus. La famille Cullen - ma famille désormais - au grand complet ainsi que mes parents et Phil.

\- Bonjour tout le monde." lançai-je avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible.

\- Alors, bien dormis, les jeunes mariés ?" lança Emmett avec tous les sous entendus que cela comportait.

\- Comme des loirs." répondit Edward à ma place.

Nous nous attablâmes autour du petit déjeuner. Je m'étonnai toujours de voir avec quelle facilité ils arrivaient à donner le change, à passer inaperçu, ou presque, au milieu des humains.

Phil et Renée ne tardèrent pas à partir. Ma mère m'embrassa longuement, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien aller, maman. Appelle-moi quand vous serez arrivés, d'accord ?"

\- Promis. Fais attention à toi, ma fille. Je ne tiens pas à devenir grand mère tout de suite."

\- Maman !" protestai-je, rouge des pieds à la tête.

Charlie ne tarda pas à rentrer lui aussi. Il avait un sourire triste et m'enlaça.

\- Passe prendre tes affaires dès que tu le souhaites."

Puis se tournant vers Edward.

\- Je te confie ma fille unique. Ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette terre... Déconne pas, mon garçon."

\- Je vous le promets…" assura mon mari.

\- Prends soin d'elle…"

_tant que tu le peux, tant qu'elle est là... _voilà ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Il disparut avant que nous puissions voir les larmes qui ne demandait qu'à rouler sur ses joues, mais pour une toute autre raison que ma mère.

L'infirmière ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle nous félicita chaudement puis mis en place ma perfusion. Elle alla au salon discuter avec Carlisle de la suite des événements.

\- Tu sembles si fragile…"

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences... Je pourrais te botter le derrière."

Edward éclata de rire et me prit la main, la caressant de son pouce. Il y déposa un baiser.

Je pris ensuite une longue douche. La douleur se rappela à mon bon souvenir avec une incroyable fulgurance. Je tombai à genoux sur le carrelage.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Edward qui se précipita sans retenir sa vitesse. Il m'emmitoufla dans une serviette éponge et me porta rapidement dans notre lit. Il disparut si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de m'en rendre compte. La douleur s'était intensifiée et ma respiration était erratique.

Il me sembla une éternité avant que Carlisle fasse son apparition avec son fils. Il prit mon pouls.

\- A combien est ta douleur, Bella ?"

\- 8." murmurai-je si bas qu'un simple être humain ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Carlisle fit un signe en direction d'Edward qui me prit doucement le bras et m'injecta ce qu'il m'indiqua être de la morphine. Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir et je me détendis, encore dans le brouillard. Je n'entendis pas ce que Carlisle disait à mon mari, puis je m'endormis.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'eus dormi mais, quand je rouvris les yeux, j'aperçus Edward, assis dans un coin de la chambre avec un livre de médecine.

\- Edward..." marmonnai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa mon visage :

\- Comment tu te sens ?"

\- Mieux… Je…j'ai soif." avouai-je, piteuse.

Il attrapa un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et m'aida à boire. Après quelques minutes de silence, je m'assis dans le lit et remontai la couette contre ma poitrine.

\- Désolée…"

\- De quoi ? D'être malade ? Voyons, ne sois pas bête…"

Je lui fit un timide sourire et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi tu lis ça ?" demandai-je en désignant le livre toujours dans ses mains.

Son regard se fit triste.

\- Je…je veux trouver une solution…"

Je ne répondis rien. Rien ne servait de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Je ne voulais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Si on allait se promener ?" dis-je avec le plus de légèreté possible.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un bonne idée. Tu devrais te reposer." soupira Edward.

\- Je ne vais pas passer mon temps dans notre chambre. Je veux profiter de mon temps avec toi."

Quelques chose brilla au fond des yeux du vampire qui me faisait face. Il prit ma main, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Edward ?"

\- Très bien, si tu t'en sens capable."

\- Avec toi, je suis capable de tout." tentai-je de le rassurer.

Je me glissais hors du lit pour m'habiller. Je décidai de ne pas mettre de foulard et enfilai une paire de baskets. Edward avait revêtu lui aussi une tenue décontractée.

\- Je suis prête ! " m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir…?" m'interrogea t-il, soucieux.

\- Oui." dis-je avec fermeté, glissant mon bras sous le sien.

Nous nous mîmes en route, nous enfonçant dans la forêt environnante. Nous marchions à mon rythme, c'est à dire avec une certaine lenteur. Soudain, Edward me prit sur son dos et s'élança à vive allure, grimpant avec grâce à un arbre.

Nous fûmes bientôt assis sur une grosse branche près du sommet, la peau du vampire à mes côtés étincelante.

\- C'est magnifique..." dis-je en ne parlant pas seulement de la vue.

\- Bella ?"

\- Oui ? "

\- Tu me rends heureux." dit-il avec une simplicité désarmante.

Je ne répondis rien mais serrai fermement sa main dans la mienne. Nous vîmes le soleil se coucher. Le vent se leva et je me mis à frissonner.

\- Ça suffit, on rentre." déclara mon mari en passant son blouson sur mes épaules.

Il me reprit sur son dos et fila à travers bois. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la maison, il me posa doucement sur le sol.

\- J'espère que tu as faim !" dit-il avec entrain car on sentait l'odeur du dîner envahir l'atmosphère.

\- Pas vraiment..." dis-je en me retenant de préciser que j'avais plutôt envie de vomir dans l'immédiat.

\- Bella…"

\- Je vais faire un effort, je te le promets." dis-je d'une petite voix, comme prise en faute.

\- J'y veillerai." me taquina t-il en me caressant la tête où mes cheveux recommençaient à pousser.

Le salon semblait désert ainsi que le reste de la maison. Cependant, la table était dressée et un repas chaud m'y attendait.

Edward me tira la chaise et prit place à mes côtés. Je retins une grimace car l'odeur pourtant alléchante raviva ma nausée. Je piquais ma fourchette dans un raviolo qui, bien que délicieux, eut un mal fou à descendre dans mon estomac. J'en mangeais encore deux puis reposai l'assiette.

\- Mange." dit Edward, m'intimant d'un signe du menton.

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler de façon incontrôlable et je bondis sur mes pieds pour me précipiter vers les toilettes. Mon estomac se contractait douloureusement. Je me laissai tomber sur le carrelage frais pour me rouler en boule, à bout de souffle.

Je me sentis soulevée de terre. Je fermais les yeux et me laissai bercer, le temps que mon cœur et mon souffle reprennent un rythme régulier. Je me rendis compte qu'Edward était à genoux sur le sol et qu'il me tenait fermement contre lui en fredonnant. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour lui indiquer que j'allais mieux.

\- Mon amour …" murmura t-il, visiblement troublé.

\- Ça va aller..."

\- Regarde toi… Tu maigris à vu d'œil…"

\- J'essaie… Je te le promets."

\- Je sais…"

\- Refaisons un essai !" m'exclamai-je pour lui redonner le sourire.

La tristesse ne quitta pas son visage mais il m'aida à me releve. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et retournai à table en mangeant le plus lentement possible et, finalement, je parvins à finir l'assiette malgré mes mains tremblantes.

À peine mon repas fut-il fini qu'Edward me souleva de nouveau de terre pour m'emmener dans notre chambre. Cette nuit là encore, je m'endormis aussitôt allongée.

Dans la nuit je me retrouvai à Volterra, voyant Edward mourir sous mes yeux. Je me réveillai en hurlant. Edward me prit dans ses bras, affolé.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?" demanda t-il, la voix tremblante d'angoisse.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je pus articuler quoi ce soit. Je pris sa main et la posa sur mon cœur pour qu'il puisse comprendre que c'est là que j'avais mal.

\- Je vais chercher mon père." dit il, se préparant à partir.

Je le retins par le poignet, refoulant mes larmes.

\- Non…"

\- Isabella…" supplia t-il.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… C'est…c'est toi qui me fait mal." avouai-je, confuse.

J'aurais pu aussi bien arracher moi-même la tête d'Edward tant le déchirement des mots que je venais de prononcer pouvait se lire sur son visage. Je l'attirai à moi.

\- Je te voyais à Volterra, je te voyais mourir…" ma voix se brisa.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve..." tenta Edward.

\- Non ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve... C'est un avertissement... C'est ce que tu veux, Edward…"

Il ne répondit rien et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour effacer les traces de larmes et m'embrassa avec ardeur, me faisant basculer en arrière. Tous mes sens en alerte, je me laissai aller.

Cette fois-ci encore, notre union fut merveilleuse et je me rendormis, apaisée par l'étreinte d'Edward.

Mes journées se déroulaient toutes à peu de chose près pareil. C'était désormais Edward qui s'occupait de mes soins.

\- Où as-tu appris ça ?" lui demandai-je, un jour.

\- J'ai un doctorat en médecine."

\- Ton…tu es médecin ?"

Il acquiesça et se concentra sur ma perfusion.

\- Tel père…tel fils" dis-je après un flottement.

Esmée redoublait d'imagination pour que je reprenne du poids. Parfois, j'arrivais à garder mes repas plusieurs jours d'affilés. Cependant, la plupart du temps, mon estomac ne supportait pas la moindre bouchée. Depuis des semaines, je devais supplier Edward d'aller chasser, ses yeux d'obsidienne ne laissant plus que rarement place à l'ambre quand l'un des Cullen lui ramenait une proie.

\- Va chasser…" dis-je avec fermeté, un soir où je me sentais particulièrement mal et que j'étais allongé dans notre lit marital.

\- Bella…"

\- Va chasser !" répétai-je une énième fois.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule…"

Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas seule… Je m'inquiète pour toi." dis-je.

\- Tu… Toi ?"

\- Oui… Je te vois dépérir… Ça m'est insupportable de te faire ça."

Il me fit un doux sourire en me caressant le bras

\- Je ne peux pas dépérir…" ironisa t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu te consumes sous mes yeux et c'est ma faute."

\- Bella…"

\- Va chasser, je t'en supplie... Si tu étais humain, tu serais étendu sur un lit d'hôpital."

\- Bella..." sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- Si tu ne vas pas chasser, je te préviens, je ne mange plus non plus."

\- Isabella !" feula t-il.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !" hurlai-je.

\- Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas perdre un seul instant…"

Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers lui qui était assis dans un coin de la chambre, près du lit.

\- Je ne serai pas seule... Crois-tu que je puisse mourir sans te dire au revoir ?"

\- …"

Je pris son visage en coupe, les mains tremblantes. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

\- Sache que mon dernier souffle, mon dernier regard, mon dernier mot te sera réservé."

Il prit ma main, ne quittant pas mon regard.

\- Je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant."

\- Si tu peux, je serai là quand tu reviendras. Je serai là."

Mes jambes tremblaient et je dus prendre appui sur l'épaule de mon époux. Vif comme l'éclair, il me ramena au lit et me borda, songeur.

\- Puisque tu y tiens…" marmonna t-il enfin après quelques minutes et non une certaine réticence.

\- Je t'attendrai." dis-je avec résolution.

\- Je ferais vite"

Il disparut et, bientôt, ce fut Emmett qui rentra dans la chambre et prit place à côté du lit.

\- Que fais tu ici, Teddy bear ?"

\- Disons qu'il a fallu ce dernier argument pour que ton mari se décide enfin à aller se nourrir."

\- Emmett, quoi qu'il arrive je peux compter sur toi pour le garder à l'œil ?"

Il ne prononça pas un mot mais il me prit la main et la serra avec tendresse.

\- Emmett, tu sais que tu es le meilleur frère qu'on puisse avoir ?"

\- Bien sûr que je le sais !" plaisanta t-il.

Je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule et secouai la main sous l'effet de la douleur, ce qui fit aussitôt rire mon interlocuteur.

\- Comment tu te sens, ma belle ?… à moi, tu peux dire la vérité." dit-il après un silence.

\- Je me sens…je me sens…faible, même pour un être humain."

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?"

\- Oui… Discute avec moi comme si rien ne pouvait arriver de mal."

Nous discutâmes ainsi longtemps de sa rencontre avec Rosalie, de sa transformation en vampire et des longues années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et je devais lutter pour ne pas les fermer. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la douleur pour ne pas sombrer avant qu'Edward ne revienne.

Enfin je le vis passer la porte. Il remercia son frère d'un signe de la tête et Emmett me tapota la main avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Excuse moi auprès de Rosalie pour t'avoir monopolisé." lui lançai-je alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

Edward disparut dans la salle de bain et réapparut, portant un bas de pyjama. Une fois dans le lit, il me prit dans ses bras de marbre.

\- Tu vois, je suis toujours là." marmonnai-je, la voix ensommeillé.

\- Oui, tu l'es..." répondit-il simplement en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bien…mangé…? " demandai-je, hésitante.

Il me fit un sourire et son regard d'ambre me rassura.

\- Oui." dit-il simplement.

Cette nuit là, je m'endormis paisiblement malgré la douleur.

Ça devait faire un mois qu'Edward et moi étions mariés. Chaque jour, après la visite de mon père, nous allions nous promener, rien que nous deux.

Ce jour là, je me sentais faible mais je voulais profiter de chaque instant aux côtés d'Edward, pour essayer de lui donner le goût de vivre ou plutôt de me survivre. Nous marchions mains dans la main dans le sous-bois. La forêt était silencieuse comme si les animaux étaient conscient de la présence d'un prédateur.

Ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes que nous marchions quand je sentis le manque d'air se faire dans mes poumons et la tête commença à me tourner. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et ma main lâcha celle d'Edward. Je voulus l'appeler mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma gorge puis ce fut le noir total.

Je me sentis flotter comme portée par des flots tumultueux. J'entendais le bruit sourd de mon cœur qui battait au ralentit. Puis de puis en plus lentement... Puis le silence, lourd, épais.

_Je vais mourir… Edward, survis ! _fut la seule pensé cohérente qui me vint.

Soudain je rouvris les yeux et prit une grande goulée d'air. Edward était penché au dessus de moi, le visage figée dans une immense douleur.

\- Edward..." dis-je, la voix enrouée et le souffle court.

\- Bella…" dit-il, la voix éteinte.

Il m'attira dans ses bras et je crus l'entendre sangloter. J'étais toujours assise par terre, respirant par saccades. je repoussai avec douceur Edward.

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?" marmonnai-je.

\- Tu as lâché ma main. J'ai cru que j'allais trop vite pour toi, j'ai tourné la tête, je t'ai vu tomber. Tu ne respirais plus et ton cœur s'était arrêté…" dit-il à toute vitesse.

\- Je suis là…" fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire en caressant son visage.

Il me prit la main et la serra convulsivement. Il tremblait.

\- Edward…"

\- JE T'AI CRU MORTE !" son hurlement se répercuta dans le sous-bois.

\- Je suis là, maintenant…" murmurai-je.

Il me jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Tu as du mal à respirer ?" demanda t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant si fort que j'hésitais à lui dire qu'il me faisait mal. Il courrut jusqu'à la villa où Alice nous attendait, à la limite de l'hystérie.

\- Bella… Bella !" cria t-elle en prenant ma main.

Juste derrière elle se trouvait Emmett et Carlisle. Emmett m'arracha des bras d'Edward qui se laissa tomber au sol, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Emmène la dans la chambre." ordonna Carlisle.

Mes doigts s'aggripèrent à la chemise de mon beau-frère.

\- Prenez soin de lui !" lâchai-je à bout de souffle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice et Jasper vont s'occuper de lui. Maintenant, garde ton souffle."

Quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre, je constatai avec stupéfaction que le décor avait de nouveau changé. De mon côté du lit se trouvait tout un attirail médical.

_D'où tout ça peut donc bien sortir ? Alice, bien sûr. _

Emmett me posa dans le lit défait et laissa la place à Carlisle qui m'examina rapidement.

\- Ton cœur bat de façon irrégulière et tes lèvres sont bleues, ce qui indique un manque d'oxygène…" prit-il la peine de m'expliquer avant de me placer des lunettes à oxygène sous le nez.

Il laissa le soin à Edward, qui s'était repris et nous avait rejoint, de placer des électrodes sur ma poitrine, histoire de préserver ma pudeur, le rythme capricieux de mon cœur représenté à présent par des bips. Carlisle finit par me poser une perfusion. Lui et Edward prirent place de part et d'autres du lit.

\- Bella…"

\- Dites moi toute la vérité. Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre." murmurai-je.

\- Maintenant, plus question de quitter cette chambre…" lâcha t-il

Une râle me fit tourner la tête vers mon mari.

\- Ça va aller… Ça va aller mon amour."

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?... Ton cœur a cessé de battre pendant quelques minutes…" me répondit-il la voix brisée.

\- Edward, je suis plus forte que tu ne sembles le croire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la forêt, c'est tout ce qui compte."

\- Jusqu'à quand…?"

\- Edward… Il y a une solution…" commença Carlisle.

Même sans être télépathe comme Edward, je savais très bien où mon beau-père voulait en venir. Le visage de son fils se crispa.

\- Non."

\- Si c'est trop dur pour toi je peux…" tenta Carlisle.

\- Si tu dis ça qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer…"

\- Edward… L'espoir, c'est pour toi qu'il doit exister… Ta vie n'est pas finie." dis-je doucement.

\- Non, mon espoir c'était…c'est toi" lança t-il comme une supplique.

\- Ne parles pas comme ça !" tempêtai-je, perdant mon souffle par la même occasion.

Carlisle posa sa main sur mon bras pour me calmer.

\- Fils… Tu sais que tu as un choix à faire."

\- Si ça doit arriver… Ce sera moi…"

Je serrai la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse. N'hésite pas à m'appeler au moindre soucis… C'est valable pour toi, Bella."

Carlisle me sourit puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Edward sembla totalement ailleurs. Je me redressai sur le lit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'agaça mon époux.

\- Edward… Je t'aime. Tu m'as promis, c'était une condition à notre mariage."

\- Je t'ai dit que je ferais de mon mieux. Je n'ai rien promis."

Je fermai les yeux pour remettre mes idées au clair et soudain une idée me frappa.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Charlie ?" paniquai-je en jetant un regard autour de moi.

\- Tu es vraiment une femme unique au monde." intervint Edward avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se passer de tout ça ?" dis-je en faisant un tour de la pièce du regard.

\- Même pas en rêve, ma chère épouse… Tu as entendu Carlisle… J'expliquerai tout à ton père."

\- Mais…"

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne."

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le repas ne me réussit pas et je me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller.

Edward contrôla les différents moniteur et en profita pour augmenter le débit d'oxygène.

\- Tu respires plus facilement ?"

Je hochai de la tête et tapotai le matelas à côté de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça le temps que je m'endorme.

Le lendemain j'entendis la voiture de patrouille de Charlie se garer devant la villa. Edward était allé l'accueillir et j'entendis un pas précipité dans l'escalier.

\- Bella !" cria mon père à moitié.

Il se précipita vers moi et me prit la main avec précaution

\- Comment tu te sens ?"

\- Je vais aussi bien que possible, et toi ?"

\- Oh moi tu sais…"

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant que tout va bien avec moi, papa."

Son regard se brouilla mais il se retint tout de même de pleurer.

\- Tu manges, au moins ?" m'inquiètai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter."

\- Je m'inquiète si je veux."

\- Alors sache que je me nourris convenablement, même si ta cuisine me manque."

\- Merci, Charlie."

Nous restâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Alors que nous étions seuls, Edward s'étant eclipsé pour nous laisser de l'intimité, je me lançai dans le sujet qui me préoccupait.

\- Tu veux bien allumer la musique, papa, s'il te plaît ?"

Il s'exécuta et revint s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Papa, je dois te parler de quelque chose."

\- Tu m'as l'air inquiète... C'est grave ?"

\- Oui…"

\- Je t'écoute." dit-il en se penchant vers moi avec son air de chef de la police.

\- Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai fait en Italie…"

\- Tu t'es rabiboché avec Cullen."

\- Oui… Enfin, plus exactement, je suis allé sauver Edward."

\- Sauver…?"

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir les détails mais je te demande de me faire confiance."

\- Tu as ma confiance… Entièrement. Continue."

\- Eh bien Edward…me croyait morte."

\- Comment ça, il te croyait morte ? Quand ?"

\- Eh bien, disons qu'il y a eu un malentendu quand nous préparions à aller à l'enterrement d'Harry... Bref, Alice est venu me prévenir que son frère était parti pour l'Italie et qu'il allait faire une bêtise."

\- Du genre ?"

\- Du genre…se suicider."

Charlie resta quelques instants sans rien dire, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi l'Italie ?"

\- Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer."

\- Bella…" tenta mon père.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer."

\- Très bien. Qu'attends tu de moi ?"

\- Je te demande de tout faire pour empêcher que ça recommence quand je…je ne serai plus là."

\- Bella…"

\- On sait tous les deux que ça va arriver alors, s'il te plaît, promets moi." soupirai-je.

\- Tu crois vraiment que…"

\- J'en suis de plus en plus certaine…"

\- On ne devrait pas, je ne sais pas…l'hôpital ?"

\- Non ! " criai-je haletante.

\- Ça va, calme toi… Respire."

Je repris mon souffle et prit la main chaude de Charlie dans la mienne.

\- Alors ? J'ai ta promesse ?"

\- C'est mon devoir. Quand je vois combien il souffre de te voir comme ça…" il se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux, gêné.

\- J'ai ta promesse ?" insistai-je.

\- Oui, je veillerai sur mon gendre. Il a pas intérêt à déconner… Après tout, il ne sera pas le seul à souffrir."

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

\- Merci, papa." dis-je soulagée.

\- Je…je dois y aller, chérie… Je reviens demain."

\- Sois prudent, papa."

\- Promis." dit-il en déposant un baiser timide sur mon front.

Aussitôt Charlie disparu, Edward refit son apparition et fit un rapide point sur mon état avant de s'installer à mes côtés et de me prendre la main.

\- Tu sais que la musique ne couvre pas les pensées..." lança t-il amusé.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, Edward Cullen."

\- Oh si... C'est très drôle... En tout cas, je suis ravi de savoir que quelqu'un m'aura à l'œil."

\- Tu m'as forcé."

Il éclata de rire et planta son regard d'ébène dans le mien.

\- Tu es têtue."

\- Pas plus que toi." le taquinai-je.

Il embrassa ma paume et se releva.

\- Où tu vas ?"

\- Te chercher ton repas. Esmée a encore fait des merveilles."

Il revint bientôt avec un plateau superbement dressé. aujourd'hui était un bon jour et, même si je n'avais pas faim, je mangeais sans ressentir cette nausée qui m'oppressait souvent.

Quelques jours après, la journée était ensoleillée. Les rayons filtraient à travers la baie vitrée et, malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à être souriante. Une douleur terrible me vrillait le crâne. La journée passait au ralenti. Edward et une grande partie de la famille Cullen étaient partis chasser. il ne restait que Carlisle et Esmée.

Cette dernière était avec moi. Elle faisait ma toilette. J'avais depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la gêne.

\- Et voilà, ma chérie, c'est fini. Tu devrais dormir un peu avant que les enfants ne reviennent."

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus. Je me sens affreusement mal…"

\- Je me disais aussi que tu étais bien silencieuse… Je peux appeler carlisle si tu veux."

\- Non c'est pas la peine. Le sommeil devrait balayer tout ça."

Elle me borda et quitta la pièce en me lançant un dernier regard soucieux.

**POV Edward **

Nous étions parti à la chasse tôt dans la journée. Bella dormait toujours. Savoir Carlisle et Esmée à son chevet me rassurait quelques peu mais j'étais pressé de rentrer. Malheureusement, nous avions dû parcourir des kilomètres avant de tomber sur la moindre proie. Finalement, nous étions tombé sur un cerf et sa harde et nous fûmes ainsi rapidement repus.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, Emmett voulant comme toujours se mesurer à moi ou Jasper, que ce soit en force ou en vitesse. Sans doute avait-il dans la tête de me changer les idées. Le jour déclinait déjà quand nous arrivâmes à la villa.

Le sang se glaça dans mes veines. On entendait les hurlements de Bella rompre le silence de la forêt. Le groupe derrière moi cessa de rire tandis que je me précipitais dans la maison.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, Bella était entrain de se débattre avec férocité bien qu' Esmée la retenait. Les cris de Bella se transformèrent en supplique.

\- Non… Aro… Marcus… Caïus..."

\- Bella…" fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi, ses pensées fusant à toute vitesse.

\- Edward…non… Edward !" sanglota ma femme se débattant toujours.

\- Viens nous aider à la tenir !" m"interpella mon père me sortant de ma torpeur.

Je pris ses bras dans mes paumes et les plaqués contre le matelas. Mon regard se posa sur le visage torturé de mon épouse, ses traits contractés entre la douleur et le désespoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? " demandai-je alors que la force de Bella me surprenait.

\- Sa température corporelle s'est soudainement élevée. Ça fait environ 15 minutes qu'elle ne convulse plus… Et maintenant, elle délire… Je vais rajouter un anti pyrétique à sa perfusion, mais s'il te plaît, essaie de la réveiller."

\- Edward… Edward…" murmura t-elle.

\- Je suis là, mon amour. Je suis là..."

\- Ne meurs pas… Il ne faut pas…" supplia t-elle, des larmes roulant sur sa peau brûlante.

\- Je suis là... Tout va bien..." murmurai-je en essuyant ses larmes du dos de ma main.

Ces mots semblaient la calmer. Elle arrêta de hurler et de se débattre pour se mettre à gémir. Enfin, Carlisle réussit à brancher la nouvelle perfusion dans le cathéter.

Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla être une éternité, et c'est peu dire pour un vampire, je vis les beaux iris chocolat de Bella apparaître. Elle semblait regarder dans ma direction mais son regard paraissait perdu.

\- Edward…?" demanda t-elle faiblement en me cherchant du regard.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et, de ma main libre, je tournai son visage vers moi.

\- Je suis là… Je suis là, mon amour. Je vais bien."

\- Tu es là… Tu es vivant." soupira t-elle, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je suis là. Je te laisserai pas."

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses traits se détendirent et elle s'endormit, ne lâchant pas ma main.

\- Je dois te parler, Edward." intervint Carlisle.

J'hésitai. Esmée posa sa main sur la mienne et me fit un de ses tendres sourires. On s'isola dans le couloir.

\- Edward… L'organisme de Bella s'affaiblit rapidement… Je… Je crains que nous ne soyons proche de la fin."

\- Non… NON !"

\- Je suis désolé, mon fils."

\- Non… on doit pouvoir..."

Carlisle fit non de la tête. Je devais m'y résoudre. Je devais accepter la réalité.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Edward ?" demanda t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Non…" dis-je, la voix brisée.

\- Je vais prévenir Charlie… Tu devrais retourner la voir."

Il allait descendre quand je le retiens par le bras :

\- Combien de temps ?"

\- Je ne sais pas… En toute franchise, je ne sais pas. Mais si elle continue de s'affaiblir…ça sera…bientôt... Et sache qu'elle a signé un ordre de non réanimation..." dit-il la voix serrée.

Il disparut dans les escaliers. Je rentrai dans la chambre. Esmée avait posé un linge humide sur le front de Bella.

\- Je te laisse la place, mon chéri. Elle a murmuré ton prénom dans son sommeil."

\- Merci."

Elle caressa avec une tendresse maternelle le visage de Bella, me serra dans ses bras et disparut. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que j'entendis une petite voix m'appeler.

\- Edward… Edward… Où es tu ?"

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et déposai un baiser sur sa paume.

\- Je suis là, mon amour. Dors, tout va bien."

Je passai ma nuit auprès d'elle, changeant régulièrement le linge sur son front mais la fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir tomber. Au milieu de la nuit, Charlie arriva. Il avait une sale mine. Il finit malgré tout par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit.

Au petit matin, Bella ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

\- Tu es bien là ?… J'ai besoin de toi." murmura t-elle en réalisant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi."

Elle ne répondit rien mais son regard était si triste que je compris qu'elle ne pensait pas seulement à elle. En entendant le son de la voix de sa fille, Charlie se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Bella…ma chérie…"

\- Papa… Pourquoi tu es là ?" s'étonna t-elle.

Ce à quoi mon beau père ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de prendre le linge sur son front et de le rafraîchir. La journée passa lentement mais, en fin de journée, la température de Bella baissa suffisamment pour rassurer Carlisle et moi même. Charlie finit par rentrer chez lui après que nous lui ayons promis de le prévenir au moindre problème.

Au bout de quelques jours, l'état de Bella n'avait pas vraiment changé. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique et elle avait troqué les lunettes à oxygène par un masque. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir.

Un jour, alors que tout le monde était parti chasser, que nous étions seuls dans la maison, elle se redressa dans le lit et me prit la main.

\- Edward… apporte-moi du papier et un stylo."

\- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?"

\- Je… Je dois écrire à ma mère…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.

\- Ne dis pas ça…"

\- On sait, toi et moi, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps..."

\- Ne dis pas ça..." grognai-je malgré moi.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, Edward. Malgré vos messes basses, je sais que c'est pour bientôt."

\- Bella…" marmonnai-je.

Elle planta ses superbes yeux dans les miens et me sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je veux juste lui écrire pour lui expliquer."

Je lui ramena ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et le posai devant elle. Elle essaya d'écrire mais ses mains tremblaient trop et elle n'avait plus de force dans les bras.

\- Je vais écrire." proposai-je en lui prenant le stylo des mains avec délicatesse.

Elle ferma les yeux et j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait en cet instant.

\- Je t'écoute."

Elle me dicta la lettre avec une certaine difficulté, faisant régulièrement des pauses. La lettre faisait plusieurs pages et nous mîmes au moins une heure à l'écrire. Enfin arriva le point final. Je l'aidai à signer et cacheter la lettre.

\- Ne l'envoie pas avant… " elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu devrais dormir maintenant." dis-je.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil." rouspéta t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu as les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. Allez, dors, mon ange. Je serai là à ton réveil."

Je passais mes journées aux côtés de Bella, à de rare exceptions près où je m'absentais pour me sustenter. je lui racontai tout ce que je ne lui avais jamais raconté. Ma vie de vampire depuis son début, les recoins les plus sombre de mon être,... Et quand je n'avais plus rien à dire je lui lisais ses livres préférés. Nous passions des moments merveilleux serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire. Sans que je m'en rende compte, un mois était passé.

Un soir un orage éclata. Nous étions tous dans la chambre de Bella et, entraînés par Alice, nous discutions tous gaiement.

Soudain un éclair zébra suivi d'un grondement assourdissant. Le moniteur indiqua que le cœur de Bella ralentissait. Je me précipitai aussitôt à son chevet et tout le monde se tut. Bella baissa le masque sur son menton. Je voulus le remettre en place mais elle me retint d'un geste de la main.

\- Edward… " murmura t-elle à bout de souffle.

Son cœur ralentissait encore. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne qui était glacée.

\- Sache que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé… Tu es tout ce dont je n'ai jamais été digne… Tu es le cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine. Tu es le sang qui coule dans mes veines… Et j'attendrai l'éternité que tu viennes me rejoindre..." susurra t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Je sentis la panique me gagner.

\- Bella ?"

Aucune réponse. Elle avait toujours les yeux ouverts, le regard plongé dans le mien. Je voyais son étincelle de vie s'amenuiser dans ses iris, son cœur battant de plus en plus lentement.

\- C'est bientôt fini." murmura tristement Carlisle, semant l'effroi parmi la famille.

Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Je me voyais retourner chez les Volturi… J'avais échoué à tenir ma promesse… Je ne pourrai jamais survivre à un monde sans elle.

Suivant mon cœur dans un élan incontrôlable, je plantai mes crocs dans sa chair. Elle ne tressaillit même pas.

_Et si c'était trop tard ?… si j'avais trop hésité ?... _

J'injectai autant de venin que je le pouvais. Du coin de l'œil, je vis chaque membre de ma famille se succéder pour mordre à leur tour la femme de ma vie. Le bip indiquant que le cœur de Bella venait de cesser de battre me transperça de douleur. Avais-je pris ma décision à temps ?

Je me laissais choir à genoux. Tout devint flou. Ce fut Emmett qui me ramena à la réalité.

\- Edward… Edward…" m'appela t-il en me tirant en arrière.

Je ne répondis rien et il me traîna quasiment hors de la chambre.

Les femmes de la maison étaient occupées à faire la toilette de bella, à enlever toutes traces de soin médicaux. Dans le salon, je me laissai tombé sur le canapé, le visage dans mes paumes.

\- Et si… Et si c'était trop tard ?"

\- Le temps nous le dira… Mais je suis certain que cela a réussi." tempéra Carlisle.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et partit m'isoler dans la pièce de musique et me mit au piano, jouant inlassablement la berceuse que j'avais composé pour ma femme. J'en perdis complètement la notion du temps. Par moment, je voyais apparaître une tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Des pensées m'assaillirent. De l'angoisse. Mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention.

Je ne sais combien de temps se passa ainsi, mais je fus interrompu dans ma mélancolie par un certain remue ménage venant de l'étage.

Le salon était désert. Je montai les marches avec une certaine appréhension. Quand j'ouvris la porte, ce que je découvris me figea sur place. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait un vampire aux yeux rubis. Elle me dévisageait et elle me montra ses crocs. De longues mèches encadrant son visage. Ce que je lisais dans ses prunelles rouge sang, c'était de la confusion. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et gardai mes distances.

\- Bella…mon amour… C'est moi." dis-je doucement.

Elle se redressa et grogna comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Son corps avait retrouvé ses courbes et elle portait une superbe robe haute couture. Légèrement sur mes gardes, je m'approchai lentement d'elle. Je pris sa main et la posa sur ma joue. Je humais son parfum… Il était différent mais toujours aussi envoutant.

À peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleuré mon visage que la jeune vampire qui était mon épouse sembla se détendre et revenir à la réalité.

\- Edward… Edward !…" répéta t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis là !"

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans mes cheveux et nous tombâmes à la renverse dans un fracas de bois et de tissu. Les lèvres à nouveaux remplies de Bella parcoururent mon corps avec volupté.

\- Tu es si chaud…" murmura t-elle, ses prunelles grenat plantées dans les miennes.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le reste de la famille. Bella éclata de rire, un rire si mélodieux que j'aurais pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vois qu'on ne perd pas de temps !" intervint Emmett en la remettant sur ses jambes.

\- Teddy bear !" s'exclama t-elle joyeusement en se jetant à son cou. J'entendis mon frère pousser un grognement quand il la reçut dans ses bras.

Les retrouvailles furent festives. Je n'avais jamais connu une joie aussi intense.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, je décidais d'emmener bella à sa première chasse. Elle était si gracieuse. Sa maladresse avait complètement disparu. Elle ne tarda pas à me distancer. Elle bondit avec agilité et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de la biche qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là. Je l'admirais en train de manger. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules découvertes.

Après un moment de silence, elle me rejoignit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous nous allongeâmes dans un clairière toute proche pour regarder les étoiles. Le regard de Bella semblait perdu dans la contemplation du ciel.

\- C'est si différent." murmura t-elle.

\- Oui… Mais tu t'y feras vite."

Elle se redressa sur un coude et posa sa main sur ma joue pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Mes yeux ne te rendaient pas justice… Tu es merveilleux."

\- C'est toi qui est merveilleuse." dis-je en l'attirant vers moi.

\- On devrait rentrer." dit-elle après un long moment.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds avec souplesse et me tendit la main.

Nous rigolions de concert quand on rentra à la maison. Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient dans le salon, se tenant là avec un regard sérieux.

\- Asseyez vous, les enfants."

On s'exécuta. Bella noua aussitôt ses doigts aux miens tandis que mes parents prenaient place face à nous.

\- Les enfants, nous sommes ravis de ce dénouement et, Bella, permets moi de te dire que nous sommes toujours aussi heureux de te compter parmi nous. Compte sur nous pour t'aider dans ta nouvelle vie... Mais il reste un problème..."

\- Comment…faire vis à vis de Charlie et des autres ?" proposa Bella.

\- Exactement. Esmée et moi y avons longuement réfléchi et nous pensons que le mieux est de partir un temps chez les Denali. Nous reviendrons bien sûr. Nous prétendrons que, contre toute attente, tu es en rémission."

\- Que vais-je dire à Charlie ?" demanda nerveusement ma femme.

\- Dis-en le moins possible… Mais tu sauras trouver les mots, j'en suis certaine." la rassura Esmée.

Le lendemain, Charlie se gara devant la maison, alerté par le coup de fil de Carlisle. Il avait effectué le trajet à toute vitesse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sa fille dans le salon. Il la prit dans ses bras, toucha ses cheveux.

\- Que s'est il passé, ici ?" demanda t-il suspicieux.

Bella l'attira vers le canapé, marchant avec une lenteur calculée.

\- Papa, je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails mais tu m'as dit que tu me ferais toujours confiance, n'est ce pas ?"

\- Oui… Toujours."

\- Je te demande de ne pas poser de questions. La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je…je suis guérie. Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, nous devons partir."

\- Partir ?" questionna t-il paniqué.

\- Oui, en Alaska. Les Cullens on de la famille, là bas. Mais je te promets de revenir."

\- Je te fais confiance, si c'est la bonne décision… Tu m'écriras ?"

\- Promis." murmura bella en prenant son père dans les bras.

Après un long moment partagé avec sa fille il repartit. Les bribes de pensées que je percevais venant de mon beau père étaient partagées entre la joie de savoir sa fille en vie et la peur de la voir partir.

Quand il fut parti, je nouai mes bras autour du ventre de mon épouse.

\- Je t'aime." murmurai-je à son oreille.

\- Pour l'éternité…" répondit elle simplement.


End file.
